Changing The Future
by Percabeth Jackson
Summary: Important people are gathered to watch the movie Titanic so they can change their futures. Featuring me! Better summary inside. Editing in progress
1. Chapter 1

**_HEYYYY! Sorry I haven't been updating my other story in a while. But I had this idea to write this story, so, here it goes..._**

**Summary: On the twelfth of April on the voyage of the Titanic, Rose, Jack, Ruth,Mr. Ismay, Molly, Fabrizio, Helga, Tommy, Mr. Andrews, Trudy, Mr. Smith, Cora, and important members of the crew are all gathered in the first class dining room under mysterious they get there, the see all this technology and a young woman standing in the middle of the room. What is going on? Who is this person? _Featuring me!_( Starts after summary ends).**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**What is going on and Movie Part 1**_

" What on earth is going on? Trudy! When I get back to the room, I expect there to be a cup of tea on the table." Ruth said. Trudy was about to leave when the woman stood up.

" No, Trudy. Stay here. Help yourself to as much as you like." Gesturing to the piles of food off to the side. " That command will lead you to your death in two days. Almost all of you will die on two days unless you listen to me. My fake name is Percabeth. My real name will not be said until further notice. I come from the year 2010. A time where women and men are treated equal, there are no classes separating people, there are no arranged marriages, women can wear pants, and where the Titanic no longer exists. Wonderful place really. Lots of great music too..." Everyone was stunned. Then finally, Mr. Andrews spoke up.

" What do you mean 'A world where the Titanic no longer exists'?"

" What I mean is, sometime around midnight(maybe a little later) of April 14th-15th, 1912, the Titanic hits an ice burg and sinks. 1500 people died that night. Most from freezing to death. One boat came back when there were 20 floating nearby and only six were found alive, Rose being one of them." Everyone gasped. " Do you want to know who survived?" Everyone nodded. " Rose, Ruth, Molly, Mr. Ismay, and a few of the crew members in here, along with most woman and children and very few men. Which, unfortunetly, includes Cal." She saw everyone go into shock. Rose and Jack also looked a little disappointed about the Cal part. " I have came to show you what will happen so that you can prevent it from happening. All this stuff up here is technology that is from my time. And this is a movie about the Titanic. It's mostly about Rose and Jack, but it involves everyone on the boat. Are you ready to see your future?" There was a chorus of yes. " Alright. Everyone, please take your seats. The movie will begin momentarily." Just then, Cal and Lovejoy barged in.

" What on earth is going on?" Cal demanded glaring at everyone in the room. Then he noticed the woman standing infront of him. " And who are..." She cut him off.

" Don't you "Who are you" me Caledon Hockley. One more word out of you while I'm speaking, I'll bend the crap out of you and have you arrested before you can get your wallet. And what I mean by bending the crap out of you is that I can manipulate the elements Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. And Rose, don't accept anything from him. It will only amount to your downfall. Anyway, I am showing everyone's future. You are to stay in your seat and once you leave, you are never allowed to tell anyone what happened here. Got it bub?" He nodded weakly." Alright. Sit down, and the movie will begin...now."

**_(AN:: Movie is written in bold in play format.)_**

**1 BLACKNESS**

**Then two faint lights appear, close together... growing brighter. They resolve into two DEEP SUBMERSIBLES, free-falling toward us like express elevators.**

" What are those contraptions?" Mr. Ismay asked intrugued.

" Technology that allows you to go under the ocean and see the bottom of it while breathing." Percabeth said.

**One is ahead of the other, and passes close enough to FILL FRAME, looking like a spacecraft blazing with lights, bristling with insectile manipulators.**

**TILTING DOWN to follow it as it descends away into the limitless blackness below. Soon they are fireflies, then stars. Then gone.**

**CUT TO:**

**2 EXT./ INT. MIR ONE / NORTH ATLANTIC DEEP**

**PUSHING IN on one of the falling submersibles, called MIR ONE, right up to its circular viewport to see the occupants.**

**INSIDE, it is a cramped seven foot sphere, crammed with equipment. ANATOLY MIKAILAVICH, the sub's pilot, sits hunched over his controls... singing softly in Russian.**

**Next to him on one side is BROCK LOVETT. He's in his late forties, deeply tanned, and likes to wear his Nomex suit unzipped to show the gold from famous shipwrecks covering his gray chest hair. He is a wiley, fast-talking treasure hunter, a salvage superstar who is part historian, part adventurer and part vacuum cleaner salesman. Right now, he is propped against the CO2 scrubber, fast asleep and snoring.**

**On the other side, crammed into the remaining space is a bearded wide-body named LEWIS BODINE, sho is also asleep. Lewis is an R.O.V. (REMOTELY OPERATED VEHICLE) pilot and is the resident Titanic expert.**

**Anatoly glances at the bottom sonar and makes a ballast adjustment.**

**CUT TO:**

**3 EXT. THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA**

**A pale, dead-flat lunar landscape. It gets brighter, lit from above, as MIR ONE enters FRAME and drops to the seafloor in a downblast from its thrusters. It hits bottom after its two hour free-fall with a loud BONK.**

**CUT TO:**

**4 INT. MIR ONE**

**Lovett and Bodine jerk awake at the landing.**

**ANATOLY (heavy Russian accent) We are here.**

**EXT. / INT. MIR ONE AND TWO**

**5 MINUTES LATER: THE TWO SUBS skim over the seafloor to the sound of sidescan sonar and the THRUM of big thrusters.**

**6 The featureless gray clay of the bottom unrols in the lights of the subs. Bodine is watching the sidescan sonar display, where the outline of a huge pointed object is visible. Anatoly lies prone, driving the sub, his face pressed to the center port.**

**BODINE Come left a little. She's right in front of us, eighteen meters. Fifteen. Thirteen... you should see it.**

**ANATOLY Do you see it? I don't see it... there!**

**Out of the darkness, like a ghostly apparition, the bow of the ship appears. Its knife-edge prow is coming straight at us, seeming to plow the bottom sediment like ocean waves. It towers above the seafloor, standing just as it landed 84 years ago.**

" MY GOD! It's the Titanic! This is amazing!" Mr. Andrews said.

**THE TITANIC. Or what is left of her. Mir One goes up and over the bow railing, intact except for an overgrowth of "rusticles" draping it like mutated Spanish moss.**

**TIGHT ON THE EYEPIECE MONITOR of a video camcorder. Brock Lovett's face fills the BLACK AND WHITE FRAME.**

**LOVETT It still gets me every time.**

**The image pans to the front viewport, looking over Anatoly's shoulder, to the bow railing visible in the lights beyond. Anatoly turns.**

**ANATOLY Is just your guilt because of estealing from the dead.**

**CUT WIDER, to show that Brock is operating the camera himself, turning it in his hand so it points at his own face.**

**LOVETT Thanks, Tolya. Work with me, here.**

**Brock resumes his serious, pensive gaze out the front port, with the camera aimed at himself at arm's length.**

**LOVETT It still gets me every time... to see the sad ruin of the great ship sitting here, where she landed at 2:30 in the morning, April 15, 1912, after her long fall from the world above.**

**Anatoly rolls his eyes and mutters in Russian. Bodine chuckles and watches the sonar.**

**BODINE You are so full of it, boss.**

**7 Mir Two drives aft down the starboard side, past the huge anchor while Mir One passes over the seemingly endless forecastle deck, with its massive anchor chains still laid out in two neat rows, its bronze windlass caps gleaming. The 22 foot long subs are like white bugs next to the enormous wreck.**

**LOVETT (V.O.) Dive nine. Here we are again on the deck of Titanic... two and a half miles down. The pressure is three tons per square inch, enough to crush us like a freight train going over an ant if our hull fails. These windows are nine inches thick and if they go, it's sayonara in two microseconds.**

"Wow." Jack said.

**8 Mir Two lands on the boat deck, next to the ruins of the Officer's Quarters. Mir One lands on the roof of the deck hous nearby.**

**LOVETT Right. Let's go to work.**

**Bodine slips on a pair of 3-D electronic goggles, and grabs the joystick controls of the ROV.**

**9 OUTSIDE THE SUB, the ROV, a small orange and black robot called SNOOP DOG, lifts from its cradle and flies forward.**

**BODINE (V.O.) Walkin' the dog.**

**SNOOP DOG drives itself away from the sub, paying out its umbilical behind it like a robot yo-yo. Its twin stereo-video cameras swivel like insect eyes. The ROV descends through an open shaft that once was the beautiful First Class Grand Staircase.**

**Snoop Dog goes down several decks, then moves laterally into the First Class Reception Room.**

**SNOOP'S VIDEO POV, moving through the cavernous interior. The remains of the ornate handcarved woodwork which gave the ship its elegance move through the floodlights, the lines blurred by slow dissolution and descending rusticle formations. Stalactites of rust hang down so that at times it looks like a natural grotto, then the scene shifts and the lines of a ghostly undersea mansion can be seen again.**

**MONTAGE STYLE, as Snoop passes the ghostly images of Titanic's opulence:**

**10 A grand piano in amazingly good shape, crashed on its side against a wall. The keys gleam black and white in the lights.**

**11 A chandelier, still hanging from the ceiling by its wire... glinting as Snoop moves around it.**

**12 Its lights play across the floor, revealing a champagne bottle, then some WHITE STAR LINE china... a woman's high-top "granny shoe". Then something eerie: what looks like a child's skull resolves into the porcelain head of a doll.**

" Oh no..." Rose said in shock.

**Snoop enters a corridor which is much better preserved. Here and there a door still hangs on its rusted hinges. An ornate piece of molding, a wall sconce... hint at the grandeur of the past.**

**13 THE ROV turns and goes through a black doorway, entering room B-52, the sitting room of a "promenade suite", one of the most luxurious staterooms on Titanic.**

**BODINE I'm in the sitting room. Heading for bedroom B-54.**

**LOVETT Stay off the floor. Don't stir it up like you did yesterday.**

**BODINE I'm tryin' boss.**

**Glinting in the lights are the brass fixtures of the near-perfectly preserved fireplace. An albino Galathea crab crawls over it. Nearby are the remains of a divan and a writing desk. The Dog crosses the ruins of the once elegant room toward another DOOR. It squeezes through the doorframe, scraping rust and wood chunks loose on both sides. It moves out of a cloud of rust and keeps on going.**

**BODINE I'm crossing the bedroom.**

* * *

**The remains of a pillared canopy bed. Broken chairs, a dresser. Through the collapsed wall of the bathroom, the porcelain commode and bathtub took almost new, gleaming in the dark.**

****

LOVETT Okay, I want to see what's under that wardrobe door.

SEVERAL ANGLES as the ROV deploys its MANIPULATOR ARMS and starts moving debris aside. A lamp is lifted, its ceramic colors as bright as they were in 1912.

LOVETT Easy, Lewis. Take it slow.

Lewis grips a wardrobe door, lying at an angle in a corner, and pulls it with Snoop's gripper. It moves reluctantly in a cloud of silt. Under it is a dark object. The silt clears and Snoop's cameras show them what was under the door...

BODINE Ooohh daddy-oh, are you seein' what I'm seein'?

CLOSE ON LOVETT, watching his moniteors. By his expression it is like he is seeing the Holy Grail.

LOVETT Oh baby baby baby. (grabs the mike) It's payday, boys.

ON THE SCREEN, in the glare of the lights, is the object of their quest: a small STEEL COMBINATION SAFE.

"Hey! Thats my safe!" Cal Said angrily.

****

CUT TO:

14 EXT. STERN OF DECK OF KEDYSH - DAY

THE SAFE, dripping wet in the afternoon sun, is lowered onto the deck of a ship by a winch cable.

We are on the Russian research vessel AKADEMIK MISTISLAV KELDYSH. A crowd has gathered, including most of the crew of KELDYSH, the sub crews, and a hand-wringing money guy named BOBBY BUELL who represents the limited partners. There is also a documentary video crew, hired by Lovett to cover his moment of glory.

Everyone crowds around the safe. In the background Mir Two is being lowered into its cradle on deck by a massive hydraulic arm. Mir One is already recovered with Lewis Bodine following Brock Lovett as he bounds over to the safe like a kid on Christman morning.

BODINE Who's the best? Say it.

LOVETT You are, Lewis. (to the video crew) You rolling?

CAMERAMAN Rolling.

Brock nods to his technicians, and they set about drilling the safe's hinges. During this operation, Brock amps the suspense, working the lens to fill the time.

LOVETT Well, here it is, the moment of truth. Here's where we find out if the time, the sweat, the money spent to charter this ship and these subs, to come out here to the middle of the North Atlantic... were worth it. If what we think is in that same... is in that safe... it will be.

Lovett grins wolfishly in anticipation of his greatest find yet. The door is pried loose. It clangs onto the deck. Lovett moves closer, peering into the safe's wet interior. A long moment then... his face says it all.

LOVETT Dang it.

BODINE You know, boss, this happened to Geraldo and his career never recovered.

LOVETT (to the video cameraman) Get that outta my face.

CUT TO:

15 INT. LAB DECK, PRESERVATION ROOM - DAY

Technicians are carefully removing some papers from the safe and placing them in a tray of water to separate them safely. Nearby, other artifacts from the stateroom are being washed and preserved.

Buell is on the satellite phone with the INVESTORS. Lovett is yelling at the video crew.

LOVETT You send out what I tell you when I tell you. I'm signing your paychecks, not 60 minutes. Now get set up for the uplink.

Buell covers the phone and turns to Lovett.

BUELL The partners want to know how it's going?

LOVETT How it's going? It's going like a first date in prison, whattaya think?

Lovett grabs the phone from Buell and goes instantly smooth.

LOVETT Hi, Dave? Barry? Look, it wasn't in the safe... no, look, don't worry about it, there're still plenty of places it could be... in the floor debris in the suite, in the mother's room, in the purser's safe on C deck... (seeing something) Hang on a second.

A tech coaxes some letters in the water tray to one side with a tong... revealing a pencil (conte crayon) drawing of a woman.

Brock looks closely at the drawing, which is in excellent shape, though its edges have partially disintegrated. The woman is beautiful, and beautifully rendered. In her late teens or early twenties, she is nude, though posed with a kind of casual modesty. She is on an Empire divan, in a pool of light that seems to radiate outward from her eyes. Scrawled in the lower right corner is the date: April 14 1912. And the initials JD.

" GOOD GOD! THATS ME!" Rose exclaimed. " And thats my initials." Jack said. They blushed.

****

The girl is not entirely nude. At her throat is a diamond necklace with one large stone hanging in the center.

" Thats the heart of the ocean." Cal said in shock.

****

Lovett grabs a reference photo from the clutter on the lab table. It is a period black-and-white photo of a diamond necklace on a black velvet jeller's display stand. He holds it next to the drawing. It is clearly the same piece... a complex setting with a massive central stone which is almost heart-shaped.

LOVETT I'll be God dang.

CUT TO:

16 INSERT

A CNN NEWS STORY: a live satellite feed from the deck of the Keldysh, intercut with the CNN studio.

ANNOUNCER Treasure hunter Brock Lovett is best known for finding Spanish gold in sunken galleons in the Caribbean. Now he is using deep submergence technology to work two and a half miles down at another famous wreck... the Titanic. He is with us live via satellite from a Russian research ship in the middle of the Atlantic... hello Brock?

LOVETT Yes, hi, Tracy. You know, Titanic is not just A shipwrick, Titanic is THE shipwreck. It's the Mount Everest of shipwrecks.

CUT TO:

17 INT. HOUSE / CERAMICS STUDIO

PULL BACK from the screen, showing the CNN report playing on a TV set in the living room of a small rustic house. It is full of ceramics, figurines, folk art, the walls crammed with drawings and paintings... things collected over a lifetime.

PANNING to show a glassed-in studio attached to the house. Outside it is a quiet morning in Ojai, California. In the studio, amid incredible clutter, an ANCIENT WOMAN is throwing a pot on a potter's wheel. The liquid red clay covers her hands... hands that are gnarled and age-spotted, but still surprisingly strong and supple. A woman in her early forties assists her.

LOVETT (V.O.) I've planned this expedition for three years, and we're out here recovering some amazing things... things that will have enormous historical and educational value.

CNN REPORTER (V.O.) But it's no secret that education is not your main purpose. You're a treasure hunter. So what is the treasure you're hunting?

LOVETT (V.O.) I'd rather show you than tell you, and we think we're very close to doing just that.

The old woman's name is ROSE CALVERT. Her face is a wrinkled mass, her body shapeless and shrunken under a one-piece African-print dress.

But her eyes are just as bright and alive as those of a young girl.

Rose gets up and walks into the living room, wiping pottery clay from her hands with a rag. A Pomeranian dog gets up and comes in with her.

The younger soman, LIZZY CALVERT, rushes to help her.

ROSE Turn that up please, dear.

REPORTER (V.O.) Your expedition is at the center of a storm of controversy over salvage rights and even ethics. Many are calling you a grave robber.

TIGHT ON THE SCREEN.

LOVETT Nobody called the recovery of the artifacts from King Tut's tomb grave robbing. I have museum-trained experts here, making sure this stuff is preserved and catalogued properly. Look at this drawing, which was found today...

The video camera pans off Brock to the drawing, in a tray of water. The image of the woman with the necklace FILLS FRAME.

LOVETT ...a piece of paper that's been underwater for 84 years... and my team are able to preserve it intanct. Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean for eternity, when we can see it and enjoy it now...?

ROSE is galvanized by this image. Her mouth hangs open in amazement.

ROSE I'll be God dang.

" WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

****

CUT TO: 18 EXT. KELDYSH DECK - NIGHT

CUT TO KELDYSH. The Mir subs are being launched. Mir Two is already in the water, and Lovett is getting ready to climb into Mir One when Bobby Buell runs up to him.

BUELL There's a satellite call for you.

LOVETT Bobby, we're launching. See these submersibles here, going in the water? Take a message.

BUELL No, trust me, you want to take this call.

CUT TO:

19 INT. LAB DECK / KELDYSH - NIGHT

Beull hands Lovett the phone, pushing down the blinking line. The call is from Rose and we see both ends of the conversation. She is in her kitchen with a mystified Lizzy.

LOVETT This is Brock Lovett. What can I do for you, Mrs... ?

BUELL Rose Calvert.

LOVETT ... Mrs. Calvert?

ROSE I was just wondering if you had found the "Heart of the Ocean" yet, Mr. Lovett.

Brock almost drops the phone. Bobby sees his shocked expression...

BUELL I told you you wanted to take this call.

LOVETT (to Rose) Alright. You have my attention, Rose. Can you tell me who the woman in the picture is?

**ROSE Oh yes. The woman in the picture is me.**

" So thats what I look like as an old woman? Wow. Why is my last name Calvert though?" Rose said.

" You married a man by the name of John Calvert after trying to get over your loss." Percabeth said.

" Who's my loss?"

" That will be answered in due time, child." Percabeth said mysteriously.

**_Theres chapter 1! Hope you liked it. Please send me a review!_**

_**-Percabeth**_


	2. Chapter 2

_HEYYYYYY! Thank you all for liking my story. LOVE THE REVIEWS TOO! Even the one that criticised my work. And I want to thank __.Critic. Because of you, I have vowed to write better stories in the future. Anyway... I HAVE THE SITE SOURCE FOR THE SCRIPT! It is_**_ .. _**_Now... ON WITH THE STORY!_

**_Chapter 2_**

**This entire entourage of rich Americans is impeccably turned out, a quintessential example of the Edwardian upper class, complete with servants. Cal's VALET, SPICER LOVEJOY, is a tall and impassive, dour as an undertaker. Behind him emerge TWO MAIDS, personal servants to Ruth and Rose.**

**A WHITE STAR LINE PORTER scurries toward them, harried by last minute loading.**

**PORTER Sir, you'll have to check your baggage through the main terminal, round that way-**

**Cal nonchalantly hands the man a fiver. The porter's eyes dilate. Five pounds was a monster tip in those days.**

**CAL I put my faith in you, good sir. (MORE) CAL (CONT'D) (curtly, indicating Lovejoy) See my man.**

**PORTER Yes, sir. My pleasure, sir.**

**Cal never tires of the effect of money on the unwashed masses.**

**LOVEJOY (to the porter) These trunks here, and 12 more in the Daimler. We'll have all this lot up in the rooms.**

**The White Star man looks stricken when he sees the enormous pile of steamer trunks and suitcases loading down the second car, including wooden crates and steel safe. He whistles frantically for some cargo-handlers nearby who come running.**

**Cal breezes on, leaving the minions to scramble. He quickly checks his pocket watch.**

**CAL We'd better hurry. This way, ladies.**

**He indicates the way toward the first class gangway. They move into the crowd. TRUDY BOLT, Rose's maid, hustles behind them, laden with bags of her mistress's most recent purchases... things too delicate for the baggage handlers.**

**Cal leads, weaving between vehicles and handcarts, hurrying passengers (mostly second class and steerage) and well-wishers. Most of the first class passengers are avoiding the smelly press of the dockside crowd by using an elevated boarding bridge, twenty feet above.**

**They pass a line of steerage passengers in their coarse wool and tweeds, queued up inside movable barriers like cattle in a chute. A HEALTH OFFICER examines their heads one by one, checking scalp and eyelashes for lice.**

**They pass a well-dressed young man cranking the handle of a wooden Biograph "cinematograph" camera mounted on a tripod. NANIEL MARVIN (whose father founded the Biograph Film Studio) is filming his young bride in front of the Titanic. MARY MARVIN stands stiffly and smiles, self conscious.**

**DANIEL Look up at the ship, darling, that's it. You're amazed! You can't believe how big it is! Like a mountain. That's great.**

**Mary Marvin, without an acting fiber in her body, does a bad Clara Bow pantomime of awe, hands raised.**

**Cal is jostled by two yelling steerage boys who shove past him. And he is bumped again a second later by the boys' father.**

**CAL Steady!**

**MAN Sorry squire!**

**The Cockney father pushes on, after his kids, shouting.**

**CAL Steerage swine. Apparently missed his annual bath.**

All the third class passengers, Rose, Ruth, Mr. Andrews, and Captain Smith turned and glared at Cal. Cal shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

**RUTH Honestly, Cal, if you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the dock like some squalid immigrant family.**

They then all glared at Ruth. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

**CAL All part of my charm, Ruth. At any rate, it was my darling fiance's beauty rituals which made us late.**

**ROSE You told me to change.**

**CAL I couldn't let you wear black on sailing day, sweetpea. It's bad luck.**

**ROSE I felt like black.**

**Cal guides them out of the path of a horse-drawn wagon loaded down with two tons of OXFORD MARMALADE, in wooden cases, for Titanic's Victualling Department.**

**CAL Here I've pulled every string I could to book us on the grandest ship in history, in her most luxurious suites... and you act as if you're going to your execution.**

**Rose looks up as the hull of Titanic looms over them...a great iron wall, Bible black and sever. Cal motions her forward, and she enters the gangway to the D Deck doors with a sense of overwhelming dread.**

**OLD ROSE (V.O.) It was the ship of dreams... to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains.**

Everyone besides Ruth and Cal looked at her sadly.

**CLOSE ON CAL'S HAND IN SLOW-MOTION as it closes possessively over Rose's arm. He escorts her up the gangway and the black hull of Titanic swallows them.**

**OLD ROSE (V.O.) Outwardly I was everything a well brought up girl should be. Inside, I was screaming.**

Everyone besides Cal and Ruth looked at her sadly again.

**35 CUT TO a SCREAMING BLAST from the mighty triple steam horns on Titanic's funnels, bellowing their departure warning.**

**CUT TO:**

**36 EXT. SOUTHAMPTON DOCKS / TITANIC - DAY**

**A VIEW OF TITANIC from several blocks away, towering above the terminal buildings like the skyline of a city. The steamer's whistle echoes across Southampton.**

**PULL BACK, revealing that we were looking through a window, and back further to show the smoky inside of a pub. It is crowded with dockworkers and ship;s crew.**

**Just inside the window, a poker game is in progress. FOUR MEN, in working class clothes, play a very serious hand.**

**JACK DAWSON and FABRIZIO DE ROSSI, both about 20, exchange a glance as the other two players argue in Swedish. Jack is American, a lanky drifter with his hair a little long for the standards of the times. He is also unshaven, and his clothes are rumpled from sleeping in them. He is an artist, and has adopted the bohemian style of art scene in Paris. He is also very self-possessed and sure-footed for 20, having lived on his own since 15.**

**The TWO SWEDES continue their sullen argument, in Swedish.**

**OLAF (subtitled) You stupid fishhead. I can't believe you bet our tickets.**

**SVEN (subtitled) You lost our money. I'm just trying to get it back. Now shutup and take a card.**

**JACK (jaunty) Hit me again, Sven.**

**Jack takes the card and slips it into his hand.**

**ECU JACK'S EYES. They betray nothing.**

**CLOSE ON FABRIZIO licking his lips nervously as he refuses a card.**

**ECU STACK in the middle of the table. Bills and coins from four counrties. This has been going on for a while. Sitting on top of the money are two 3RD CLASS TICKETS for RMS TITANIC.**

**The Titanic's whistle blows again. Final warning.**

**JACK The moment of truth boys. Somebody's life's about to change.**

**Fabrizio puts his cards down. So do the Swedes. Jack holds his close.**

**JACK Let's see... Fabrizio's got niente. Olaf, you've got squat. Sven, uh oh... two pair... mmm. (turns to his friend) Sorry Fabrizio.**

* * *

**FABRIZIO What sorry? What you got? You lose my money? Ma va fa'n culo testa di cazzo-**

" I still cannot believe that you tricked me like that!"

" Oh, you know you were happy when we won" Jack said smiling. Rose watched them and saw they acted more like a family then her and her mother did. And they weren't even related!

**JACK Sorry, you're not gonna see your mama again for a long time...**

**He slaps a full house down on the table.**

**JACK (grinning) 'Cause you're goin' to America! Full house boys!**

**FABRIZIO Porca Madonna! YEEAAAAA!**

**The table explodes into shouting in several languages. Jack rakes in the money and the tickets.**

**JACK (to the Swedes) Sorry boys. Three of a kind and a pair. I'm high and you're dry and... (to Fabrizio) ... we're going to-**

**FABRIZIO/JACK L'AMERICA!**

**Olaf balls up one huge farmer's fist. We think he's going to clobber Jack, but he swings round and punches Sven, who flops backward onto the floor and sits there, looking depressed. Olaf forgets about Jack and Fabrizio, who are dancing around, and goes into a rapid harangue of his stupid cousin.**

**Jack kisses the tickets, then jumps on Fabrizio's back and rides him around the pub. It's like they won the lottery.**

Everyone started laughing at the scene before them while Jack and Fabrizio looked down sheepishly.

**JACK Goin' home... to the land o' the free and the home of the real hot-dogs! On the TITANIC! We're ridin' in high style now! We're practically goddamned royalty, ragazzo mio!**

**FABRIZIO You see? Is my destinio! Like I told you. I go to l'America! To be a millionaire! (MORE) FABRIZIO (CONT'D) (to pubkeeper) Capito? I go to America!**

**PUBKEEPER No, mate. Titanic go to America. In five minutes.**

**JACK Shoot! Come on, Fabri! (grabbing their stuff) Come on! (to all, grinning) It's been grand.**

**They run for the door.**

**PUBKEEPER 'Course I'm sure if they knew it was you lot comin', they'd be pleased to wait!**

**CUT TO:**

**37 OMITTED**

**38 EXT. TERMINAL - TITANIC**

**Jack and Fabrizio, carrying everything they own in the world in the kit bags on their shoulders, sprint toward the pier. They tear through milling crowds next to the terminal. Shouts go up behind them as they jostle slow-moving gentlemen. They dodge piles of luggage, and weave through groups of people. They burst out onto the pier and Jack comes to a dead stop... staring at the cast wall of the ship's hull, towering seven stories above the wharf and over an eighth of a mile long. The Titanic is monstrous.**

**Fabrizio runs back and grabs Jack, and they sprint toward the third class gangway aft, at E deck. They reach the bottom of the ramp just as SIXTH OFFICER MOODY detaches it at the top. It starts to swing down from the gangway doors.**

**JACK Wait! We're passengers!**

**Flushed and panting, he waves the tickets.**

**MOODY Have you been through the inspection queue?**

**JACK (lying cheerfully) Of course! Anyway, we don't have lice, we're Americans. (glances at Fabrizio) Both of us.**

Moody turned and glared at them for lying to him.

**MOODY (testy) Right, come aboard.**

**Moody has QUARTERMASTER ROWE reattach the gangway. Jack and Fabrizio come aboard. Moody glances at the tickets, then passes Jack and Fabrizio through to Rowe. Rowe looks at the names on the tickets to enter them in the passenger list.**

**ROWE Gundersen. And... (reading Fabrizio's) Gundersen.**

**He hands the tickets back, eyeing Fabrizio's Mediterranean looks suspiciously.**

**JACK (grabbing Fabrizio's arm) Come on, Sven.**

**Jack and Fabrizio whoop with victory as they run down the white-painted corridero... grinning from ear to ear.**

**JACK We are the luckiest sons of b****es in the world!**

**CUT TO:**

**39 OMITTED**

**40 EXT. TITANIC AND DOCK - DAY**

**The mooring lines, as big around as a man's arm, are dropped into the water. A cheer goes up on the pier as SEVEN TUGS pull the Titanic away from the quay.**

**CUT TO:**

**41 EXT. AFT WELL DECK / POOP DECK - DAY**

**JACK AND FABRIZIO burst through a door onto the aft well deck. TRACKING WITH THEM as they run across the deck and up the steel stairs to the poop deck. They get to the rail and Jack starts to yell and wave to the crowd on the dock.**

**FABRIZIO You know somebody?**

**JACK Of course not. That's not the point. (to the crowd) Goodbye! Goodbye! I'll miss you!**

**Grinning, Fabrixio joins in, adding his voice to the swell of voices, feeling the exhilaration of the moment.**

**FABRIZIO Goodbye! I will never forget you!**

Everyone laughed at them except Cal and Ruth.

**CUT TO:**

**42 OMITTED**

**EXT. SOUTHAMPTON DOCK - DAY**

**The crowd of cheering well-wishers waves heartily as a black wall of metal moves past them. Impossibly tiny figues wave back from the ship's rails. Titanic gathers speed.**

**CUT TO:**

**44 EXT. RIVER TEST - DAY**

**IN A LONG LENS SHOT the prow of Titanic FILLS FRAME behind the lead tug, which is dwarfed. The bow wave spreads before the mighty plow of the liner's hull as it moves down the River Test toward the English Channel.**

**CUT TO:**

**45 INT. THIRD CLASS BERTHING / G-DECK FORWARD - DAY**

**Jack and Fabrizio walk down a narrow corridor with doors lining both sides like a college dorm. Total confusion as people argue over luggage in several languages, or wander in confusion in the labyrinth. They pass emigrants studying the signs over the doors, and looking up the words in phrase books.**

" That's disgusting! How can anyone live that?" Cal exclaimed. Percabeth glared at him with so much hatred, that he nearly wet himself.

**They find their berth. It is a modest cubicle, painted enamel white, with four bunks. Exposed pipes overhead. The other two guys are already there. OLAUS and BJORN GUNDERSEN.**

**Jack throws his kit on one open bunk, while Fabrizio takes the other.**

**BJORN (in Swedish/ subtitled) Where is Sven?**

**CUT TO:**

**46 INT. SUITE B-52-56 - DAY**

**By contrast, the so-called "Millionaire Suite" is in the Empire style, and comprises two bedrooms, a bath, WC, wardrobe room, and a large sitting room. In addition there is a private 50 foot promenade deck outside.**

**A room service waiter pours champagne into a tulip glass of orange juice and hands the Bucks Fizz to Rose. She is looking through her new paintings. There is a Monet of water lilies, a Degas of dancers, and a few abstract works. They are all unknown paintings... lost works.**

Jack stares at Rose in awe and amazement. " You like the work of Monet, Degas and Picasso?"

" Well yes. I find them quite fascinating." Jack continued to stare at her.

**Cal is out on the covered deck, which has potted trees and vines on trellises, talking through the doorway to Rose in the sitting room.**

**CAL Those mud puddles were certainly a waste of money.**

**ROSE (looking at a cubist portrait) You're wrong. They're fascinating. Like in a dream... there's truth without logic. What's his name again... ? (reading off the canvas) Picasso.**

**CAL (coming into the sitting room) He'll never amount to a thing, trust me. At least they were cheap.**

Jack once again glared at Cal with hatred.

* * *

**A porter wheels Cal's private safe (which we recognize) into the room on a handtruck.**

**CAL Put that in the wardrobe.**

**47 IN THE BEDROOM Rose enters with the large Degas of the dancers. She sets it on the dresser, near the canopy bed. Trudy is already in there, hanging up some of Rose's clothes.**

**TRUDY It smells so brand new. Like they built it all just for us. I mean... just to think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, Iill be the first-**

**Cal appears in the doorway of the bedroom.**

**CAL (looking at Rose) And when I crawl between the sheets tonight, I'll still be the first.**

**TRUDY (blushing at the innuendo) S'cuse me, Miss.**

**She edges around Cal and makes a quick exit. Cal comes up behind Rose and puts his hands on her shoulders. An act of possession, not intimacy.**

**CAL The first and only. Forever.**

**Rose's expression shows how bleak a prospect this is for her, now.**

Ruth looked horrified at Cal. So did everyone else.

**CUT TO:**

**48 EXT. CHERBOURG HARBOR, FRANCE - LATE DUSK**

**Titanic stands silhouetted against a purple post-sunset sky. She is lit up like a floating palace, and her thousand portholes reflect in the calm harbor waters. The 150 foot tender Nomadic lies-to alongside, looking like a rowboat. The lights of a Cherbourg harbor complete the postcard image.**

**CUT TO:**

**49 INT. FIRST CLASS RECEPTION/ D-DECK**

**Entering the first class reception room from the tender are a number of prominent passengers. A BROAD-SHOULDERED WOMAN in an enormous feathered hat comes up the gangway, carrying a suitcase in each hand, a spindly porter running to catch up with her to take the bags.**

**WOMAN Well, I wasn't about to wait all day for you, sonny. Take 'em the rest of the way if you think you can manage.**

**OLD ROSE (V.O.) At Cherbourg a woman came aboard named Margaret Brown, but we all called her Molly. History would call her the Unsinkable Molly Brown. Her husband had struck gold someplace out west, and she was what mother called "new money".**

Molly grinned at the thought of being called the Unsinkable Molly Brown, but frowned at what Ruth called her.

**At 45, MOLLY BROWN is a tough talking straightshooter who dresses in the finery of her genteel peers but will never be one of them.**

**OLD ROSE (V.O.) By the next afternoon we had made our final stop and we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland, with nothing out ahead of us but ocean...**

**CUT TO:**

**50 OMITTED**

**51 EXT. BOW - DAY**

**The ship glows with the warm creamy light of late afternoon. Jack and Fabrizio stand right at the bow gripping the curving railing so familiar from images of the wreck. Jack leans over, looking down fifty feet to where the prow cuts the surface like a knife, sending up two glassy sheets of water.**

" JACK! Even though that looks like fun, you could have fallen in!" Everyone looked at Rose in shock while she blushed.

**CUT TO:**

**52 INT. / EXT. TITANIC - SERIES OF SCENES - DAY**

**ON THE BRIDGE, CAPTAIN SMITH turns from the binnacle to FIRST OFFICER WILLIAM MURDOCH.**

**CAPTAIN SMITH Take her to sea Mister Murdoch. Let's stretch her legs.**

**Murdoch moves the engine telegraph lever to ALL AHEAD FULL.**

**53 NOW BEGINS a kind of musical/visual setpiece... an ode to the great ship. The music is rhythmic, surging forward, with a soaring melody that addresses the majesty and optimism of the ship of dreams.**

**IN THE ENGINE ROOM the telegraph clangs and moves to "All Ahead Full".**

**CHIEF ENGINEER BELL All ahead full!**

**On the catwalk THOMAS ANDREWS, the shipbuilder, watches carefully as the engineers and greasers scramble to adjust valves. Towering above them are the twin RECIPROCATING engines, four stories tall, their ten-foot-long connecting rods surging up and down with the turning of the massive crankshafts. The engines thunder like the footfalls of marching giants.**

**54 IN THE BOILER ROOMS the STOKERS chant a song as they hurl coal into the roaring furnaces. The "black gang" are covered with sweat and coal dust, their muscles working like part of the machinery as they toil in the hellish glow.**

**55 UNDERWATER the enormous bronze screws chop through the water, hurling the steamer forward and churning up a vortex of foam that lingers for miles behind the juggernaut ship. Smoke pours from the funnels as-**

**56 The riven water flares higher at the bow as the ship's speeds builds. THE CAMERA SWEEPS UP the prow to find Jack, the wind streaming through his hair and-**

**57 Captain Smith steps out of the enclosed bridge onto the wing. He stands with his hands on the rail, looking every bit the storybook picture of a Captain... a great patriarch of the sea.**

**FIRST OFFICER MURDOCH Twenty one knots, sir!**

**SMITH She's got a bone in her teeth now, eh, Mr. Murdoch.**

**Smith accepts a cup of tea from FIFTH OFFICER LOWE. He contentedly watches the white V of water hurled outward from the bows like an expression of his own personal power. They are invulnerable, towering over the sea.**

**58 AT THE BOW Jack and Fabrizio lean far over, looking down.**

**In the glassy bow-wave two dolphins appear, under the water, running fast just in front of the steel blade of the prow. They do it for the sheer joy and exultation of motion. Jack watches the dolphins and grins. They breach, jumping clear of the water and then dive back, crisscrossing in front of the bow, dancing ahead of the juggernaut.**

" Amazing!" Everyone except Cal and Lovejoy said in awe.

**FABRIZIO looks forward across the Atlantic, staring into the sunsparkles.**

**FABRIZIO I can see the Statue of Liberty already. (grinning at Jack) Very small... of course.**

Everone laughed.

**THE CAMERA ARCS around them, until they are framed against the sea.**

**JACK Whoo Whoo! I'm the king of the world! WHOOO!**

**NOW WE PULL BACK, across the forecastle deck. Rising, as we continue back, and the ships rolls endlessly forward underneath. Over the bridge wing, along the boat deck until her funnels come INTO FRAME besides us and march past like the pillars of heaven, one by one. We pull back and up, until we are looking down the funnels, and the people strolling on the decks and standing at the rail become antlike.**

**And still we pull back until the great lady is seen whole in a gorgeous aerial portrait, black and severe in her majesty.**

**ISMAY (V.O.) She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history...**

**CUT TO:**

**59 INT. PALM COURT RESTAURANT - DAY**

**CLOSE ON J. BRUCE ISMAY, Managing Director of White Star Line.**

**ISMAY ...and our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up.**

**He indicates a handsome 39 year old Irish gentlemen to his right, THOMAS ANDREWS, of Harland and Wolf Shipbuilders.**

**WIDER, showing the group assembled for lunch the next day. Ismay seated with Cal, Rose, Ruth, Molly Brown and Thomas Andrews in the Palm Court, a beautiful sunny spot enclosed by high arched windows.**

**ANDREWS (disliking the attention) Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is... (he slaps the table) ...willed into solid reality.**

**MOLLY Why're ships always bein' called "she"? Is it because men think half the women around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage? (they all laugh) Just another example of the men settin' the rules their way.**

**The waiter arrives to take orders. Rose lights a cigarette.**

**RUTH You know I don't like that, Rose.**

**CAL She knows.**

**Cal takes the cigarette from her and stubs it out.**

**CAL (to the waiter) We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce. (to Rose, after the waiter moves away) You like lamb, don't you sweetpea?**

**Molly is watching the dynamic between Rose, Cal and Ruth.**

* * *

**MOLLY So, you gonna cut her meat for her too there, Cal? (turning to Ismay) Hey, who came up with the name Titanic? You, Bruce?**

**ISMAY Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety-**

**ROSE Do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay.**

Everyone laughed while Ruth was taken aback and Mr. Ismay looked confused.

**Andrews chockes on his breadstick, suppressing laughter.**

**RUTH My God, Rose, what's gotten into-**

**ROSE Excuse me.**

**She stalks away.**

**RUTH (mortified) I do apologize.**

**MOLLY She's a pistol, Cal. You sure you can handle her?**

**CAL (tense but feigning unconcern) Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on.**

**CUT TO:**

**60 EXT. POOP DECK / AFTER DECKS - DAY**

**Jack sits on a bench in the sun. Titanic's wake spreads out behind him to the horizon. He has his knees pulled up, supporting a leather bound sketching pad, his only valuable possession. With conte crayon he draws rapidly, using sure strokes. An emigrant from Manchester named CARTMELL has his 3 year old daughter CORA standing on the lower rung of the rail. She is leaned back against his beer barrel of a stomach, watching the seagulls.**

" THAT"S ME!" Cora said. Everyone looked at Jack in awe about how good he was except Cal.

**THE SKETCH captures them perfectly, with a great sense of the humanity of the moment. Jack is good. Really good. Fabrizio looks over Jack's shoulder. He nods appreciatively.**

**TOMMY RYAN, a scowling young Irish emigrant, watches as a crewmember comes by, walking three small dogs around the deck. One of them, a BLACK FRENCH BULLDOG, is among the ugliest creatures on the planet.**

**TOMMY That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a dump.**

**Jack looks up from his sketch.**

**JACK That's so we know where we rank in the scheme of things.**

**TOMMY Like we could forget.**

**Jack glances across the well deck. At the aft railing of B deck promenade stands ROSE, in a long yellow dress and white gloves.**

**CLOSE ON JACK, unable to take his eyes off of her. They are across from each other, about 60 feet apart, with the well deck like a valley between them. She on her promontory, he on his much lower one. She stares down at the water.**

**He watches her unpin her elaborate hat and take it off. She looks at the frilly absurd thing, then tosses it over the rail. It sails far down to the water and is carried away, astern. A spot of yellow in the vast ocean. He is riveted by her. She looks like a figure in a romantic novel, sad and isolated.**

**Fabrizio taps Tommy and they both look at Jack gazin at Rose. Fabrizio and Tommy grin at each other.**

**Rose turns suddenly and looks right at Jack. He is caught staring, but he doesn't look away. She does, but then looks back. Their eyes meet across the space of the well deck, across the gulf between worlds.**

**Jack sees a man (Cal) come up behind her and take her arm. She jerks her arm away. They argue in pantomime. She storms away, and he goes after her, disappearing along the A-deck promenade. Jack stares after her.**

**TOMMY Forget it, boyo. You'd as like have angels fly out o' yer arse as get next to the likes o' her.**

Everyone laughed agreeing and at the funniness of that sentence. Tommy blushed.

**CUT TO:**

**61 INT. FIRST CLASS DINING SALOON - NIGHT**

**SLOWLY PUSHING IN ON ROSE as she sits, flanked by people in heated conversation. Cal and Ruth are laughing together, while on the other side LADY DUFF-GORDON is holding forth animatedly. We don't hear what they are saying. Rose is staring at her plate, barely listening to the inconsequential babble around her.**

**OLD ROSE (V.O.) I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it... an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches... always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared... or even noticed.**

The same people looked at her sadly once again.

**ANGLE BENEATH TABLE showing Rose's hand, holding a tiny fork from her crab salad. She pokes the crab-fork into the skin of her arm, harder and harder until it draws blood.**

**CUT TO:**

**62 INT. CORRIDOR / B DECK - NIGHT**

**Rose walks along the corridor. A steward coming the other way greets her, and she nods with a slight smile. She is perfectly composed.**

**CUT TO:**

**63 INT. ROSE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

**She enters the room. Stands in the middle, staring at her reflection in the large vanity mirror. Just stands there, then-**

**With a primal, anguished cry she claws at her throat, ripping off her pearl necklace, which explodes across the room. In a frenzy she tears at herself, her clothes, her hair... then attacks the room. She flings everything off the dresser and it flies clattering against the wall. She hurls a handmirror against the vanity, cracking it.**

Everyone stared at her in horror.

**CUT TO:**

**64 EXT. A DECK PROMENADE, AFT - NIGHT**

**Rose runs along the B deck promenade. She is dishevelled, her hair flying. She is crying, her cheeks streaked with tears. But also angry, furious! Shaking with emotions she doesn't understand... hatred, self-hatred, desperation. A strolling couple watch her pass. Shocked at the emotional display in public.**

Everyone stares at her in horror again.

**CUT TO:**

**65 EXT. POOP DECK - NIGHT**

**Jack is kicked back on one of the benches gazing at the stars blazing gloriously overhead. Thinking artist thoughts and smoking a cigarette.**

**Hearing something, he turns as Rose runs up the stairs from the well deck. They are the only two on the stern deck, except for QUARTERMASTER ROWE, twenty feet above them on the docking bridge catwalk. She doesn't see Jack in the shadows, and runs right past him.**

**TRACKING WITH ROSE as she runs across the deserted fantail. Her breath hitches in an occasional sob, which she suppresses. Rose slams against the base of the stern flagpole and clings there, panting. She stares out at the black water.**

**Then starts to climb over the railing. She has to hitch her long dress way up, and climbing is clumsy. Moving methodically she turns her body and gets her heels on the white-painted gunwale, her back to the railing, facing out toward blackness. 60 feet below her, the massive propellers are churning the atlantic into white foam, and a ghostly wake trails off toward the horizon.**

"ROSE!" Jack exclaimed. " WHY ARE YOU EVEN THINKING! YOU CAN'T JUST THINK THAT THE ONLY WAY OUT IS JUMPING TO DEATH! WHY ROSE? WHY!" Everylone looked at him in shock.

" Alright. Anyway... shall I press play again?" Pecabeth said interupting the silence.

**_And there you go! sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews! And please send me more. Wether you want to compliment my story or you want critisize me. Thats fine by me! THANKS!_**

**_-Percabeth._**


	3. Chapter 3

_HEYYYYYY! Thank you all for liking my story. LOVE THE REVIEWS TOO! Even the one that criticised my work. And once again I want to thank __.Critic. Because of you, I have vowed to write better stories in the future. Anyway... I HAVE THE SITE SOURCE FOR THE SCRIPT! It is_**_ ..._**_.__Now... ON WITH THE STORY!_

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Previously... _**

_"So... can I press play now?"_

"OH! I forgot to tell you. There was one more death by Titanic in this room. Rose Dewit-Bukkater died from Titanic after Cal over here chased her and Jack to E-Deck with a gun pointed at them."

There was silence and then Ruth gave a strangled sob.

"OH! MY BABY!" She rushed over to Rose and hugged her with all her strength an refused to let go so she too the seat next to Rose, not even caring that she was sitting next to third class people. " And Cal, you can consider the wedding off! No daughter of mine will me marrying you!"

**IN A LOW ANGLE, we see Rose standing like a figurehead in reverse. Below her are the huge letters of the name "TITANIC".**

****

She leans out, her arms straightening... looking down hypnotized, into the vortex below her. Her dress and hair are lifted by the wind of the ship's movement. The only sound, above the rush of water below, is the flutter and snap of the big Union Jack right above her.

JACK Don't do it.

She whips her head around at the sound of his voice. It takes a second for her eyes to focus.

ROSE Stay back! Don't come any closer!

Jack sees the tear tracks on her cheeks in the faint glow from the stern running lights.

JACK Take my hand. I'll pull you back in.

ROSE No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go.

JACK No you won't.

ROSE What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me.

JACK You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand.

Rose is confused now. She can't see him very well through the tears, so she wipes them with one hand, almost losing her balance.

ROSE You're distracting me. Go away.

JACK I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you.

" Now all of you, I really want you to pay attention to this part. OH! I absolutely love it! Where the lovers meet for the first time. SO ROMANTIC! Eve if she is hanging off the back of a boat. And even though I hate Cal, if he wasn't off enjoying his brandy and cigar with the other men while they congratulate themselves for being masters of the universe, then he might have been able to get to Rose in time... but the again, that would only make Rose want to jump even more and then she would be dead, but then Jack and her would never meet and then this coming back in time thing would have been pointless!..." Everyone started chuckling at her rambling.

****

ROSE Don't be absurd. You'll be killed.

He takes off his jacket.

JACK I'm a good swimmer.

He starts unlacing his left shoe.

ROSE The fall alone would kill you.

JACK It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold.

She looks down. The reality factor of what she is doing is sinking in.

ROSE How cold?

JACK (taking off his left shoe) Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over.

He starts unlacing his right shoe.

JACK Ever been to Wisconsin?

ROSE (perplexed) No.

JACK Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the-

ROSE I know what ice fishing is!

JACK Sorry. Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain. (takes off his other shoe) Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here.

Everyone winced at the idea of water being that cold.

****

ROSE You're crazy.

JACK That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship.

He slides one step closer, like moving up on a spooked horse.

JACK Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand.

Rose stares at this madman for a long time. She looks at his eyes and they somehow suddenly seem to fill her universe.

ROSE Alright.

She unfastens one hand from the rail and reaches it around toward him. He reaches out to take it, firmly.

JACK I'm Jack Dawson.

ROSE (voice quavering) Rose Dewit-Bukater.

JACK I'm gunna have to get you to wright that one down.

Rose starts to turn. Now that she has decided to live, the height is terrifying. She is overcome by vertigo as she shifts her footing, turning to face the ship. As she starts to climb, her dress gets in the way, and one foot slips off the edge of the deck.

She plunges, letting out a piercing SHRIEK. Jack, gripping her hand, is jerked toward the rail. Rose barely grabs a lower rail with her free hand.

QUARTERMASTER ROWE, up on the docking bridge hears the scream and heads for the ladder.

ROSE HELP! HELP!

JACK I've got you. I won't let go.

Jack holds her hand with all his strength, bracing himself on the railing with his other hand. Rose tries to get some kind of foothold on the smooth hull. Jack tries to lift her bodily over the railing. She can't get any footing in her dress and evening shoes, and she slips back. Rose SCREAMS again.

ruth starts to think of ways to get better outfits for her that wont end up almost causing her death.

****

Jack, awkwardly clutching Rose by whatever he can get a grip on as she flails, gets her over the railing. They fall together onto the deck in a tangled heap, spinning in such a way that Jack winds up slightly on top of her.

" OH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Ruth said jumping up and started hugging Jack. Jack blushed.

****

Rowe slides down the ladder from the docking bridge like it's a fire drill and sprints across the fantail.

ROWE Here, what's all this?

Rowe runs up and pulls Jack off of Rose, revealing her dishevelled and sobbing on the deck. Her dress is torn, and the hem is pushing up above her knees, showing one ripped stocking. He looks at Jack, the shaggy steerage man with his jacket off, and the first class lady clearly in distress, and starts drawing conclusions. Two seamen chug across the deck to join them.

ROWE (to Jack) Here you, stand back! Don't move an inch! (to the seamen) Fetch the Master at Arms.

CUT TO:

66 EXT. POOP DECK - NIGHT

A few minutes later. Jack is being detained by the burly MASTER AT ARMS, the closest thing to a cop on board. He is handcuffing Jack. Cal is right in front of Jack, and furious. He has obviously just rushed out here with Lovejoy and another man, and none of them have coats over their black tie evening dress. The other man is COLONEL ARCHIBALD GRACIE, a mustachioed blowhard who still has his brandy snifter. He offers it to Rose, who is hunched over crying on a bench nearby, but she waves it away. Cal is more concerned with Jack. He grabs him by the lapels.

CAL What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancee? Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?

ROSE Cal, stop! It was an accident.

CAL An accident?

ROSE It was... stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped.

Rose looks at Jack, getting eye contact.

ROSE I was leaning way over, to see the... ah... propellers. And I slipped and I would have gone overboard... and Mr. Dawson here saved me and he almost went over himself.

CAL You wanted to see the propellers?

GRACIE (shaking his head) Women and machinery do not mix.

**MASTER AT ARMS (to Jack) Was that the way of it?**

* * *

**Rose is begging him with her eyes not to say what really happened.**

****

JACK Uh huh. That was pretty much it.

He looks at Rose a moment longer. Now they have a secret together.

COLONEL GRACIE Well! The boy's a hero then. Good for you son, well done! (to Cal) So it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?

Jack is uncuffed. Cal gets Rose to her feet and moving.

CAL (rubbing her arms) Let's get you in. You're freezing.

Cal is leaving without a second thought for Jack.

GRACIE (low) Ah... perhaps a little something for the boy?

CAL Oh, right. Mr. Lovejoy. A twenty should do it.

ROSE Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?

CAL Rose is displeased. Mmm... what to do?

Cal turns back to Jack. He appraises him condescendingly... a steerage ruffian, unwashed and ill-mannered.

CAL I know. (to Jack) Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?

JACK (looking straight at Rose) Sure. Count me in.

CAL Good. Settled then.

Cal turns to go, putting a protective arm around Rose. he leans close to Gracie as they walk away.

CAL This should be amusing.

JACK (as Lovejoy passes) Can I bum a cigarette?

Lovejoy smoothly draws a silver cigarette case from his jacket and snaps it open. Jack takes a cigarette, then another, popping it behind his ear for later. Lovejoy lights Jack's cigarette.

LOVEJOY You'll want to tie those. (Jack looks at his shoes) Interesting that the young lady slipped so mighty all of a sudden and you still had time to take of your jacket and shoes. Mmmm?

Lovejoy's expression is bland, but the eyes are cold. He turns away to join his group.

CUT TO:

67 INT. ROSE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

As she undresses for bed Rose sees Cal standing in her doorway, reflected in the cracked mirror of her vanity. He comes toward her.

CAL (unexpectedly tender) I know you've een melancholy, and I don't pretent to know why.

From behind his back he hands her a large black velvet jewel case. She takes it, numbly.

CAL I intended to save this till the engagement gals next week. But I thought tonight, perhaps a reminder of my feeling for you...

Rose slowly opens the box. Inside is the necklace... "HEART OF THE OCEAN" in all its glory. It is huge... a malevolent blue stone glittering with an infinity of scalpel-like inner reflections.

All the people who know what that was gasped in shock while the others looked at them confused.

****

ROSE My God... Cal. Is it a-

CAL Daimond. Yes it is. 56 carats.

Now everyone was looking at the screen in shock.

****

He takes the necklace and during the following places it around her throat. He turns her to the mirror, staring behind her.

CAL It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it Le Coeur de la Mer, the-

ROSE The Heart of the Ocean. Cal, it's... it's overwhelming.

He gazes at the image of the two of them in the mirror.

CAL It's for royalty. And we are royalty.

His fingers caress her neck and throat. He seems himself to be disarmed by Rose's elegance and beauty. His emotion is, for the first time, unguarded.

CAL There's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would deny me. Open your heart to me, Rose.

CAMERA begins to TRACK IN ON ROSE. Closer and closer, during the following:

OLD ROSE (V.O.) Of course his gift was only to reflect light back onto himself, to illuminate the greatness that was Caledon Hockley. It was a cold stone... a heart of ice.

Finally, when Rose's eyes FILL FRAM, we MORPH SLOWLY to her eyes as the are now... transforming through 84 years of life...

TRANSITION

68 INT. KELDYSH IMAGING SHACK

Without a cut the wrinkled, weathered landscape of age has appeared around her eyes. But the eyes themselves are the same.

OLD ROSE After all these years, feel it closing around my throat like a dog collar.

THE CAMERA PUllS BACK to show her whole face.

ROSE I can still feel its weight. If you could have felt it, not just seen it...

LOVETT Well, that's the general idea, my dear.

BODINE So let me get this right. You were gonna kill yourself by jumping off the Titanic? (he guffaws) That's great!

LOVETT (warningly) Lewis...

But Rose laughs with Bodine.

BODINE (still laughing) All you had to do was wait two days!

Everyone winced at the idea of what was coming.

****

Lovett, standing out of Rose's sightline, checks his watch. Hours have passed. This process is taking too long.

LOVETT Rose, tell us more about the diamond. What did Hockley do with it after that?

ROSE Im afraid I'm feeling a little tired, Mr. Lovett.

Lizzy picks up the cue and starts to wheel her out.

LOVETT Wait! Can you give us something go on, here. Like who had access to the safe. What about this Lovejoy guy? The valet. Did he have the combination?

LIZZY That's enough.

Lizzy takes her out. Rose's old hand reapears at the doorway in a frail wave goodbye.

" It looks like all he cares about is the diamond. And not about how tragic the event really was." Rose said clearly upset.

****

CUT TO:

69 EXT. LAUNCH AREA/KELDYSH DECK - DAY

As the big hydraulic jib swings one of the Mir subs out over the water. Lovett walks as he talks with Bobby Buell, the partners' rep. They weave among deck cranes, launch crew, sub maintenance guys.

BUELL The partners are pissed.

BROCK Bobby, buy me time. I need time.

BUELL We're running thirty thousand a day, and we're six days over. I'm telling you what they're telling me. The hand is on the plug. It's starting to pull.

BROCK Well you tell the hand I need another two days! Bobby, Bobby, Bobby... we're close! I smell it. I smell ice. She had the diamond on... now we just have to find out where it wound up. I just gotta work her a bit more. Okay?

Brock turns and sees Lizy standing behind him. She has overheard the past part of his dialogue with Buell. He goes to her and hustles her away from Buell, toward a quite spot on the deck.

BROCK Hey, Lizzy. I need to talk to you for a second.

LIZZY Don't you mean work me?

BROCK Look, I'm running out of time. I need your help.

LIZZY I'm not going to help you browbeat my hundred and (MORE) LIZZY (CONT'D) one year old grandmother. I came down here to tell you to back off.

BROCK (with undisguised desperation) Lizzy... you gotta understand something. I've bet it all to find the Heart of the Ocean. I've got all my dough tied up in this thing. My wife even divorced me over this hunt. I need what's locked inside your grandma's memory. (he holds out his hand) You see this? Right here?

She looks at his hand, palm up. Empty. Cupped, as if around an imaginary shape.

LIZZY What?

BROCK That's the shape my hand's gonna be when I hold that thing. You understand? I'm not leaving here without it.

LIZZY Look, Brock, she's going to do this her way, in her own time. Don't forget, she contacted you. She's out here for her own reasons, God knows what they are.

LOVETT Maybe she wants to make peace with the past.

LIZZY What past? She has never once, not once, ever said a word about being on the Titanic until two days ago.

LOVETT Then we're all meeting your grandmother for the first time.

LIZZY (looks at him hard) You think she was really there?

**LOVETT Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm a believer. She was there.**

"HOW DARE THOSE MEN! BRIBING MY GRANDDAUGHTER LIKE THAT. I OUTTA GIVE THEM A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Rose said fuming.

Percabeth laughed and then pressed play.

**_And there you go! Please give me feed back on my story. Compliments, critique, ways to make my story better, anything. So, please... REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey! Thanks for waiting! I loved the reviews. I found a better site source for this story, and I will be using it instead. The site source is _**_h__. **. And now... ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**70 INT. IMAGING SHACK**

**Bodine starts the tape recorder. Rose is gazing at the screen seeing THE LIVE FEED FROM THE WRECK-SNOOP DOG is moving along the starboard side of the hull, heading aft. The rectangular windows of A deck (forward) march past on the right.**

** ROSE**

**The next day, Saturday, I remember thinking how the sunlight felt.**

** DISSOLVE TO:**

**71 EXT. B DECK TITANIC - DAY**

**MATCH DISSOLVE from the rusting hulk to the gleaming new Titanic in 1912, passing the end of the enclosed promenade just as Rose walks into the sunlight right in front of us. She is stunningly dressed and walking with purpose.**

** OLD ROSE (V.O.)**

**As if I hadn't felt the sun in years.**

**IT IS SATURDAY APRIL 13, 1912. Rose unlatches the gate to go down into third class. The steerage men on the deck stop what they're doing and stare at her.**

" Good god Rose! Why would you even think about going down there to that filthy place? One of those _rats_ might rob you or do something absolutely horrifying!" Ruth said horrified.

Rose, Molly, Mr. Andrews, Captain Smith, a few crew members and the third class passengers turned to glare at her.

"Mother! That was completely out of line. They are human beings just like you. Just because they don't have much money doesn't mean they should be treated any differently. And right now, I know that they have more class than you ever will! How would you feel if someone turned to look at you and scrunch up their face in disgust, huh? How would you feel about that? Honestly mother, you disgust me for doing what you have to these people."

Ruth looked at Rose shocked and hurt before she turned on Jack who was still looking at Rose in awe as well at the rest of the third class people in there.

"YOU! YOU STARTED THIS! If you hadn't caught her eye this morning, everything would be fine! She wouldn't even be sitting next to you people, let alone talk to you. What have you doe to her!"

Jack stood up angered and started yelling. " I have done nothing. This was her choice. She should have the freedom to do what she likes. Have you even stopped to think about what she would like?"

Percabeth was silently laughing through this, but the look on Ruth's face set her off! She started laughing so hard, she fell off her chair and onto the ground and started rolling around laughing. When she stopped laughing 5 minutes later, she saw everyone looking at her funny. She cleared her throat and pressed play.

** CUT TO:**

**72 INT. THIRD CLASS GENERAL ROOM**

**The social center of steerage life. It is stark by comparison to the opulence of first class, but is a loud, boisterous place. There are mothers with babies, kids running between the benches yelling in several languages and being scolded in several more. There are old women yelling, men playing chess, girls doing needlepoint and reading dime novels. There is even an upright piano and Tommy Ryan is noodling around it.**

**Three boys, shrieking and shouting, are scrambling around chasing a rat under the benches, trying to whomp it with a shoe and causing general havoc. Jack is playing with 5 year old CORA CARTMeLL, drawing funny faces together in his sketchbook.**

The first class passengers looked disgusted at the scene before them.

**Fabrizio is struggling to get a conversation going with an attractive Norwegian girl, HELGA DAHL, sitting with her family at a table across the room.**

** FABRIZIO**

**No Italian? Some little English?**

** HELGA**

**No, no. Norwegian. Only.**

Helga and Fabrizio glance at each other and blushed.

**Helga's eye is caught by something. Fabrizio looks, does a take... and Jack, curious, follows their gaze to see...**

**Rose, coming toward them. The activity in the room stops... a hush falls. Rose feels suddenly self-conscious as the steerage passengers stare openly at this princess, some with resentment, others with awe. She spots Jack and gives a little smile, walking straight to him. He rises to meet her, smiling.**

** ROSE**

**Hello Jack.**

**Fabrizio and Tommy are floored. Its like the slipper fitting Cinderella.**

" Well boyo, how many angels flew out o' your arse? How did it feel. I for one can't believe I missed the amazing moment." Everyone laughed at his comment.

" It was quite pleasant actually. And to answer your question... five!" Jack said punching his shoulder. Everyone laughed except the _stuck-up_ first class passengers who were sitting stubbornly in their seats.

**JACK**

**Hello again.**

** ROSE**

**Could I speak to you in private?**

** JACK**

**Uh, yes. Of course. After you.**

**He motions her ahead and follows. Jack glances over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised, as he walks out with her leaving a stunned silence.**

Fabrizio and Tommy laughed and started smacking Jack upside the head, causing Jack to pout.

_Wow, he looks really cute when he does that... ROSE! Stop thinking like that! He probably has a girlfriend in America. _Rose thought dejectedly.

** CUT TO:**

**73 EXT. BOAT DECK - DAY**

**Jack and Rose walk side by side. They pass people reading and talking in steamer chairs, some of whom glance curiously at the mismatched couple. He feels out of place in his rough clothes. They are both awkward, for different reasons.**

** ROSE**

**Mr. Dawson, I-**

** JACK**

**Jack.**

** ROSE**

**Jack... I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you.**

** JACK**

**Well, here you are.**

** ROSE**

**Here I am. I... I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for... for pulling me back. But for your discretion.**

** JACK**

**You're welcome. Rose.**

** ROSE**

**Look, I know what you must be thinking! Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?**

** JACK**

**That's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was... what could have happened to hurt this girl so much she though she had no way out.**

The _stuck-up _first class people looked shocked that a "steerage-rat" could be so caring.

"So... Finally seeing that people of the third class aren't so cruel and horrible as you thought, huh?" Percabeth said with a Cheshire grin on her face.

"How did you...?" Cal asked confused. Everyone was looking at her strangely.

"OH! I forgot. I can read minds. Sorry." **_(BTWs, I can't do all the stuff my character can do, I just always liked to have these powers in real life.)_**

"Oh... um... alright..." Cal said nervously.

**ROSE**

**I don't... it wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And I was trapped in it, like an insect in amber.**

** (in a rush)**

**I just had to get away... just run and run and run... and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship... even the Titanic wasn't big enough. Not enough to get away from them. And before I'd really though about it, I was over the rail. I was so furious. I'll show them. They'll be sorry!**

** JACK**

**Uh huh. They'll be sorry. 'Course you'll be dead.**

** ROSE**

** (she lowers her head)**

**Oh God, I am such an utter fool.**

** JACK**

**That penguin last night, is he one of them?**

** ROSE**

**Penguin? Oh, Cal! He is them.**

"HEY! I am not even remotely like a filthy penguin!"Cal said upset. "And Rose, why didn't you defend me?"

"Cal, in case if you haven't noticed, I...Don't...Like...You." Rose said in a voice you would use to explain something to a kindergardener. Everyone laughed at Cal's blush.

** JACK**

**Is he your boyfriend?**

** ROSE**

**Worse I'm afraid.**

Cal grew upset upon hearing Rose say that.

**She shows him her engagement ring. A sizable diamond.**

** JACK**

**Gawd look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom.**

**They laugh together. A passing steward scowls at Jack, who is clearly not a first class passenger, but Rose just glares at him away.**

** JACK**

**So you feel like you're stuck on a train you can't get off 'cause you're marryin' this fella.**

** ROSE**

**Yes, exactly!**

** JACK**

**So don't marry him.**

** ROSE**

**If only it were that simple.**

** JACK**

**It is that simple.**

** ROSE**

**Oh, Jack... please don't judge me until you've seen my world.**

** JACK**

**Well, I guess I will tonight.**

**Looking for another topic, any other topic, she indicates his sketchbook.**

** ROSE**

**What's this?**

** JACK**

**Just some sketches.**

** ROSE**

**May I?**

**The question is rhetorical because she has already grabbed the book. She sits on a deck chair and opens the sketchbook. ON JACK'S sketches... each one an expressive little bit of humanity: an old woman's hands, a sleeping man, a father and daughter at the rail. The faces are luminous and alive. His book is a celebration of the human condition.**

Everyone except Cal, Lovejoy, and Ruth were once again staring at Jack in awe due to his talent. Jack blushed and sank lower in his chair in embarrassment.

**ROSE**

**Jack, these are quite good! Really, they are.**

** JACK**

**Well, they didn't think too much of 'em in Paree.**

**Some loose sketches fall out and are taken by the wind. Jack scrambles after them... catching two, but the rest are gone, over the rail.**

** ROSE**

**Oh no! Oh, I'm so sorry. Truly!**

** JACK**

**Well, they didn't think too much of 'em in Paree.**

**He snaps his wrist, shaking his drawing hand in a flourish.**

** JACK**

**I just seem to spew 'em out. Besides, they're not worth a dang anyway.**

**For emphasis he throws away the two he caught. They sail off.**

** ROSE**

** (laughing)**

**You're deranged!**

**She goes back to the book, turning a page.**

** ROSE**

**Well, well...**

**She has come upon a series of nudes. Rose is transfixed by the languid beauty he has created. His nudes are soulful, real, with expressive hands and eyes. They feel more like portraits than studies of the human form... almost uncomfortably intimate. Rose blushes, raising the book as some strollers go by.**

Before they could stare at Jack again, Percabeth stood up.

"Alright, we get it. Jack is the best artist we have ever seen. No need to stare at him every second we have."

They blushed and turned away. Jack looked at Percabeth and thought _Thank you._ She gave him a thumbs up and then turned back to the movie.

** ROSE**

** (trying to be very adult)**

**And these were drawn from life?**

** JACK**

**Yup. That's one of the great things about Paris. Lots of girls willing take their clothes off.**

Most of the men looked at Jack in disgust thinking that Jack meant an entirely different thing than what he was going for.

**She studies one drawing in particular, the girl posed half in sunlight, half in shadow. Her hands lie at her chin, one furled and one open like a flower, languid and graceful. The drawing is like an Alfred Steiglitz print of Georgia O'Keefe.**

** ROSE**

**You liked this woman. You used her several times.**

** JACK**

**She had beautiful hands.**

** ROSE**

** (smiling)**

**I think you must have had a love affair with her...**

** JACK**

** (laughing)**

**No, no! Just with her hands.**

** ROSE**

** (looking up from the drawings)**

**You have a gift, Jack. You do. You see people.**

** JACK**

**I see you.**

**There it is. That piercing gaze again.**

** ROSE**

**And...?**

** JACK**

**You wouldn'ta jumped.**

Everyone laughed at Rose on the screen. Her face was hilarious. Rose just sat there quietly and pouted.

** CUT TO:**

**74 INT. RECEPTION ROOM / D-DECK - DAY**

**Ruth is having tea with NOEL LUCY MARTHA DYER-EDWARDES, the COUNTESS OF ROTHES, a 35ish English blue-blood with patirician features. Ruth sees someone coming across the room and lowers her voice.**

** RUTH**

**Oh no, that vulgar Brown woman is coming this way. Get up, quickly before she sits with us.**

Molly looks at them hurt.

"Is that what y'all think of me? Just because I used to be poor doesn't mean I'm any different than you!"

Little Cora came up to Molly and sat in her lap trying to make her happy.

"Please Mrs. Brown, don't be upset. We don't think of you like that. Only they do. Please don't cry!"

Molly looked down at Cora and smiled.

"Alright. And you can stay here if you wanna."

Cora smiled a big grin and got comfortable in Molly's lap.

Molly glared at Ruth menacingly and Ruth turned away in fright.

**Molly Brown walks up, greeting them cheerfully as they are rising.**

** MOLLY**

**Hello girls, I was hoping I'd catch you at tea.**

** RUTH**

**We're awfully sorry you missed it. The Countess and I are just off to take the air on the boat deck.**

** MOLLY**

**That sounds great. Let's go. I need to catch up on the gossip.**

**Ruth grits her teeth as the three of them head for the Grand Staircase to go up. TRACKING WITH THEM, as they cross the room, the SHOT HANDS OFF to Bruce Ismay and Captain Smith at another table.**

** ISMAY**

**So you've not lit the last four boilers then?**

** SMITH**

**No, but we're making excellent time.**

** ISMAY**

** (impatiently)**

**Captain, the press knows the size of Titanic, let them marvel at her speed too. We must give them something new to print. And the maiden voyage of Titanic must make headlines!**

** SMITH**

**I prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in.**

** ISMAY**

**Of course I leave it to your good offices to decide what's best, but what a glorious end to your last crossing if we get into New York Tuesday night and surprise them all.**

** (Ismay slaps his hand on the table)**

**Retire with a bang, eh, E.J?**

**A beat. Then Smith nods, stiffy.**

_**THERE! Finally done with this chapter. Hope you all like it! Please review! Send me compliments, critique, ideas, anything really! Love the reviews! Thanks again for those past reviews! Loved 'em!**_

**_-Percabeth :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_HEY! How are the readers of fanfiction? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but this took forever to write and with all the work I've got, It took forever. And then my house lost power due to the snowstorm so now I have no power. I am Updating from my friend's house right now. Anyways, loved the reviews,and here you go!_**

**75 EXT. A DECK PROMENADE - DAY**

**Rose and Jack stroll aft, past people lounging on deck chairs in the ****slanting late-afternoon light. Stewards scurry to serve tea or hot cocoa.**

**ROSE**

**(girlish and excited)**

**You know, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an ****artist... living in a garret, poor but free!**

Ruth and some of the first class passengers looked horrified at the thought as they stared at Rose.

"So what? It's my dream like your dream is to own the world and to have everyone worship you."

"But Rose, thats a horrible way to live!"

"Mother, no it is not, and we will speak no more on the subject."

**JACK**

**(laughing)**

**You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly ever any ****caviar.**

**ROSE**

**(angry in a flash)**

**Listen, buster... I hate caviar! And I'm tired of people dismissing my ****dreams with a chuckle and a pat on the head.**

**JACK**

**I'm sorry. Really... I am.**

**ROSE**

**Well, alright. There's something in me, Jack. I feel it. I don't know what ****it is, whether I should be an artist, or, I don't know... a dancer. Like ****Isadora Duncan... a wild pagan spirit...**

**She leaps forward, lands deftly and whirls like a dervish. Then she sees ****something ahead and her face lights up.**

**ROSE**

**...or a moving picture actress!**

**She takes his hand and runs, pulling him along the deck toward-**

**DANIEL AND MARY MARVIN. Daniel is cranking the big wooden movie camera as ****she poses stiffly at the rail.**

**MARVIN**

**You're sad. Sad, sad, sad. You've left your lover on the shore. You may ****never see him agian. Try to be sadder, darling.**

**SUDDENLY Rose shoots into the shot and strikes a theatrical pose at the ****rail next to Mary. Mary bursts out laughing. Rose pulls Jack into the ****picture and makes him pose.**

**Marvin grins and starts yelling and gesturing. We see this in CUTS, with ****music and no dialogue.**

**SERIES OF CUTS:**

**Rose posing tragically at the rail, the back of her hand to her forehead.**

**Jack on a deck chair, pretending to be a Pasha, the two girls pantomiming ****fanning him like slave girls.**

**Jack, on his knees, pleading with his hands clasped while Rose, standing, ****turns her head in bored disdain.**

**Rose cranking the camera, while Daniel and Jack have a western shoot-out. ****Jack wins and leers into the lens, twirling an air mustache like Snidely ****Whiplash.**

Everyone, except for those few first class people, started laughing so hard from those scenes that they fell out of their chairs.

**CUT TO:**

**76 EXT. A DECK PROMENADE / AFT - SUNSET**

**Painted with orange light, Jack and Rose lean on the A-deck rail aft, ****shoulder to shoulder. The ship's lights come on.**

**It is a magical moment... perfect.**

**ROSE**

**So then what, Mr. Wandering Jack?**

**JACK**

**Well, then logging got to be too much like work, so I went down to Los ****Angelas to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a swell place, they even have a ****rollercoaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents a piece.**

"Only ten cents? Why that little? Why not ten dollars?" Cal said snootily. Rose and jack snapped their heads towards him and yelled,

"GOD CAL! I/HE ONLY ASKS FOR THAT MUCH BECAUSE I/HE DIDN'T WANT TO SEEM LIKE I/HE WAS STEALING PEOPLES' MONEY!"

Cal jumped back in shock and fell over hitting his head. He fell to the floor and passed out. Percabeth looked over at him, snorted, and turned back to the movie.

"Shall we continue?" She asked everyone. Everyone looked between Percabeth and Cal in shock but happily turned back to the movie.

**ROSE**

**A whole ten cents?**

**JACK**

**(not getting it)**

**Yeah; it was great money... I could make a dollar a day, sometimes. But ****only in summer. When it got cold, I decided to go to Paris and see what the ****real artists were doing.**

**ROSE**

**(looks at the dusk sky)**

**Why can't I be like you Jack? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel ****like it.**

**(turning to him)**

**Say we'll go there, sometime... to that pier... even if we only ever just ****talk about it.**

**JACK**

**Alright, we're going. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the rollercoaster ****until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach... right in the ****surf... but you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff.**

**ROSE**

**You mean one leg on each side? Scandalous! Can you show me?**

**JACK**

**Sure. If you like.**

**ROSE**

**(smiling at him)**

**I think I would.**

**(she looks at the horizon)**

**And teach me to spit too. Like a man. Why should only men be able to spit. ****It's unfair.**

**JACK**

**They didn't teach you that in finishing school? Here, it's easy. Watch ****closely.**

**He spits. It arcs out over the water.**

"GOD GOD! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" The stuck-up first class passengers exclaimed at the same time, while everyone else was chuckling.

**JACK**

**Your turn.**

**Rose screws up her mouth and spits. A pathetic little bit of foamy spittle ****which mostly runs down her chin before falling off into the water.**

**JACK**

**Nope, that was pitiful. Here, like this... you hawk it down... HHHNNNK!... ****then roll it on your tongue, up to the front, like thith, then a big breath ****and PLOOOW! You see the range on that thing?**

**She goes through the steps. Hawks it down, etc. He coaches her through it ****(ad lib) while doing the steps himself. She lets fly. So does he. Two ****comets of gob fly out over the water.**

**JACK**

**That was great!**

**Rose turns to him, her face alight. Suddenly she blanches. He sees her ****expression and turns.**

**RUTH, the Countess of Rothes, and Molly Brown have been watching them ****hawking lugees. Rose becomes instantly composed.**

**ROSE**

**Mother, may I introduce Jack Dawson.**

**RUTH**

**Charmed, I'm sure.**

**Jack has a little spit running down his chin. He doesn't know it. Molly ****Brown is grinning. As Rose proceeds with the introductions, we hear...**

**OLD ROSE (V.O.)**

**The others were gracious and curious about the man who'd saved my life. But ****my mother looked at him like an insect. A dangerous insect which must be ****squashed quickly.**

"MOTHER!"

"What? It's true!"

"Oh mother. SHUT UP!"

Ruth looked at Rose shocked by her outburst then turned away to hide from the hateful glare.

**MOLLY**

**Well, Jack, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky ****spot-**

**They all jump as a BUGLER sounds the meal call right behind them.**

**MOLLY**

**Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a dang cavalry charge?**

**ROSE**

**Shall we go dress, mother?**

Jack turned to Rose.

"Why do you first class women change your clothes so much in one day?"

"I... I... I honestly don't know." Rose said asking that herself.

**(over her shoulder)**

**See you at dinner, Jack.**

**RUTH**

**(as they walk away)**

**Rose, look at you... out in the sun with no hat. Honestly!**

**The Countess exits with Ruth and Rose, leaving Jack and Molly alone on ****deck.**

**MOLLY**

**Son, do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?**

**JACK**

**Not really.**

**MOLLY**

**Well, you're about to go into the snakepit. I hope you're ready. What are ****you planning to wear?**

**Jack looks down at his clothes. Back up at her. He hadn't thought about ****that.**

**MOLLY**

**I figured.**

Percabeth looked at her watch an then paused the film.

"Why did you do that if I may ask?" Mr. Smith wondered.

"OH! Old Rose will be here any second and I don't want y'all to miss the movie."

As if on cue, a huge flash of light entered the room and when it was gone, in it's place was old Rose.

"Wow, I never thought it would feel so good to be back here. And thanks for the idea of coming with ya, Alison. Oh, Jack! You look just as I remember you!" She gushed. "Jack, be a dear and put your arm around Rose on her waist. Good! Now get as close as you can and smile a true smile. Perfect! Now look right at me. Great!" She took out her camera and snapped a photo and put it away and before anyone could ask what it was,she started speaking again.

"So, does anyone have any questions?"

The room was silent.

"Excellent! Now, hows a 'bout we go back to the movie?" She nodded towards Alison and she pressed play.

**CUT TO:**

**77 INT. MOLLY BROWN'S STATEROOM**

**Men's suits and jackets and formal wear are strewn all over the place. ****Molly is having a fine time. Jack is dressed, except for his jacket, and ****Molly is tying his bow tie.**

**MOLLY**

**Don't feel bad about it. My husband still can't tie one of these damn ****things after 20 years. There you go.**

**She picks up a jacket off the bed and hands it to him. Jack goes into the ****bathroom to put it on. Molly starts picking up the stuff off the bed.**

**MOLLY**

**I gotta buy everything in three sizes 'cause I never know how much he's ****been eating while I'm away.**

Everyone chuckled at that, imagining how much he would eat.

**She turns and sees him, though we don't.**

**MOLLY**

**My, my, my... you shine up like a new penny.**

**CUT TO:**

**78 EXT. BOAT DECK / FIRST CLAsS ENTRANCE - DUSK**

**A purple sky, shot with orange, in the west. Drifting strains of classic ****music. We TRACK WITH JACK along the deck. By Edwardian standards he looks ****badass. Dashing in his borrowed white-tie outfit, right down to his pearl ****studs.**

**A steward bows and smartly opens the door to the First Class Entrance.**

**STEWARD**

**Good evening, sir.**

**Jack plays the role smoothly. Nods with just the right degree of disdain.**

"Dawson! Why, you could almost pass as gentleman!"

"Almost." Jack said.

"Oh, Cal. Will you just shut up?Why are you here anyway? And weren't you just passed out on the floor? You know what, never mind. I don't wanna know." Old Rose said hostilely.

**CUT TO:**

**79 INT. UPPER LANDING / GRAND STAIRCASE AND A-DECK**

**Jack steps in and his breath is taken away by the splendor spread out ****before him. Overhead is the enormous glass dome, with a crystal chandelier ****at its center. Sweeping down six stories is the First Class Grand ****Staircase, the epitome of the opulent naval architecture of the time.**

**And the people: the women in their floor length dresses, elaborate ****hairstyles and abundant jewelry... the gentlemen in evening dress, standing ****with one hand at the small of the back, talking quietly.**

The third class passengers looked at the screen in awe on how beautiful the grand staircase and the outfits were.

**Jack descends to A deck. Several men nod a perfunctory greeting. He nods ****back, keeping it simple. He feels like a spy.**

**Cal comes down the stairs, with Ruth on his arm, covered in jewelry. They ****both walk right past Jack, neither one recognizing him. Cal nods at him, ****one gent to another. But Jack barely has time to be amused. Because just ****behind Cal and Ruth on the stairs is Rose, a vision in red and black, her ****low-cut dress showing off her neck and shoulders, her arms sheathed in white ****gloves that come well above above the elbow. Jack is hypnotized by her ****beauty.**

**CLOSE ON ROSE as she approaches Jack. He imitates the gentlemen's stance, ****hand behind his back. She extends her gloved hand and he takes it, kissing ****the back of her fingers. Rose flushes, beaming noticeably. She can't take ****her eyes off him.**

**JACK**

**I saw that in a nickelodean once, and I always wanted to do it.**

Everyone chuckled at that while Jack blushed furiously.

**ROSE**

**Cal, surely you remember Mr. Dawson.**

**CAL**

**(caught off guard)**

**Dawson! I didn't recognize you.**

**(studies him)**

**Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentlemen.**

Cal blushed while everyone chuckled. They were amazed that even a man that wasn't really Cal would have the same reaction.

**CUT TO:**

**80 INT. D-DECK RECEPTION ROOM**

**CUT TO THE RECEPTION ROOM ON D DECK, as the party descends to dinner. They ****encounter Molly Brown, looking good in a beaded dress, in her own busty ****broad-shouldered way. Molly grins when she sees Jack. As they are going ****into the dining saloon she walks next to him, speaking low:**

**MOLLY**

**Ain't nothin' to it, is there, Jack?**

**JACK**

**Yeah, you just dress like a pallbearer and keep your nose up.**

"We don't act like that!" Those few first class passengers said with their noses held high in disdain. Everyone laughed at their hypocritical comment.

**MOLLY**

**Remember, the only thing they respect is money, so just act like you've got ****a lot of it and you're in the club.**

**As they enter the swirling throng, Rose leans close to him, pointing out ****several notables.**

**ROSE**

**There's the Countess Rothes. And that's John Jacob Astor... the richest man ****on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeleine, is my age and in a delicate ****condition. See how she's trying to hide it. Quite the scandal.**

**(nodding toward a couple)**

**And over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs ****naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals.**

**Cal becomes engrossed in a conversations with Cosmo Duff-Gordon and Colonel ****Gracie, while Ruth, the Countess and Lucille discuss fashion. Rose picots ****Jack smoothly, to show him another couple, dressed impeccably.**

**ROSE**

**And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert. Mrs. ****Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course.**

The third class passengers, the crew, and few first class passengers looked appalled at the idea.

**Cal, meanwhile, is accepting the praise of his male counterparts, who are ****looking at Rose like a prize show horse.**

**SIR COSMO**

**Hockley, she is splendid.**

**CAL**

**Thank you.**

**GRACIE**

**Cal's a lucky man. I know him well, and it can only be luck.**

**Ruth steps over, hearing the last. She takes Cal's arm, somewhat ****coquettishly.**

**RUTH**

**How can you say that Colonel? Caledon Hockley is a great catch.**

**The entourage strolls toward the dining saloon, where they run into the ****Astor's going through the ornate double doors.**

**ROSE**

**J.J., Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Jack Dawson.**

**ASTOR**

**(shaking his hand)**

**Good to meet you Jack. Are you of the Boston Dawsons?**

**JACK**

**No, the Chippewa Falls Dawsons, actually.**

**J.J. nods as if he's heard of them, then looks puzzled.**

Everyone laughed at Astor's expression on the screen.

**Madeleine Astor ****appraises Jack and whispers girlishly to Rose:**

**MADELEINE**

**It's a pity we're both spoken for, isn't it?**

**CUT TO:**

**81 INT. DINING SALOON**

**Like a ballroom at the palace, alive and lit by a constellation of ****chandeliers, full of elegantly dressed people and beautiful music from ****BANDLEADER WALLACE HARTLEY'S small orchestra. As Rose and Jack enter and ****move across the room to their table, Cal and Ruth beside them, we hear...**

**OLD ROSE (V.O.)**

**He must have been nervous but he never faltered. They assumed he was one of ****them... a young captain of industry perhaps... new money, obviously, but ****still a memeber of the club. Mother of course, could always be counted ****upon...**

"Really mother, can't you be more nice and not rude?" Both Roses exclaimed.

Ruth shrank back under their stares.

**CUT TO:**

**82 INT. DINING SALOON**

**CLOSE ON RUTH.**

**RUTH**

**Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they're quite ****good on this ship.**

**WIDER: THE TABLE. Jack is seated opposite Rose, who is flanked by Cal and ****Thomas Andrews. Also at the table are Molly Brown, Ismay, Colonel Gracie, ****the Countess, Guggenheim, Madame Aubert, and the Astors.**

**JACK**

**The best I've seen, m'am. Hardly any rats.**

Everyone except for those few chuckled at that statement.

**Rose motions surreptitiously for Jack to take his napkin off his plate.**

**CAL**

**Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my ****fiancee last night.**

**(to Jack, as if to a child)**

**This is foie gras. It's goose liver.**

**We see whispers exchanged. Jack becomes the subject of furtive glances. Now ****they're all feeling terribly liberal and dangerous.**

**GUGGENHEIM**

**(low to Madame Aubert)**

**What is Hockly hoping to prove, bringing this... bohemian... up here?**

"HEY! I am not a bohemian! And I'm not dangerous!" Jack said angrily. Rose looked pretty peeved at that question too.

**WAITER**

**(to Jack)**

**How do you take your caviar, sir?**

**CAL**

**(answering for him)**

**Just a soupcon of lemon...**

**(to Jack, smiling)**

**...it improves the flavor with champagne.**

**JACK**

**(to the waiter)**

**No caviar for me, thanks.**

**(to Cal)**

**Never did like it much.**

**He looks at Rose, pokerfaced, and she smiles.**

**RUTH**

**And where exactly do you live, Mr. Dawson?**

**JACK**

**Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's ****good humor.**

**Salad is served. Jack reaches for the fish fork. Rose gives him a look and ****picks up the salad fork, prompting him with her eyes. He changes forks.**

The first class passengers laughed at mess-up while Jack blushed like a fire engine.

**RUTH**

**You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?**

**JACK**

**Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father ****was always talkin' about goin' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was ****born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never ****know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died in a fire ****when I was fifteen, and I've been on the road since. Somethin' like that ****teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count.**

"Well said Jack." Molly said truthfully.

**Molly Brown raises her glass in a salute.**

**MOLLY**

**Well said, Jack.**

Everyone laughed at the repeat.

**COLONEL GRACIE**

**(raising his glass)**

**Here, here.**

**Rose raises her glass, looking at Jack.**

**ROSE**

**To making it count.**

**Ruth, annoyed that Jack has scored a point, presses him further.**

**RUTH**

**How is it you have the means to travel, Mr. Dawson?**

"Mother, honestly. Stop acting like this. This makes you worse than "what" these people are. They should be in first class, not you." Rose said annoyed.

**JACK**

**I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. I won my ticket ****on Titanic here in a lucky hand at poker.**

**(he glances at Rose)**

**A very lucky hand.**

**GRACIE**

**All life is a game of luck.**

**CAL**

**A real man makes his own luck, Archie.**

"Well then Cal, I guess you're not a real man since you don't have any luck ever since you stepped on this boat." Alison said smirking, smugly, a bit.

**Rose notices that Thomas Andrews, sitting next to her, is writing in his ****notebook, completely ignoring the conversation.**

**ROSE**

**Mr. Andrews, what are you doing? I see you everywhere writing in this ****little book.**

**(grabs it and reads)**

**Increase number of screws in hat hooks from 2 to 3. You build the biggest ****ship in the world and this preoccupies you?**

**Andrews smiles sheepishly.**

Everyone chuckled at this scene.

**ISMAY**

**He knows every rivet in her, don't you Thomas?**

**ANDREWS**

**All three million of them.**

**ISMAY**

**His blood and soul are in the ship. She may be mine on paper, but in the ****eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Andrews.**

**ROSE**

**Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews. Truly.**

"Thank you, Rose."

"You're very much welcome Mr. Andrews."

**ANDREWS**

**Thank you, Rose.**

**We see that Andrews has come under Rose's spell.**

**83 TIME TRANSITION: Dessert has been served and a waiter arrives with ****cigars in a humidor on a wheeled cart. The men start clipping ends and ****lighting.**

**ROSE**

**(low, to Jack)**

**Next it'll be brandies in the Smoking Room.**

**GRACIE**

**(rising)**

**Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?**

Everyone except those few chuckled at that.

**ROSE**

**(low)**

**Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being ****masters of the universe.**

Everyone except those few start full out laughing at how true that statement was.

**GRACIE**

**Joining us, Dawson? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?**

**Actually he does, but...**

**JACK**

**No thanks. I'm heading back.**

**CAL**

**Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. ****Wouldn't interest you. Good of you to come.**

**Cal and the other gentlemen exit.**

**ROSE**

**Jack, must you go?**

**JACK**

**Time for me to go row with the other slaves.**

Some people in the room looked uncomfortable by that statement.

**He leans over to take her hand.**

**INSERT: We see him slip a tiny folded not into her palm.**

**Ruth, scowling, watches him walk away across the enormous room. Rose ****surreptitiously opens the note below table level. It reads: "Make it count. ****Meet me at the clock".**

"Oh, Rose. Please don't tell me that you're going to meet him there." Ruth said horrified.

**CUT TO:**

**84 INT. A-DECK FOYER-NIGHT**

**Rose crosses the A-Deck foyer, sighting Jack at the landing above. Overhead ****is the crystal dome. Jack has his back to her, studying the ornate clock ****with its carved figures of Honor and Glory. It softly strikes the hour.**

**MOVING WITH ROSE as she goes up the sweeping staircase toward him. He ****turns, sees her... smiles.**

Ruth groaned loudly and everyone chuckled.

**JACK**

**Want to go to a real party?**

_**FINISHED! For now at least. And if some of you didn't notice, my "name" was used in the chapter. It's not my real name, but it's really close. And I'm sorry if I didn't add too muck stuff involving Old Rose, but I tried. I will be going on vacation for a week to get away from the cold so I don't know if I will be able to update from there. Anyways, I hoped you all liked it. Please, comment, review, critique, anything really! Thanks for the reviews!**_

**_-Percabeth :D_**


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hey. So, I have important information for you all. First, I will be back in town tomorrow so I will be able to update. I can't really update my story from my I-pod with out dome complications now can I? Anyway, i have the line up of the stories that I will start and/or finish. 1) Changing The Future 2) What Really Happened 3) After 2:AM (a really good story idea sent to me by BellaVision(sorry if you didn't wanna be mentioned in this update, I just felt you should be recognized) 4) Any story ideas you guys send me 5) Any story I come up with. Thank you all for the reviews and critique. Love youz guys. (not in a weird way) I will update at some point by the end of the week if not sooner (or later. I can never tell) Bye! -Percabeth :D 


	7. Chapter 6

**_I'm back! Sorry for the delay, and sorry for not updating sooner than planned. If you have noticed, the chapters are getting longer and longer, this chapter alone took up 23 page on word. I also have the next chapter on the way and its 54 pages long. YIKES! Anyway, loved the reviews. Thank all o' yah for readin this story. But its not done yet... sooo... ON WITH THE FRIGGEN STORY! (And sorry if this chapter doesn't have that much dialogue. It will have more next chapter). _**

**85 INT. THIRD CLASS GENERAL ROOM**

**Crow led and alive with music, laughter and raucous carrying on. And a hoc ****band is gathered near the upright piano, honking out lively stomping music ****on fiddle, accoridon and tambourine. People of all ages are dancing, ****drinking beer and wine, smoking, laughing, even brawling.**

Most of the people looked at the screen all thinking, "Man that looks like fun..."

**Tommy hands Rose a pint of stout and she hoists it. Jack meanwhile dances ****with 5 year old Cora Cartmell, or tries to, with her standing on his feet. ****As the tune ends, Rose leans down to the little girl.**

"YAY! IT"S MEEE!" Cora yelled excitedly jumping for joy. Almost everyone laughed at her excitement.

** ROSE**

**May I cut in, miss?**

** JACK**

**You're still my best girl, Cora.**

"YAY! THANK YOU UNCLE JACK FOR THE NICE WORDS!" Cora said running into Jack's arms, almost knocking him off his chair.

"You're welcome, Cora." Jack said ruffling her hair.

**Cora scampers off. Rose and Jack face each other. She is trembling as he ****takes her right hand in his left. His other hand slides to the small of her ****back. It is an electrifying moment.**

** ROSE**

**I don't know the steps.**

** JACK**

**Just move with me. Don't think.**

**The music starts and they are off. A little awkward at first, she starts to ****get into it. She grins at Jack as she starts to get the rhythm of the ****steps.**

** ROSE**

**Wait... stop!**

**She bends down, pulling off her high heeled shoes, and flings them to ****Tommy. Then she grabs Jack and they plunge back into the fray, dancing ****faster as the music speeds up.**

Almost everyone laughed at Tommy's expression on his face on and off screen. It was just too funny looking.

** CUT TO:**

**86 OMITTED**

**87 INT. THIRD CLASS GENERAL ROOM**

**The scene is rowdy and rollicking. A table gets knocked over as a drunk ****crashes into it. And in the middle of it... Rose dancing with Jack in her ****stocking feet. The steps are fast and she shines with sweat. A space opens ****around them, and people watch them, clapping as the band plays faster and ****faster.**

**FABRIZIO AND HELGA. Dancing has obviated the need for a common language. He ****whirls her, then she responds by whirling him... Fabrizio's eyes go wide ****when he realizes she's stronger than he is.**

Everyone laughed at that, even the snooty first class people. The idea of Helga whirling Fabrizio was just too funny to sit their staring at the screen quietly. Helga and Fabrizio blushed and slid down in their seats.

**The tune ends in a mad rush. Jack steps away from Rose with a flourish, ****allowing her to take a bow. Exhilarated and slightly tipsy, she does a ****graceful ballet ployer, feet turned out perfectly. Everyone laughs and ****applauds. Rose is a hit with the steerage folks, who've never had a lady ****party with them.**

**They move to a table, flushed and sweaty. Rose grabs Fabrizio's cigarette ****and takes a big drag. She's feeling cocky. Fabrizio is grinning, holding ****hands with Helga.**

While almost everyone was staring at Rose in shock, Fabrizio and Helga started blushing again.

** JACK**

**How you two doin'?**

** FABRIZIO**

**I don't know what she's say, she don't know what I say, so we get along ****fine.**

**Tommy walks up with a pint for each of them. Rose chugs hers, showing off.**

Now it was the men's turn to stare at Rose in shock, astounded that she would be able to do that.

** ROSE**

**You think a first class girl can't drink?**

**Everybody else is dancing again, and Bjorn Gundersen crashes into Tommy, ****who sloshes his beer over Rose's dress. She laughs, not caring. But Tommy ****lunges, grabbing Bjorn and wheeling him around.**

** TOMMY**

**You stupid b******!**

**Bjorn comes around, his fists coming up... and Jack leaps into the middle ****of it, pushing them apart.**

** JACK**

**Boys, boys! Did I ever tell you the one about the Swede and the Irishman ****goin' to the whorehouse?**

**Tommy stands there, all piss and vinegar, chest puffed up. Then he grins ****and claps Bjorn on the shoulder.**

Everyone laughed at that.

** ROSE**

**So, you think you're big tough men? Let's see you do this.**

**In her stocking feet she assumes a ballet stance, arms raised, and goes up ****on point, taking her entire weight on the tips of her toes. The guys gape ****at her incredible muscle control. She comes back down, then her face screws ****up in pain. She grabs one foot, hopping around.**

Everyone stared at Rose in shock until Tommy yelled,

"WOOO! GO ROSE!" Then everyone but the few first class people started clapping and laughing. Rose blushed and hid her face in Jacks chest. Jack looked down at her shocked, yet pleased. he put his arms around her and held her close to him. Rose smiled hugely at that.

** ROSE**

**Oooowww! I haven't done that in years.**

**Jack catches her as she loses her balance, and everyone cracks up.**

Everyone started laughing off screen too.

**THE DOOR to the well deck is open a few inches as Lovejoy watches through ****the gap. He sees Jack holding Rose, both of them laughing.**

**LOVEJOY closes the door.**

"Really Cal? You send your henchman to find me instead of yourself? Real mature." Rose said. Cal's face flushed with anger, but before he could comment, Alison stepped in.

"She's right, you know. Even the men in my time who have more money than you go and find their girlfriend, fiancee, or wife themselves." Cal huffed angrily and sat back down.

** CUT TO:**

**88 EXT. BOAT DECK - NIGHT**

**The stars blaze overhead, so bright and clear you can see the Milky Way. ****Rose and Jack walk along the row of lifeboats. Still giddy from the party, ****they are singing a popular song "Come Josephine in My Flying Machine".**

** JACK/ROSE**

**Come Josephine in my flying machine. ****And it's up she goes! Up she goes! ****In the air she goes. Where? There she goes!**

**They fumble the words and break down laughing. They have reached the First ****Class Entrance, but don't go straight in, not wanting the evening to end. ****Through the doors the sound of the ship's orchestra wafts gently. Rose ****grabs a davit and leans back, staring at the cosmos.**

** ROSE**

**Isn't it magnificent? So grand and endless.**

**She goes to the rail and leans on it.**

** ROSE**

**They're such small people, Jack... my crowd. They think they're giants on ****the earth, but they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this ****little tiny champagne bubble... and someday the bubble's going to burst.**

Those few first class people glared at her and looked back at the screens, with their noses in the air.

**He leans at the rail next to her, his hand just touching hers. It is the ****slightest contact imaginable, and all either one of them can feel is that ****square inch of skin where their hands are touching.**

** JACK**

**You're not one of them. There's been a mistake.**

** ROSE**

**A mistake?**

** JACK**

**Uh huh. You got mailed to the wrong address.**

** ROSE**

** (laughing)**

**I did, didn't I?**

Ruth pondered this for a moment.

_She never has been one for this crowd, hasn't she? Oh, why didn't I see this sooner? And why did I even introduce her to Caledon anyways?_

** (MORE)**

** ROSE (CONT'D)**

** (pointing suddenly)**

**Look! A shooting star.**

** JACK**

**That was a long one. My father used to say that whenever you saw one, it ****was a soul going to heaven.**

** ROSE**

**I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?**

**Jack looks at her, and finds that they are suddenly very close together. It ****would be so easy to move another couple of inches, to kiss her. Rose seems ****to be thinking the same thing.**

** JACK**

**What would you wish for?**

**After a beat, Rose pulls back.**

** ROSE**

**Something I can't have.**

** (she smiles sadly)**

**Goodnight, Jack. And thank you.**

**She leaves the rail and hurries through the First Class Entrance.**

** JACK**

**Rose!**

**But the door bangs shut, and she is gone. Back to her world.**

** CUT TO:**

**89 INT. ORSE AND CAL'S SUITE / PRIVATE PROMENADE - DAY**

**SUNDAY APRIL 14, 1912. A bright clear day. Sunlight splashing across the ****promenade. Rose and Cal are having breakfast in silence. The tension is ****palpable. Trudy Bolt, in her maid's uniform, pours the coffee and goes ****inside.**

** CAL**

**I had hoped you would come to me last night.**

** ROSE**

**I was tired.**

** CAL**

**Yes. Your exertions below decks were no doubt exausting.**

** ROSE**

** (stiffening)**

**I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me.**

** CAL**

**You will never behave like that again! Do you understand?**

** ROSE**

**I'm not some foreman in your mills than you can command! I am your ****fiancee-**

**Cal explodes, sweeping the breakfast china off the table with a crash. He ****moves to her in one shocking moment, glowering over her and gripping the ****sides of her chair, so she is trapped between his arms.**

"CAL!" Rose, Ruth, Molly, and all of the men yelled.

"What? I am merely showing her who is in charge and trying to keep her in place."

"That still gives you no right to treat her/me that way." They said.

** CAL**

**Yes! You are! And my wife... in practice, if not yet by law. So you will ****honor me, as a wife is required to honor her husband! I will not be made ****out a fool! Is this in any way unclear?**

**Rose shrinks into the chair. She sees Trudy, frozen, partway through the ****door bringing the orange juice. Cal follows Rose's glance and straightens ****up. He stalks past the maid, entering the stateroom.**

** ROSE**

**We... had a little accident. I'm sorry, Trudy.**

** CUT TO:**

**90 INT. RUTH'S SUITE - DAY**

**Rose is dressed for the day, and is in the middle of helping Ruth with her ****corset. The tight bindings do not inhibit Ruth's fury at all.**

** RUTH**

**You are not to see that boy again, do you understand me Rose? I forbid it!**

**Rose has her knee at the base of her mother's back and is pulling the ****corset strings with both hands.**

** ROSE**

**Oh, stop it, Mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed.**

**Ruth pulls away from her, and crosses to the door, locking it. CLACK!**

** RUTH**

** (wheeling on her)**

**Rose, this is not a game! Our situation is precarious. You know the money's ****gone!**

"What? The money is gone? Why haven't you told us this?" Everyone asked, some surprized and curious while others (Cal) was furious.

"Oh please, it will explain shortly." Alison said calmly.

** ROSE**

**Of course I know it's gone. You remind me every day!**

** RUTH**

**Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good ****name. And that name is the only card we have to play.**

"Ohhh..." Everyone said understanding. Cal was still angry that he could be tricked like that.

**Rose turns her around and grabs the corset strings again. Ruth sucks in her ****waist and Rose pulls.**

** RUTH**

**I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Hockley, and it will insure ****our survival.**

** ROSE**

** (hurt and lost)**

**How can you put this on my shoulders?**

**Rose turns to her, and we see what Rose sees- the naked fear in her ****mother's eyes.**

** RUTH**

**Do you want to se me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? Do you ****want to see our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to ****the winds? My God, Rose, how can you be so selfish?**

** ROSE**

**It's so unfair.**

** RUTH**

**Of course it's unfair! We're women. Our choices are never easy.**

"So true." All of the women said sadly.

**Rose pulls the corset tighter.**

** CUT TO:**

**91 INT. FIRST CLASS DINING SALOON**

**At the divine service, Captain Smith is leading a group in the hymn ****"Almighty Father Strong To Save." Rose and Ruth sing in the middle of the ****group.**

**Lovejoy stands well back, keeping an eye on Rose. He notices a commotion at ****the entry doors. Jack has been halted there by two stewards. He is dressed ****in his third class clothes, and stands there, hat in hand, looking out of ****place.**

** STEWARD**

**Look, you, you're not supposed to be in here.**

** JACK**

**I was just here last night... don't you remember?**

** (seeing Lovejoy coming toward him)**

**He'll tell you.**

** LOVEJOY**

**Mr. Hockley and Mrs. DeWitt Bukater continue to be most appreciative of ****your assistance. They asked me to give you this in gratitude-**

**He holds out two twenty dollar bills, which Jack refuses to take.**

** JACK**

**I don't want money, I-**

** LOVEJOY**

**-and also to remind you that you hold a third class ticket and your ****presence here is no longer appropriate.**

**Jack spots Rose but she doesn't see him.**

** JACK**

**I just need to talk to Rose for a-**

** LOVEJOY**

**Gentlemen, please see that Mr. Dawson gets back where he belongs.**

** (giving the twenties to the stewards)**

**And that he stays there.**

Out of no where a smack hits the back of Lovejoy's head. He looked up in shock to find Alison standing there with her hand raised looking proud.

"OH! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!" She said bouncing up and down lke Cora earlier. She then went back to her chair.

** STEWARD**

**Yes sir!**

** (to Jack)**

**Come along you.**

**END ON ROSE, not seeing Jack hustled out.**

** ROSE**

** (singing)**

**O hear us when we cry to thee for those in peril on the sea.**

** CUT TO:**

**92 INT. GYMNASIUM - DAY**

**An Edwardian nautilus room. There are machines we recognize, and some ****don't. A woman pedals a stationary bicycle in a long dress, looking ****rediculous. Thomas Andrews is leading a small tour group, including Rose, ****Ruth and Cal. Cal is wroking the oars of a stationary rowing machine with a ****well trained stroke.**

** CAL**

**Reminds me of my Harvard days.**

Everyone except Cal rolled their eyes at him.

**T.W. McCAULEY, the gym instructor, is a bouncy little man in white ****flannels, eager to show off his modern equipment, like his present-day ****counterpart on an "Abflex" infomercial. He hits a switch and a machine with ****a saddle on it starts to undulate. Rose puts her hand on it, curious.**

** MCCAULEY**

**The electric horse is very popular. We even have an electric camel.**

** (to Ruth)**

**Care to try your hand at the rowing, m'am?**

** RUTH**

**Don't be absurd. I can't think of a skill I should likely need less.**

** ANDREWS**

**The next stop on our tour will be bridge. This way, please.**

** CUT TO:**

**93 EXT. AFT WELL DECK, B-DECK AND A-DECK - DAY**

**Jack, walking with determination, is followed closely by Tommy and ****Fabrizio. He quickly climbs the steps to B-Deck and steps over the gate ****separating 3rd from 2nd class.**

** TOMMY**

**She's a goddess amongst mortal men, there's no denyin'. But she's in ****another world, Jackie, forget her. She's closed the door.**

"AWW! Thanks for the compliment Tommy!" Rose said bounding over and kissing him on the cheek, then went back to Jack's lap. All the while, Tommy was blushing like mad.

**Jack moves furtively to the wall below the A-Deck promenade, aft.**

** JACK**

**It was them, not her.**

** (glancing around the deck)**

**Ready... go.**

**Tommy shakes his head resignedly and puts his hands together, crouching ****down. Jack steps into Tommy's hands and gets boosted up to the next deck, ****where he scrambles nimbly over the railing, onto the First Class deck.**

** TOMMY**

**He's not bein' logical, I tell ya.**

** FABRIZIO**

**Amore is'a not logical.**

"So true." Everyone muttered.

** CUT TO:**

**94 EXT. A-DECK / AFT - DAY**

**A man is playing with his son, who is spinning a top with a string. The ****man's overcoat and hat are sitting on a deck chair nearby. Jack emerges ****from behind one of the huge deck cranes and calmly picks up the coat and ****bowler hat. He walks away, slipping into the coat, and slicks his hair back ****with spit. Then puts the hat on at a jaunty angle. At a distance he could ****pass for a gentlemen.**

The master at arms glared at Jack, but didn't say anything while Jack looked down sheepishly.

** CUT TO:**

**95 INT. BRIDGE / CHARTROOM - DAY**

**HAROLD BRIDE, the 21 year old Junior Wireless Operator, hustles in and ****skirts around Andrews' tour group to hand a Marconigram to Captain Smith.**

** BRIDE**

**Another ice warning, sir. This one from the "Baltic".**

** SMITH**

**Thankyou, Sparks.**

**Smith glances at the message then nonchalantly puts it in his pocket. He ****nods reassuringly to Rose and the group.**

** SMITH**

**Not to worry, it's quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're ****speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit.**

Smith looked down sadly.

_How could I have been so stupid. I've risked everyone's lives because I thought this ship was unsinkable._

**Andrews scowls slightly before motioning the group toward the door. They ****exit just as SECOND OFFICER CHARLES HERBERT LIGHTOLLER comes out of the ****chartroom, stopping next to First Officer Murdoch.**

** LIGHTOLLER**

**Did we ever find those binoculars for the lookouts?**

** FIRST OFFICER MURDOCH**

**Haven't seen them since Southampton.**

** CUT TO:**

**96 EXT. BOAT DECK / STARBOARD SIDE - DAY**

**Andrews leads the group back from the bridge along the boat deck.**

** ROSE**

**Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats ****times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are ****not enough for everyone aboard.**

** ANDREWS**

**About half, actually. Rose, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in ****these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here.**

** (he gestures along the eck)**

**But it was thought... by some... that the deck would look too cluttered. So ****I was over-ruled.**

The room grew tense at this news and glared at Mr. Ismay because he was the one that had told Mr. Andrews to do that.

** CAL**

** (slapping the side of a boat)**

**Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!**

** ANDREWS**

**Sleep soundly, young Rose. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. ****She's all the lifeboat you need.**

**As they are passing Boat 7, a gentlemen turns from the rail and walks up ****behind the group. It is Jack. He taps Rose on the arm and she turns, ****gasping. He motions and she cuts away from the group toward a door which ****Jack holds open. They duck into the-**

** CUT TO:**

**97 INT. GYMNASIUM - DAY**

**Jack closes the door behind her, and glances out through the ripple-glass ****window to the starboard rail, where the gym instructor is chatting up the ****woman who was riding the bike. Rose and Jack are alone in the room.**

** ROSE**

**Jack, this is impossible. I can't see you.**

**He takes her by the shoulders.**

** JACK**

**Rose, you're no picnic... you're a spoiled little brat even, but under that ****you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding girl ****I've ever known and-**

** ROSE**

**Jack, I-**

** JACK**

**No wait. Let me try to get this out. You're amazing... and I know I have****nothing to offer you, Rose. I know that. But I'm involved now. You jump, I ****jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowin' that you're goin' to be ****alright.**

**Rose feels the tears coming to her eyes. Jack is so open and real... not ****like anyone she has ever known.**

** ROSE**

**You're making this very hard. I'll be fine. Really.**

** JACK**

**I don't think so. They've got you in a glass jar like some butterfly, and ****you're goin' to die if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, 'cause ****you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is goin' to go out.**

** ROSE**

**It's not up to you to save me, Jack.**

** JACK**

**You're right. Only you can do that.**

** ROSE**

**I have to get back, they'll miss me. Please, Jack, for both our sakes, ****leave me alone.**

Rose smiled at how much Jack cares for her, and buried her face in his chest. He held her closer and kissed the top of her head.

** CUT TO:**

**98 INT. FIRST CLASS LOUNG - DAY**

**The most elegant room on the ship, done in Louis Quinze Versaille style.****Rose sits on a divan, with a group of other women arrayed around her. Ruth, ****the Countess Rothes and Lady Duff-Gordon are taking tea. Rose is silent and ****still as a porcelain figurine as the conversation washes around her.**

** RUTH**

**Of course the invitations had to be sent back to the printers twice. And ****the bridesmaids dresses! Let me tell you what an odyssey that has been...**

**TRACKING SLOWLY IN on Rose as Ruth goes on.**

**REVERSE, ROSE'S POV: A tabeau of MOTHER and DAUGHTER having tea. The four ****year old girl, wearing white gloves, daintily picking up a cookie. The ****mother correcting her on her posture, and the way she holds the teacup. The ****little girl is trying so hard to please, her expression serious. A glimpse ****of Rose at that age, and we see the relentless conditioning... the pain to ****becoming an Edwardian geisha.**

**ON ROSE. She calmly and deliberately turns her teacup over, spilling tea ****all over her dress.**

** ROSE**

**Oh, look what I've done.**

** CUT TO:**

**99 EXT. TITANIC - DAY**

**TITANIC STEAMS TOWARD US, in the dusk light, as if lit by the embers of a ****giant fire. As the ship looms, FILLING FRAME, we push in on the bow. Jack ****is there, right at the apex of the bow railing, his favorite spot. He ****closes his eyes, letting the chill wind clear his head.**

**Jack hears her voice, behind him...**

** ROSE**

**Hello, Jack.**

**He turns and she is standing there.**

** ROSE**

**I changed my mind.**

**He smiles at her, his eyes drinking her in. Her cheeks are red with the ****chill wind, and her eyes sparkle. Her hair blows wildly about her face.**

Rose and Jack smiled hugely at her change of heart.

** ROSE**

**Fabrizio said you might be up-**

** JACK**

**Sssshh. Come here.**

**He puts his hands on her waist. As if he is going to kiss her.**

** JACK**

**Close your eyes.**

**She does, and he turns her to face forward, the way the ship is going. He ****presses her gently to the rail, standing right behind her. Then he takes ****her two hands and raises them until she is standing with her arms ****outstetched on each side. Rose is going along with him. When he lowers his ****hands, her arms stay up... like wings.**

"Wow" Whispered most of the people in the room at how spectacular that looked.

** JACK**

**Okay. Open them.**

**Rose gasps. There is nothing in her field of vision but water. It's like ****there is no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring. The ****Atlantic unrolls toward her, a hammered copper shield under a dusk sky. ****There is only the wind, and the hiss of the water 50 feel below.**

"Wow... that looks beautiful." Said the women in the room.

** ROSE**

**I'm flying!**

**She leans forward, arching her back. He puts his hands on her waist to ****steady her.**

** JACK**

** (singing softly)**

**Come Josephine in my flying machine...**

**Rose cleses her eyes, feeling herself floating weightless far above the ****sea. She smiles dreamily, then leans back, gently pressing her back against ****his chest. He pushes forward slightly against her.**

**Slowly he raises his hands, arms outstretched, and they meet hers... ****fingertips gently touching. Then their fingers intertwine. Moving slowly, ****their fingers caress through and around each other like the bodies of two ****lovers.**

**Jack tips his face forward into her blowing hair, letting the scent of her ****wash over him, until his cheek is agianst her ear.**

**Rose turns her head until her lips are near his. She lowers her arms, ****turning further, until she finds his mouth with hers. He wraps his arms ****around her from behind, and they kiss like this with her head turned and ****tilted back, surrendering to him, to the emotion, to the inevitable. They ****kiss, slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion.**

**Jack and the ship seem to merge into one force of power and optimism, ****lifting her, buoying her forward on a magical journey, soaring onward into ****a night without fear.**

Rose and Jack looked at each other and kissed each other with the same amount of passion as seen in the film. Alison and old Rose squealed and took pictures with their cameras. Then they turned back to the movie.

**100 IN THE CROW'S NEST, high above and behind them, lookout FREDERICK FLEET ****nudges his mate, REGINALD LEE, pointing down at the figures in the bow.**

** FLEET**

**Wish I had those bleedin' binoculars.**

**101 JACK AND ROSE, embracing at the bow rail, DISSOLVE SLOWLY AWAY, leaving ****the ruined bow of the WRECK-**

** CUT TO:**

**102 INT. KELDYSH IMAGING SHACK**

**OLD ROSE blinks, seeming to come back to the present. She sees the wreck on ****the screen, the sad ghost ship deep in the abyss.**

** ROSE**

**That was the last time Titanic ever saw daylight.**

The tension in the room grew larger.

**Brock Lovett changes the tape in the minicassette recorder.**

** BROCK**

**So we're up to dusk on the night of the sinking. Six hours to go.**

** BODINE**

**Don't you love it? There's Smith, he's standing there with the iceberg**

**warning in his fricking hand...**

** (remembering Rose)**

**... excuse me... in his hand, and he's ordering more speed.**

Smith looked down in shame.

** BROCK**

**26 years of experience working against him. He figures anything big enough ****to sink the ship they're going to see in time to turn. But the ship's too ****big, with too small a rudder... it can't corner worth sh**. Everything he ****knows is wrong.**

**ROSE is ignoring this conversation. She has the art-nouveau comb with the ****jade butterfly on the handle in her hands, turning it slowly. She is ****watching a monitor, which shows the ruins of Suite B-52/56. PUSH IN until ****the image fills frame.**

** TRANSITION:**

**103 INT. ROSE'S SUITE**

**... 1912. Like in a dream the beautiful woodwork and satin upholstery ****emerge from the rusted ruin. Jack is overwhelmed by the opulence of the ****room. He sets his sketchbood and drawing materials on the marble table.**

** ROSE**

**Will this light do? Don't artists need good light?**

** JACK**

** (bad French accent)**

**Zat is true, I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions.**

Almost everyone is laughing at Jacks bad accent, even Cal cracked a smile.

** (seeing the paintings)**

**Hey... Monet!**

**He crouches next to the paintings stacked against the wall.**

** JACK**

**Isn't he great... the use of color? I saw him once... through a hole in ****this garden fence in Giverny.**

Everyone snickered.

**She goes into the adjoining walk-in wardrobe closet. He sees her go to the ****safe and start working the combination. He's fascinated.**

** ROSE**

**Cal insist on luggin this thing everywhere.**

** JACK**

**Should I be expecting him anytime soon?**

** ROSE**

**Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out.**

Everyone laughed at that, while Cal sat there grumpily.

**CLUNK! She unlocks the safe. Glancing up, she meets his eyes in the mirror ****behind the safe. She opens it and removes the necklace, then holds it out ****to Jack who takes it nervously.**

** JACK**

**What is it? A sapphire?**

** ROSE**

**A diamond. A very rare diamond, called the Heart of the Ocean.**

**Jack gazes at wealth beyond his comprehension.**

** ROSE**

**I want you to draw me like your French girl. Wearing this.**

** (she smiles at him)**

**Wearing only this.**

Everyone stared at Rose in shock at Rose.

"What? I can do whatever I like." Rose said blushing.

**He looks up at her, surprised, and we CUT TO:**

**104 ROSE'S BEDROOM. ON THE BUTTERFLY COMB as Rose draws it out of her hair. ****She shakes her head and her hair falls free around her shoulders.**

**105 IN THE SITTING ROOM Jack is laying out his pencils like surgical tools. ****His sketchbook is open and ready. He looks up as she comes into the room, ****wearing a silk kimono.**

** ROSE**

**The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a china doll. ****As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want.**

**She hands him a dime and steps back, parting the kimono. The blue stone ****lies on her creamy breast. Her heart is pounding as she slowly lowers the ****robe.**

**Jack looks so stricken, it is almost comical. The kimono drops to the floor ****(this is all in cuts, lyrical).**

Everyone chuckled at Jacks face.

** ROSE**

**Tell me when it looks right to you.**

**She poses on the divan, settling like a cat into the position we remember ****from the drawing... almost.**

** JACK**

**Uh... just bend your left leg a little and... and lower your head. Eyes to ****me. That's it.**

**Jack starts to sketch. He drops his pencil and she stifles a laugh.**

** ROSE**

**I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet ****blushing.**

** JACK**

** (sweating)**

**He does landscapes.**

Everyone chuckled again while Cal looked at Rose with lust until he saw Alison and Jack glaring at him.

**TIGHT ON JACK as his eyes come up to look at her over the top edge of his ****sketchpad. We have seen this image of him before, in her memory. It is an ****image she will carry the rest of her life.**

**Despite his nervousness, he draws with sure strokes, and what emerges is ****the best thing he has ever done. Her pose is languid, her hands beautiful, ****and her eyes radiate her energy.**

**PUSH SLOWLY IN ON ROSE'S FACE...**

** TRANSITION:**

**106 INT. KELDYSH / IMAGING SHACK**

**MATCH DISSOLVE/MORPH to Rose, 101 years old. Only her eyes are the same.**

** OLD ROSE**

**My heart was pounding the whole time. It was the most erotic moment of my ****life... up till then at least.**

**CUT TO REVERSE: A semicircle of listeners staring in rapt, frozen silence. ****The story of Jack and Rose has finally and completely grabbed them.**

Everyone laughed at that scene.

** BODINE**

**What, uh... happened next?**

** OLD ROSE**

** (smiling)**

**You mean, did we "do it"?**

Both Rose and Jack blushed at that comment.

** CUT TO:**

**107 INT. ROSE AND CAL'S SUITE - NIGHT**

**BACK TO 1912. Jack is signing the drawing. Rose, wearing her kimono again, ****is leaning on his shoulder, watching.**

** OLD ROSE (V.O.)**

**Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Bodine, but Jack was very professional.**

**Rose gazes at the drawing. He has X-rayed her soul.**

** ROSE**

**Date it, Jack. I want to always remember this night.**

**He does: 4/14/1912. Rose meanwhile scribbles a note on a piece of Titanic ****stationary. We don't see what it says. She accepts the drawing from him, ****and crosses to the safe in the wardrobe.**

**She puts the diamond back in the safe, placing the drawing and the note on ****top of it. Closes the door with a CLUNK!**

_**FINALLY! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Again, sorry for the long wait. Anyway, review, comment, critique, anything will be good. And thanks for the reviews for last chapter.**_

**_-Percabeth :D_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Took too long to finish this chapter. Thanks all of you for reviewing! Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

**108 INT. FIRST CLASS SMOKING ROOM - NIGHT**

**Lovejoy enters from the Palm Court through the revolving door and crosses ****the room toward Hockley. A fire is blazing in the marble fireplace, and the ****usual fatcats are playing cards, drinking and talking. Cal sees Lovejoy and ****detaches from his group, coming to him.**

** LOVEJOY**

**None of the stewards have seen her.**

** CAL**

** (low but forceful)**

**This is ridiculous, there's only so many places she could be. Lovejoy. Find her.**

Cal and Lovejoy suddenly felt something pelt at their heads. he looked around until they saw Alison grinning evilly while bending three stones in her hand.

"I've always wanted to do that... well what would really make my day is if I could kill Cal, but he ends-up doing it himself in the crash of 29... but since that will happen no matter what you do, I brought stones to chuck at you since there are no rocks in the middle of the ocean."She said while pouting.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is the crash of 29?"Tommy asked.

"Of course I don't mind. You're one of the people in here that I actually like. Anyway, the crash of 29 was when the stock market crashed causing millions of people to lose their money and homes. We call it the Great Depression in my time. Cal here was one of the victims of the crash and put a pistol to his mouth that year. The depression became world-wide and became one of the causes of World War 2." Everyone looked at her in shock and fear about what was going to happen in the future only a decade or so away.

** CUT TO:**

**109 EXT. ATLANTIC - NIGHT**

**TITANIC glides across an unnatural sea, blakc and calm as a pool of oil. ****The ships lights are mirrored almost perfectly in the black water. The sky ****is brilliant with stars. A meteor traces a bright line across the heavens.**

**110 ON THE BRIDGE, Captain Smith peers out at the blackness ahead of the ****ship. QUARTERMASTER HITCHINS brings him a cup of hot tea with lemon. It ****steams in the bitter cold of the open bridge. Second Officer Lightoller is ****next to him, staring out at the sheet of black glass the Atlantic has ****become.**

** LIGHTOLLER**

**I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm, in 24 years at sea.**

** SMITH**

**Yes, like a mill pond. Not a breath of wind.**

** LIGHTOLLER**

**It's make the bergs harder to see, with no breaking water at the base.**

** SMITH**

**Mmmmm. Well, I'm off. Maintain speed and heading, Mr. Lightoller.**

** LIGHTOLLER**

**Yes sir.**

** SMITH**

**And wake me, of course, if anything becomes in the slightest degree ****doubtful.**

** CUT TO:**

**111 INT. ROSE AND CAL'S SUITE**

**Rose, fully dressed now, returns to the sitting room. They hear a key in ****the lock. Rose takes Jack's hand and leads him silently through the ****bedrooms. Lovejoy enters by the sitting room door.**

** LOVEJOY**

**Miss Rose? Hello?**

**He hears a door opening and goes through Cal's room toward hers.**

** CUT TO:**

**112 INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE SUITE**

**Rose and Jack come out of her stateroom, closing the door. She leads him ****quickly along the corridor toward the B deck foyer. They are halfway across ****the open space when the sitting room door opens in the corridor and Lovejoy ****comes out. The valet sees Jack with Rose and hustles after them.**

** ROSE**

**Come on!**

**She and Jack break into a run, surprising the few ladies and gentlemen ****about. Rose leads him past the stairs to the bank of elevators. They run ****into one, shocking the heck out of the OPERATOR.**

** ROSE**

**Take us down. Quickly, quickly!**

**The Operator scrambles to comply. Jack even helps him close the steel gate. ****Lovejoy runs up as the lift starts to descend. He slams one hand on the ****bars of the gate. Rose makes a very rude and unladylike gesture by giving him the finger, and laughs ****as Lovejoy disappears above. The Operator gapes at her.**

Everyone busted out laughing at that scene besides those few first class people. It was just too funny to see a first class woman do such a thing.

** CUT TO:**

**113 INT. E-DECK FOYER / ELEVATORS**

**Lovejoy emerges from another lift and runs to the one Jack and Rose were ****in. The Operator is just closing the gate to go back up. Lovejoy runsm ****around the bank of elevators and scans the foyer... no Jack and Rose. He ****tries the stairs going down to F-Deck.**

** CUT TO:**

**114 INT. F-DECK CORRIDORS / FAN ROOM**

**A functional space, with access to a number of machine spaces (fan rooms, ****boiler uptakes). Jack and Rose are leaning against a wall, laughing.**

** JACK**

**Pretty tough for a valet, this fella.**

** ROSE**

**He's an ex-Pinkerton. Cal's father hired him to keep Cal out of trouble... ****to make sure he always got back to the hotel with his wallet and watch, ****after some crawl through the less reputable parts of town...**

Everyone looked at Cal and started laughing. He glared at them and looked back at the screen.

** JACK**

**Kinda like we're doin' right now- uh oh!**

**Lovejoy has spotted them from a cross-corridor nearby. He charges toward ****them. Jack and Rose run around a corner into a blind alley. There is one ****door, marked CREW ONLY, and Jack flings it open.**

**115 They enter a roaring RAN ROOM, with no way out but a ladder going down. ****Jack latches the deadbolt on the door, and Lovejoy slams against it a ****moment later. Jack grins at Rose, pointing to the ladder.**

** JACK**

**After you, m'lady.**

** CUT TO:**

**116 INT. BOILER ROOM FIVE AND SIX**

**Jack and Rose come down the escape ladder and look around in amazement. It ****is like a vision of hell itself, with the roaring furnaces and black ****figures moving in the smoky glow. They run the length of the boiler room, ****dodging amazed stokers, and trimmers with their wheelbarrows of coal.**

** JACK**

** (shouting over the din)**

**Carry on! Don't mind us!**

**They run through the open watertight door into BOILER ROOM SIX. Jack pulls ****her through the fiercely hot alley between two boilers and they wind up in ****the dark, out of sight of the working crew. Watching from the shadows, they ****see the stokers working in the hellish glow, shovelling coal into the ****insatiable maws of the furnaces. The whole place thunders with the roar of ****the fires.**

** CUT TO:**

**117 INT. FIRST CLASS SMOKING ROOM**

**Amid unparalled luxury, Cal sits at a card game, sipping brandy.**

** COLONEL GRACIE**

**We're going like hell I tel you. I have fifty dollars that says we make it ****into New York Tuesday night!**

**Cal looks at his gold pocket watch, and scowls, not listening.**

"Wow... Cal's not betting... QUICK! CALL THE DOCTOR! I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM!" Rose said while grinning. Everyone but Cal busted out laughing. Cal just sat there, afraid Alison would do something to him with the glare she was giving him screaming that he better not do anything stupid.

** CUT TO:**

**118 OMITTED**

**119 INT. BOILER ROOM SIX**

**The furnaces roar, silhouetting the glistening stokers. Jack kisses Rose's ****face, tasting the sweat trickling down from her forehead. They kiss ****passionately in the steamy, pounding darkness.**

Jack and Rose flush at this but when they looked at each other, they wanted to kiss like that. And they did. everyone turned away while Alison and Old Rose took pictures.

** CUT TO:**

**120 INT. HOLD #2**

**Jack and Rose enter and run laughing between the rows of stacked cargo. She ****hugs herself against the cold, after the dripping heat of the boiler room.**

**They come upon William Carter's brand new RENAULT touring car, lashing down ****to a pallet. It looks like a royal coach from a fairy tale, its brass trim ****and headlamps nicely set off by its deep burgundy color.**

**Rose climbs into the plushly upholstered back seat, acting very royal. ****There are cut crystals bud vases on the walls back there, each containing a ****rose. Jack jumps into the driver's seat, enjoying hte feel of the leather ****and wood.**

** JACK**

**Where to, Miss?**

** ROSE**

**To the stars.**

**ON JACK as her hands come out of the shadows and pull him over the seat ****into the back. He lands next to her, and his breath seems loud in the quiet ****darkness. He looks at her and she is smiling. It is the moment of truth.**

** JACK**

**Are you nervous?**

** ROSE**

**Au contraire, mon cher.**

**He strokes her face, cherishing her. She kisses his artist's fingers.**

** ROSE**

**Put your hands on me Jack.**

**She put his hand on her breast and he crashed his lips to hers. He kisses her, and she slides down in the seat under his welcome weight.**

Everyone started looking uncomfortable as they figured out what was going to happen next. Cora just sat there looking at everyone confused.

** CUT TO:**

**121 INT. WIRELESS ROOM**

**A BRILLIANT ARC OF ELECTRICITY fills frame- the sparks gap of the Marconi ****instrument as SENIOR WIRELESS OPERATOR JACK PHILLIPS (24) rapidly keys out ****a message. Junior Operator Bride looks through the huge stack of outgoin ****messages swamping them.**

** BRIDE**

**Look at this one, he wants his private train to meet him. La dee da.**

** (slaps them down)**

**We'll be up all bloody night on this lot.**

**Phillips start to receive an incoming message from a nearby ship, the ****Leyland frieghter CALIFORNIAN, which jams his outgoing signal. At such ****close range, the beeps are deafening.**

** PHILLIPS**

**Christ! It's that idiot on the Californian.**

**Cursing, Phillips furiously keys a rebuke.**

** CUT TO:**

**122 INT. / EXT. WIRELESS SHAK / FREIGHTER CALIFORNIAN**

**Wireless Operater CYRIL EVANS pulls his earphone off his ear as the ****Titanic's spark deafens him. he translates the message for THIRD OFFICER ****GROVES.**

** EVANS**

**Stupid bastard. I try to warn him about the ice, and he says "Keep out. ****Shut up. I'm working Cape Race."**

** GROVES**

**Now what's he sending?**

** EVANS**

**"No seasickness. Poker business good. Al". Well that's it for me. I'm ****shutting down.**

**As Evans wearily switches off his generator, Groves goes out on deck. PAN ****oFF Him to reveal the ship is stopped fifty yards from the edge of a field ****of pack ice and icebergs stretching as far as the eye can see.**

Everyone paled at that. They thought one ice burg had been enough, but now that there were so many, they started to become terrified.

** CUT TO:**

**123 EXT. OCEAN / TITANIC**

**ON TITANIC, steaming hellbent through the darkness, hurling up white water ****at the bows. The bow comes straight at us, until the bow wave WIPES THE ****FRAME-**

** CUT TO:**

**124 INT. HOLD #2**

**PUSHING IN on the rear window of the Renault, which is completely fogged ****up. Rose's hand comes up and slams against the glass for a moment, making a ****handprint in the veil of condensation.**

**INSIDE THE CAR, Jack's overcoat is like a blanket over them. It stirs and ****Rose pulls it down. They are huddled under it, intertwined, the coat being the only thing on them.**** Their faces are flushed and they look at each other wonderingly. ****She puts her hand on his face, as if making sure he is real.**

Rose and Jack looked at each other in embarrassment, love, lust, and desire. They started to lean down to kiss when Cal stood up angrily.

" Why did you give your virtue to _him_!" Cal said sneering. " That was mine to take. You would actually be a whore to a gutter-rat, when you can be my wife with everything you could ever want?" Cal said standing and started walking towards them when Alison was suddenly in his face with fire in her now dark eyes. Her hands were curled into a talon-like shape with flames licking towards the air in the palms of her hands.

"_One. Step. Closer. And. You. Will. Wish. You. Were. Never. Born." _She snarled flames growing. Old Rose came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. Alison noticeably calmed down almost immediately. Old Rose looked at her sternly.

" I know. I can't kill him since it's against my vows, but it's jut too tempting." She said, sighing. She then went back to her seat while Rose stood up.

" Caledon, no matter what you think, my virtue was never yours. And why on earth would I want you when I have Jack? I would chose Jack over anything, even family. And I would rather be his whore than your wife." She spat and then went back to sitting on Jacks lap. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and then snuggled into Jacks chest. Jack pulled her closer and glared at Cal over her head. Cal who was still frightened and wet in the pants from Alison's threat sat down before he was smoted by everyone in the room.

**ROSE**

**You're trembling.**

** JACK**

**It's okay. I'm alright.**

**He lays his cheek against her chest.**

** JACK**

**I can feel your heart beating.**

**She hugs his head to her chest, and just holds on for dear life.**

Cora decided to speak up after a long awkward moment.

" Uncle Jack? Auntie Rose? Why were you both naked?" She asked with innocence in her eyes. Jack and Rose looked at each other blushing.

"Um... you'll find out when you're older." Jack said. Cora huffed but silently agreed.

** OLD ROSE (V.O.)**

**Well, I wasn't the first teenage girl to get seduced in the backseat of a ****car, and certainly not the last, by several million. He had such fine ****hands, artists' hands, but strong too... roughened by work. I remember ****their touch even now.**

Alison awwed along with a few other women while Rose and Jack sat there flushed again.

** CUT TO:**

**125 EXT. ATLANTIC / TITANIC - NIGHT**

**The bow sweeps under us, and the CAMERA CLIMBS toward the foremast and the ****tiny half-cylinder of the crow's nest, which grows as we push in on ****lookouts Fleet and Lee. They are stamping their feet and swinging their ****arms, trying to keep warm in the 22 knot freezing wind, which whips capor ****of their breath away behind.**

** FLEET**

**You can smell ice, you know, when it's near.**

"Like that will matter in the end..." Alison muttered not too quietly, so everyone heard her and the room seemed to get more tense.

** LEE**

**Bollocks.**

** FLEET**

**Well I can.**

** CUT TO:**

**126 INT. BOILER ROOM SIX**

**Without hearing hte words over the roar of the furnaces, we see stokers ****telling TWO STEWARDS which way Rose and Jack went. The stewards move off ****toward the forward holds.**

** CUT TO:**

**127 INT. CAL AND ROSE'S SUITE**

**Cal stands at the open safe. He stares at the drawing of Rose and his face ****clenches with fury. He reads the not again: "DARLING, NOW YOU CAN KEEP US ****BOTH LOCKED IN YOUR SAFE, ROSE".**

Everyone snorted besides Cal at the idea of keeping a person in a safe.

**Lovejoy, standing behind him, looks over his shoulder at the drawing. Cal ****crumples Rose's not, then takes the drawing in both hands as if to rip it ****in half. He tenses to do it, then stops himself.**

** CAL**

**I have a better idea.**

** CUT TO:**

**128 INT. HOLD #2 - NIGHT**

**The two stewards enter. They have electric torches and play the beams ****around the hold. They spot the Renault with its fogged up rear window and ****approach it slowly.**

**FROM INSIDE we see the torch light up Rose's passionate handprint, still ****there on the fogged up glass. One steward whips open the door.**

** STEWARD**

**Got yer!**

**REVERSE: the back seat is empty.**

_Where did they go?_ Everyone thought. _They were there a minute ago._

** CUT TO:**

**129 EXT. FORWARD WELL DECK AND CROW'S NEST - NIGHT**

**Rose and Jack, fully dressed, come through a crew door onto the deck. They ****can barely stand, they are laughing so hard.**

**UP ABOVE THEM, IN THE CROW'S NEST, lookout Fleet hears the disturbance ****below and looks around and back down to the well deck, where he can see two ****figures embracing.**

**Jack and Rose stand in each others arms. Their breath clouds around them in ****the now freezing air, but they don't even feel the cold.**

** ROSE**

**When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you.**

** JACK**

**This is crazy.**

** ROSE**

**I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it.**

**Jack pulls her to him and kisses her fiercely.**

"AWWWW!" All the women squealed besides Rose and Ruth, Rose because she was embarrassed.

**130 IN THE CROW'S NEST Fleet nudges Lee.**

** FLEET**

**Cor... look at that, would ya.**

** LEE**

**They're a bloody sight warmer than we are.**

** FLEET**

**Well if that's what it takes for us two to get warm, I'd rather not, if ****it's all the same.**

Everyone had laughed at that besides those few first class people, but they did smile a bit.

**They both have a good laugh at that one. It is Fleet whose expression falls ****first. Glancing forward again, he does a double take. The color drains out ****of his face.**

**FLEET'S POV: a massive iceberg right in their path, 500 yards out.**

Everyone paled and the room grew tense.

** FLEET**

**Bugger me!**

**Fleet reaches past Lee and rings the lookout bell three times, then grabs ****the telephone, calling the bridge. He waits precious seconds for it to be ****picket up, never taking his eyes off the black mass ahead.**

** FLEET**

**Pick up, ya lazy ba*****.**

** CUT TO:**

**131 INT. / EXT. BRIDGE**

**Inside the enclosed wheelhous, SIXTH OFFICER MOODY walks unhurriedly to the ****telephone, picking it up.**

** FLEET (V.O.)**

**Is someone there?**

** MOODY**

**Yes. What do you see?**

** FLEET**

**Iceberg right ahead!**

** MOODY**

**Thankyou.**

** (hangs up, calls to Murdoch)**

**Iceberg right ahead!**

**Murdoch sees it and rushes to the engine room telegraph. While signaling ****"FULL SPEED ASTERN" he yells to Quartermaster Hitchins, who is at the ****wheel.**

** MURDOCH**

**Hard a' starboard.**

** MOODY**

** (standing behind Hitchins)**

**Hard'a starboard. The helm is hard over, sir.**

**CRASH SEQUENCE / SERIES OF CUTS:**

**132 CHIEF ENGINEER BELL is just checking the soup he has warming on a steam ****manifold when the engine telegraph clangs, then goes... incredibly... to ****FULL SPEED ASTERN. He and the other ENGINEERS just stare at it a second, ****unbelieving. Then Bell reacts.**

** BELL**

**Full astern! FULL ASTERN!**

**The engineers and greasers like madmen to close steam valves and star ****braking the mighty propeller shafts, big as Sequias, to a stop.**

**133 IN BOILER ROOM SIX, Leading Stoker FREDERICK BARRETT is standing with ****2nd Engineer JAMES HESKETH when the red warning light and "STOP" indicator ****come on.**

** BARRETT**

**Shut all dampers! Shut 'em!**

**134 FROM THE BRIDGE Murdoch watches the burg growing... straight ahead. The ****bow finally starts to come left (since the ship turns the reverse of the ****helm setting).**

**MURDOCH'S jaw clenches as the bow turns with agonizing slowness. He holds ****his breath as the horrible physics play out.**

**135 IN THE CROW'S NEST Frederick Fleet braces himself.**

**136 THE BOW OF THE SHIP thunders right at CAMERA and-**

**KRUUUNCH! The ship hits the berg on its starboard bow.**

**137 UNDERWATER we see the ice smashing in the steel hull plates. The ****iceberg bumps and scrapes along the side of the ship. Rivets pop as the ****steel plate of the hull flexes under the load.**

**138 IN #2 HOLD the two stewards stagger as the hull buckles in four feet ****with a sound like THUNDER. Like a sledgehammer beating along outside the ****ship, the berg splits the hull plates and the sea pour in, sweeping them ****off their feet. The icy water swirls around the Renault as the men ****scramble for the stairs.**

**139 ON G-DECK forward Fabrizio is tossed in his bunk by the impact. He ****hears a sound like the greatly amplified squeal of a skate on ice.**

**140 IN BOILER ROOM SIX Barret and Hesketh stagger as they hear the ROLLING ****THUNDER of the collision. They see the starboard side of the ship buckle i ****toward them and are almost swept off their feet by a rush of water coming ****in about two feet above the floor.**

**141 ON THE FORWARD WELL DECK Jack and Rose break their kiss and look up in ****astonishment as the berg sails past, blocking out the sky like a mountain. ****Fragments break off it and crash down onto the deck, and they have to jump ****back to avoid flying chunks of ice.**

**142 ON THE BRIDGE Murdoch rings the watertight door alarm. He quicky throws ****the switch that closes them.**

** MURDOCH**

**Hard a 'port!**

**Judging the berg to be amidships, he is trying to clear the stern.**

**143 BARRETT AND HESKETH hear the DOOR ALARM and scramble through the ****swirling water to the watertight door between Boiler Rooms 6 and 5. The ****room is full of water vapor as the cold sea strikes the red hot furnaces. ****Barrett yells to the stokers scrambling through the door as it comes down ****like a slow guillotine.**

** BARRETT**

**Go Lads! Go! Go!**

**He dives through into Boiler Room 5 just before the door rumbles down with ****a CLANG.**

Rose began to shake in fear and Cora ran over and climbed on Rose and Jack's laps and clung to Jack's shirt like Rose was doing. Jack put his arms around them and held them closer to him.

**144 JACK AND ROSE rush to the starboard rail in time to see the berg moving ****aft down the side of the ship.**

**145 In his stateroom, surrounded by piles of plans while making notes in ****his ever-present book, Andrews looks up at the sound of a cut-crystal light ****fixture tinkling like a windchime.**

**He feels the shudder run through the ship. And we see it in his face. Too ****much of his soul is in this great ship for him not to feel its mortal ****wound.**

Mr. Andrews has the same expression on his face as the actor portraying him and was horrified at the thought of all these people dying because of poor planning.

**146 IN THE FIRST CLASS SMOKING ROOM Gracie watches his highball vibrating ****on the table.**

**147 IN THE PALM COURT, with its high arched windows, Molly Brown holds up ****her drink to a passing waiter.**

** MOLLY**

**Hey, can I get some ice here, please?**

**Silently, a moving wall of ice fills the window behind her. She doesn't see ****it. It disappears astern.**

"All you had to do was stick your hand out the window." Alison said and everyone chuckled at the lame attempt of trying to break the tension, but it worked a little bit.

**148 OMITTED**

**149 IN THE CROW'S NEST Fleet turns to his Lee...**

** FLEET**

**Oy, mate... that was a close shave.**

** LEE**

**Smell ice, can you? Bleedin' Christ!**

Everyone chuckled darkly.

** CUT TO:**

**150 INT. / EXT. BRIDGE**

**CLOSE ON MURDOCH. The alarm bells still clatter mindlessly, seeming to ****reflect his inner state. He is in shock, unable to get a grip on what just ****happened. He just ran the biggest ship in history into an iceberg on its ****maiden voyage.**

** MURDOCH**

** (stiffly, to Moody)**

**Note the time. Enter it in the log.**

**Captain Smith rushes out of his cabin onto the bridge, tucking in his ****shirt.**

** SMITH**

**What was that, Mr. Murdoch?**

** MURDOCH**

**An iceberg, sir. I put her hard a' starboard and run the engines full ****astern, but it was too close. I tried to port around it, but she hi... and ****I-**

** SMITH**

**Close the emergency doors.**

** MURDOCH**

**The doors are closed. ****Together they rush out onto the starboard wing, and Murdoch points. Smith ****looks into the darkness aft, then wheels around to FOURTH OFFICER BOHALL.**

** SMITH**

**Find the Carpenter and get him to sound the ship.**

** CUT TO:**

**151 INT. G-DECK FORWARD**

**In steerage, Fabrizio comes out into the hall to see what's going on. He ****sees dozens of rats running toward him in the corridor, fleeing the ****flooding bow. Fabrizio jumps aside as the rats run by.**

** FABRIZIO**

**Ma- che cazzo!**

**152 IN HIS STATEROOM Tommy gets out of his top bunk in the dark and drops ****down to the floor. SPLASH!**

"Oh crap! The water is rising fast. you know its bad when the rats are running." Tommy said scared.

** TOMMMY**

**Cor! What in heck-?**

**He naps on the light. The floor is covered with 3 inches of freezing water, ****and more coming in. He pulls the door open, and steps out into the ****corridor, which is flooded. Fabrizio is running toward him, yelling ****something in Italian. Tommy and Fabrizio start pounding on doors, getting ****everybody up and out. The alarm spreads in several languages.**

** CUT TO:**

**153 INT. FIRST CLASS CORRIDOR / A-DECK**

**A couple of people have come out into the corridor in robes and slippers. A ****STeWARD hurries along, reassuring them.**

** WOMAN**

**Why have the engines stopped? I felt a shudder?**

** STEWARD #1**

**I shouldn't worry, m'am. We've likely thrown a propeller blade, that's the ****shudder you felt. May I bring you anything?**

**THOMAS ANDREWS brushes past them, walking fast and carrying an armload of ****rolled up ship's plans.**

** CUT TO:**

**154 EXT. FORWARD WELL DECK**

**Jack and Rose are leaning over the starboard rail, looking at the hull of ****the ship.**

** JACK**

**Looks okay. I don't see anything.**

** ROSE**

**Could it have damaged the ship?**

** JACK**

**It didn't seem like much of a bump. I'm sure we're okay.**

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" Jack said angrily at himself.

**Behind them a couple of steerage guys are kicking the ice around the deck, ****laughing.**

** CUT TO:**

**155 INT. STEERAGE FORWARD**

**Fabrizio and Tommy are in a crowd of steerage men clogging the corridors, ****heading aft away from the flooding. Many of them have grabbed suitcases and ****duffel bags, some of which are soaked.**

** TOMMY**

**If this is the direction the rats were runnin', it's good enough for me.**

** CUT TO:**

**156 INT. CORRIDOR ON B DECK**

**Bruce Ismay, dressed in pajamas under the topcoat, hurries down the ****corridor, headed for the bridge. An officious steward named BARNES comes ****along the other direction, getting the few concerned passengers back into ****their rooms.**

** STEWARD BARNES**

**There's no cause for alarm. Please, go back to your rooms.**

**He is stopped in his tracks by Cal and Lovejoy.**

** STEWARD BARNES**

**Please, sir. There's no emergency-**

** CAL**

**Yes there is, I have been robbed. Now get the Master at Arms. Now you ****moron!**

"When were you robbed? The only thing valuable in there is the heart.. of... the... OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Rose said angrily.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"CAL IS PLANNING ON PLANTING THE HEART OF THE OCEAN ON JACK SO THAT HE WOULD GET ARRESTED AND DROWN EVEN IF HE DIDN'T PLAN IT THAT WAY!" Rose exclaimed angrily and everyone turned on Cal angrily but stayed in their seats at the look Alison was giving them.

** CUT TO:**

**157 INT. BRIDGE / CHARTROOM**

**C.U. CAPTAIN SMITH studying the commutator. ****He turns to Andrews, standing behind him.**

** SMITH**

**A five degree list in less than ten minutes.**

**SHIP'S CARPENTER JOHN HUTCHINSON enters behind him, out of breath and ****clearly unnerved.**

** HUTCHINSON**

**She's making water fast... in the forepeak tank and the forward holds, in ****boiler room six.**

**ISMAY enters, his movements quick with anger and frustration. Smith glances ****at him with annoyance.**

** ISMAY**

**Why have we stopped?**

** SMITH**

**We've struck ice.**

** ISMAY**

**Well, do you think the ship is seriously damaged?**

** SMITH**

** (glaring)**

**Excuse me.**

**Smith pushes past him, with Andrews and Hutchinson in tow.**

** CUT TO:**

**158 INT. BOILER ROOM 6**

**Strokers and firemen are struggling to draw the fires. They are working in ****waist deep water churning around as it flows into the boiler room, ice cold ****and swirling with grease from the machinery. Chief Engineer Bell comes ****partway down the ladder and shouts.**

** BELL**

**That's it, lads. Get the heck up!**

**They scramble up the escape ladders.**

** CUT TO:**

**159 EXT. B-DECK FORWARD / WELL DECK**

**The gentlemen, now joined by another man, leans on the forward rail ****watching the steerage men playing soccer with chunks of ice.**

** GENTLEMAN**

**I guess it's nothing too serious. I'm going back to my cabin to read.**

**A 20ish YALE MAN pops through the door wearing a topcoat over pajamas.**

** YALEY**

**Say, did I miss the fun?**

**Rose and Jack come up the steps from the well deck, which are right next to ****the three men. They stare as the couple climbs over the locked gate. ****A moment later Captain Smith rounds the corner, followed by Andrews and ****Carpenter Hutchinson. They have come down from the bridge by the outside ****stairs. The three men, their faces grim, crush right past Jack and Rose. ****Andrews barely glances at her.**

** SMITH**

**Can you shore up?**

** HUTCHINSON**

**Not unless the pumps get ahead.**

**The inspection party goes down the stairs to the well deck.**

** JACK**

** (low, to her)**

**It's bad.**

"No this is horrible." Molly said to no one in particular.

** ROSE**

**We have to tell Mother and Cal.**

** JACK**

**Now it's worse.**

** ROSE**

**Come with me, Jack. I jump, you jump... Right?**

** JACK**

**Right.**

**Jack follows Rose through the door inside the ship.**

** CUT TO:**

**160 INT. B-DECK FOYER / CORRIDOR**

**Jack and Rose cross the foyer, entering the corridor. Lovejoy is waiting ****for them in the hall as they approach the room.**

** LOVEJOY**

**We've been looking for you miss.**

**Lovejoy follows and, unseen, moves close behind Jack and smoothly slips the ****diamond necklace into the pocket of his overcoat.**

Jack had to hold Rose back before she did anything rash to Lovejoy and Cal even though he wanted to let her harm them.

** CUT TO:**

**161 INT. ROSE AND CAL'S SUITE**

**Cal and Ruth wait in the sitting room, along with the Master at Arms and ****two stewards (Steward #1 and Barnes). Silence as Rose and Jack enter. Ruth ****closes her robe at her throat when she sees Jack.**

** ROSE**

**Something serious has happened.**

** CAL**

**That's right. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that ****one is back...**

"Oh please, Cal! I was never dear to you, you pig! I was only eye candy for you." Rose spat angrily.

** (he looks from Rose to Jack)**

**... I have a pretty good idea where to fine the other.**

** (to Master at Arms)**

**Search him.**

**The Master at Arms steps up to Jack.**

** MASTER AT ARMS**

**Coat off, mate.**

**Lovejoy pulls at Jack's coat and Jack shakes his head in dismay, shrugging ****out of it. The Master at Arms pats him down.**

** JACK**

**This is horse****.**

** ROSE**

**Cal, you can't be serious! We're in the middle of an emergency and you-**

**Steward Barnes pulls the Heart of the Ocean out of the pocket of Jack's ****coat.**

** STEWARD BARNES**

**Is this it?**

**Rose is stunned. Needless to say, so is Jack.**

** CAL**

**That's it.**

** MASTER AT ARMS**

**Right then. Now don't make a fuss.**

**He starts to handcuff Jack.**

** JACK**

**Don't you believe it, Rose. Don't!**

** ROSE**

** (uncertain)**

**He couldn't have.**

** CAL**

**Of course he could. Easy enough for a professional. He memorized the ****combination when you opend the safe.**

**FLASHBACK: Rose at the safe, looking in the mirror and meeting Jack's eyes ****as he stands behind her, watching.**

** ROSE**

**But I was with him the whole time.**

** CAL**

** (just to her, low and cold)**

**Maybe he did it while you were putting your clothes back on.**

Rose ran over and slapped him hard across the face leaving a large red hand mark.

** JACK**

**They put it in my pocket!**

** LOVEJOY**

** (holding Jack's coat)**

**It's not even your pocket, son.**

** (reading)**

**"Property of A. L. Ryerson".**

**Lovejoy shows the coat to the Master at Arms. There is a label inside the ****collar with the owner's name.**

** MASTER AT ARMS**

**That was reported stolen today.**

** JACK**

**I was going to return it! Rose-**

**Rose feels utterly betrayed, hurt and confused. She shrinks away from him. ****He starts shouting to her as Lovejoy and the Master at Arms drag him out ****into the hall. She can't look him in the eye.**

** JACK**

**Rose, don't listen to them... I didn't do this! You know I didn't! You know ****it!**

**She is devastated. Her mother lays a comforting hand on her shoulder as te ****tears well up.**

"You know I believe you, even if my character doesn't realize it, sh knows it deep inside." Rose said looking at Jack with love and trust.

"Of course i do." He said kissing her lips.

** RUTH**

**Why do women believe men?**

** CUT TO:**

**162 INT. MAIL SORTING ROOM / HOLD**

**Smith and Andrews come down the steps to the Mail Sorting Room and finds ****the clerks scrambling to pull mail from the racks. They are furiously ****hauling wet sacks of mail up from the hold below. ****Andrews climbs partway down the stairs to the hold, which is almost full. ****Sacks of mail float everywhere. The lights are still on below the surface, ****casting an eerie glow. The Renault is visible under the water, the brass ****glinting cheerfully. Andrews looks down as the water covers his shoe, and ****scrambles back up the stairs.**

** CUT TO:**

**163 INT. BRIDE / CHARTROOM**

**Andrews unrolls a big drawing of the ship across the chartroom table. It is ****a side elevation, showing all the watertight bulkheads. His hands are ****shaking. Murdoch and Ismay hover behind Andrews and the Captain.**

** ISMAY**

**When can we get underway, do you think?**

**Smith glares at him and turns his attention to Andrews' drawing. The ****builder points to it for emphasis as he talks.**

** ANDREWS**

**Water 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes... in the forepeak... in all ****three holds... and in boiler room six.**

** SMITH**

**That's right.**

** ANDREWS**

**Five compartments. She can stay afloat with the first four compartments ****breached. But not five. Not five. As she goes down by the head the water ****will spill over the tops of the bulkheads... at E Deck... from one to the ****next... back and back. There's no stopping it.**

Everyone paled even more at that.

**SMITH**

**The pumps-**

** ANDREWS**

**The pumps buy you time... but minutes only. From this moment, no matter ****what we do, Titanic will founder.**

Everyone was looking terrified now.

** ISMAY**

**But this ship can't sink!**

** ANDREWS**

**She is made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can. And she will. It is a ****mathematical certainty.**

**Smith looks like he has been gutpunched.**

** SMITH**

**How much time?**

** ANDREWS**

**An hour, two at most.**

**Ismay reels as his dream turns into his worst nightmare.**

** SMITH**

**And how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch?**

** MURDOCH**

**Two thousand two hundred souls aboard, sir.**

**A long beat. Smith turns to his employer.**

** SMITH**

**I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay.**

Everyone shuddered.

** CUT TO:**

**164 EXT. BOAT DECK**

**Andrews is striding along the boat deck, as seamen and officers scurry to ****uncover the boats. Steam is venting from pipes on the funnes overhead, and ****the din is horrendous. Speech is difficult adding to the crew's level of ****disorganization. Andrews sees some men fumbling with the mechanism of one ****of the Wellin davits and yells to them over the roar of steam.**

** ANDREWS**

**Turn to the right! Pull the falls taut before you unchock. Have you never ****had a boat drill?**

** SEAMAN**

**No sir! Not with these new davits, sir.**

**He looks around, disguisted as the crew fumble with the davits, and the ****tackle for the "falls"... the ropes which are used to lower the boats. A ****few passengers are coming out on deck, hesitantly in the noise and bitter**

**cold.**

** CUT TO:**

**165 INT. ROSE AND CAL'S SUITE**

**From inside the sitting room they can hear knocking and voices in the ****corridor.**

** RUTH**

**I had better go dress.**

**Ruth exits and Hockley crosses to Rose. He regards her coldly for a moment, ****then SLAPS her across the face.**

All the men glared at Cal menacingly at Cal and the Master at Arms came up to him and hand cuffed him.

"When this movie is over, you are going to the brig."

** CAL**

**It is a little slut, isn't it?**

**To Rose the blow is inconsequential compared to the blow her heart has been ****given. Cal grabs her shoulders roughly.**

** CAL**

**Look at me, you little-**

**There is a loud knock on the door and an urgent voice. The door opens and ****their steward puts his head in.**

** STEWARD BARNES**

**Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt, and come up ****to the boat deck.**

** CAL**

**Get out. We're busy.**

**The steward persists, coming in to get the lifebelts down from the top of a ****dresser.**

** STEWARD**

**I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Mr. Hockley, but it's Captain's orders. ****Please dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight.**

** (he hands a lifebelt to Rose)**

**Not to worry, miss, I'm sure it's just a precaution.**

** CAL**

**This is ridiculous.**

**In the corridor outside the stewards are being so polite and obsequious ****they are conveying no sense of danger whatsoever. However, it's another ****story in...**

** CUT TO:**

**166 INT. STEERAGE BERTHING AFT**

**BLACKNESS. Then BANG! The door is thrown open and the lights snapped on by ****a steward. The Cartmell family rouses from a sound sleep.**

** STEWARD #2**

**Everybody up. Let's go. Put your lifebelts on.**

**IN THE CORRIDOR outside, another steward is going from door to door along ****the hall, pouncing and yelling.**

** STEWARD #2**

**Lifebelts on. Lifebelts on. Everybody up, come on. Lifebelts on... **

**People come out of the doors behind the steward, perplexed. In the ****foreground a SYRIAN WOMAN asks her husband what was said. He shrugs.**

** CUT TO:**

**167 INT. WIRELESS ROOM**

**ON PHILLIPS, looking shocked.**

** PHILLIPS**

**CQD, sir?**

** SMITH**

**That's right. The distress call. CQD. Tell whoever responds that we are ****going down by the head and need immediate assistance.**

**Smith hurries out.**

** PHILLIPS**

**Blimey.**

** BRIDE**

**Maybe you ought to try that new distress call... S.O.S.**

** (grinning)**

**It may be our only chance to use it.**

**Phillips laughs in spite of himself and starts sending history's first ****S.O.S. Dit dit dit, da da da, dit dit dit... over and over.**

Alison giggled quietly at this. Everyone looked at her questionably besides old Rose, but Alison waved them off and turned back to the movie.

** CUT TO:**

**168 EXT. BOAT DECK**

**Thomas Andrews looks around in amazement. The deck is empty except for the ****crew fumbling with the davits. He yells over the roar of the steam to First ****Officer Murdoch.**

** ANDREWS**

**Where are all the passengers?**

** MURDOCH**

**They've all gone back inside. Too damn cold and noisy for them.**

**Andrews feels like he is in a bad dream. He looks at his pocketwatch and ****heads for the foyer entrance.**

** CUT TO:**

**169 INT. A-DECK FOYER**

**A large number of First Class passengers have gathered near the staircase. ****They are getting indignant about the confusion. Molly Brown snags a passing ****YOUNG STEWARD.**

** MOLLY**

**What's doing, sonny? You've got us all trussed up and now we're cooling our ****heels.**

**The young steward backs away, actually stumbling on the stairs.**

** YOUNG STEWARD**

**Sorry, mum. Let me go and find out.**

**The jumpy piano rhythm of "Alexander's Ragtime Band" comes out of the first ****class lounge a few yards away. Band leader WALLACE HARTLEY has assembled ****some of his men on Captain's orders, to allay panic. ****Hockley's entourage comes up to the A-deck foyer. Cal is carrying the ****lifebelts, almost as an afterthought. Rose is like a sleepwalker.**

** CAL**

**It's just the God dang English doing everything by the book.**

** RUTH**

**There's no need for language, Mr. Hockley.**

** (to Trudy)**

**Go back and turn the heater on in my room, so it won't be too cold when we ****get back.**

"Oh you won't be going back there anytime soon...Hehehehehe..." Alison chuckled evilly and everyone looked at her funny.

**Thomas Andrews enters, looking around the magnificent room, which he knows ****is doomed. Rose, standing nearby, sees his heartbroken expression. She ****walks over to him and Cal goes after her.**

** ROSE**

**I saw the iceberg, Mr. Andrews. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me ****the truth.**

** ANDREWS**

**The ship will sink.**

** ROSE**

**You're certain?**

** ANDREWS**

**Yes. In an hour or so... all this... will be at the bottom of the Atlantic.**

** CAL**

**My God.**

**Now it is Cal's turn to look stunned. The Titanic? Sinking?**

** ANDREWS**

**Please tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. ****And get to a boat quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about ****the boats?**

** ROSE**

**Yes, I understand. Thankyou.**

**Andrews goes off, moving among the passengers and urging them to put on ****their lifebelts and get to the boats.**

** CUT TO:**

**170 INT. MASTER AT ARMS OFFICE**

**Lovejoy and the Master at Arms are handcuffing Jack to a 4" WATER PIPE as a ****crewman rushes in anxiously and almost blurts to the Master at Arms-**

** CREWMAN**

**You're wanted by the Purser, sir. Urgently.**

** LOVEJOY**

**Go on. I'll keep an eye on him.**

**Lovejoy pulls a pearl handled Colt .45 automatic from under his coat. The ****Master at Arms nods and tosses the handcuff key to Lovejoy, then exits with ****the crewman. Lovejoy flips the key in the air. Catches it.**

** CUT TO:**

**171 INT. BRIDGE**

**Junior Wireless Operator Bride is relaying a message to Captain Smith from ****the CUNARD LINER CARPATHIA.**

** BRIDE**

**Carpathia says they're making 17 knots, full steam for them, sir.**

** SMITH**

**And she's the only one who's responding?**

** BRIDE**

**The only one close, sir. She says they can be here in four hours.**

** SMITH**

**Four hours!**

**The enormity of it hits Smith like a sledgehammer blow.**

** SMITH**

**Thank you, Bride.**

**He turns as Bride exits, and looks out onto the blackness.**

** SMITH**

** (to himself)**

**My God.**

Everyone one was now shivering with their hairs standing up on the back of their necks and arms.

** CUT TO:**

**172 EXT. BOAT DECK - NIGHT**

**Lightoller has his boats swung out. He is standing amidst a crowd of ****uncertain passengers in all states of dress and undress. One first class ****woman is barefoot. Others are in stockings. The maitre of the restaurant is ****in top hat and overcoat. Others are still in evening dress, while some are ****in bathrobes and kimonos. Women are wearing lifebelts over velvet gowns, ****then topping it with sble stoles. Some brought jewels, others books, even ****small dogs. ****Lightoller sees Smith walking stiffly toward him and quickly goes to him. ****He yells into the Captain's ear, through cupped hands, over the roar of the ****steam...**

** LIGHTOLLER**

**Hadn't we better get the women and children into the boats, sir?**

**Smith just nods, a bit abstractly. The fire has gone out of him. Lightoller ****sees the awesome truth in Smith's face.**

** LIGHTOLLER**

** (to the men)**

**Right! Start the loading. Women and children!**

**The appalling din of escaping steam abruptly cuts off, leaving a sudden ****unearthly silence in which Lightoller's voice echoes.**

**ON WALLACE HARTLEY raising his violin to play.**

** HARTLEY**

**Number 26. Ready and-**

**The band has reassembled just outside the First Class Entrance, port side, ****near where Lightoller is calling for the boats to be loaded. They strike up ****a waltz, lively and elegant. The music wafts all over the ship.**

" Do they really think that will keep everyone calm?" Mr. Merdoch asked. No one answered, but Alison was nodding slightly, answering him.

** LIGHTOLLER**

**Ladies, please. Step into the boat.**

**Finally one soman steps across the gap, into the boat, terrified of the ****drop to the water far below.**

** WOMAN IN CROWD**

**You watch. They'll put us off in these silly little boats to freeze, and ****we'll all be back on board by breakfast.**

**Cal, Rose and Ruth come out of the doors near the band.**

** RUTH**

**My brooch, I left my brooch. I must have it!**

**She turns back to go to her room but Cal takes her by the arm, refusing to ****let her go. The firmness of his hold surprises her.**

** CAL**

**Stay here, Ruth.**

**Ruth sees his expression, and knows fear for the first time.**

** CUT TO:**

**173 INT. STEERAGE BERTHING AFT / CORRIDORS AND STAIRWELL**

**It is chaos, with stewards pushing their way through narrow corridors ****clogged with peopel carrying suitcases, duffel bags, children. Some have ****lifebelts on, others don't.**

** STEWARD #2**

** (to Steward #3)**

**I told the stupid sods no luggage. Aw, scabby heck! _(AN: Thats what my friend and I say. HEHE! :P)_**

**He throws up his hand at the sight of a family, loaded down with cases and ****bags, completely blocking the corridor. ****Fabrizio and Tommy push past the stewards, going the other way. They rech a ****huge crowd gathered at the bottom of the MAIN 3RD CLASS STAIRWELL. Fabrizio ****spots Helga with the rest of the Dahl family, standing patiently with ****suitcases in hand. He reaches her and she grins, hugging him. ****Tommy pushes to where he can see what's holding up the group. There is a ****steel gate across the top of the stairs, with several stewards and seamen ****on the other side.**

** STEWARD**

**Stay calm, please. It's not time to go up to the boats yet.**

**Near Tommy, an IRISHWOMAN stands stoically with two small children and ****their battered luggage.**

** LITTLE BOY**

**What are we doing, mummy?**

** WOMAN**

**We're just waiting, dear. When they fiish putting First Class people in the ****boats, they'll be startin' with us, and we'll want to be all ready, won't ****we?**

Rose began sobbing at the sad scene before them, knowing that that family would never make it off the boat with the gates being locked. Jack instinctively pulled her closer.

** CUT TO:**

**174 EXT. STARBOARD SIDE**

**Boat 7 is less than half full, with 28 aboard a boat made for 65.**

** FIRST OFFICER MURDOCH**

**Lower away! By the left and right together, stady lads!**

**The boat lurches as the falls start to pay out through the pulley blocks. ****The women gasp. The boat descends, swaying and jerking, toward the water 60 ****feet below. The passengers are terrified.**

** CUT TO:**

**175 EXT. / INT. TITANIC HULL AND MASTER AT ARMS OFFICE**

**TRACKING along the rows of portholes angling down into the water. Under the ****surface, they glow green. PUSHING IN on one porthole which is have ****submerged. Inside we see Jack, looking apprehensively at the water rising ****up the glass.**

**INSIDE THE MASTER AT ARMS' OFFICE Jack sits chained to the waterpipe, next ****to the porthole. Lovejoy sits on the edge of a desk. He puts a .45 bullet ****on the desk and watches it roll across and fall off. He picks up the ****bullet.**

** LOVEJOY**

**You know... I believe this ship may sink.**

** (crosses to Jack)**

**I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation...**

**He punches Jack hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.**

** LOVEJOY**

**Compliments of Mr. Caledon Hockley.**

Alison walked up to Cal and punched him in the gut. No one stopped her.

"Compliments of the Chippewa Falls Dawsons!" She yelled, winked at Jack, and went back to her seat.

**Lovejoy flips the handcuff key in the air, catches it and puts it in his ****pocket. He exits. Jack is left gasping, handcuffed to the pipe.**

** CUT TO:**

**176 EXT. BOAT DECK / STARBOARD SIDE, FORWARD**

**At the stairwell rail on the bridge wing, Fourth Officer Boxhall and ****Quartermaster Rowe light the first distress rocket. It shoots into the sky ****and EXPLODES with a thunderclap over the ship, sending out white starbursts ****which light up the entire deck as they fall. ****WHIP PAN off the starbursts to Ismay. The Managing Director of White Star ****Line is cracking. Already at the breaking point from his immense guilt, the ****rocket panics him. He starts shouting at the officers struggling with the ****falls of BOAT 5.**

** ISMAY**

**There is no time to waste!**

** (yelling and waving his arms)**

**Lower away! Lower away! Lower away!**

**FIFTH OFFICER LOWE, a baby-faced 28, and the youngest officer, looks up ****from the tangled falls at the madman.**

** LOWE**

**Get out of the way, you fool!**

** ISMAY**

**Do you know who I am?**

**Lowe, not having a clue nor caring, squares up to Ismay.**

** LOWE**

**You're a passenger. And I'm a ship's bloody officer. Now do what you're ****told!**

Ismay humphed and everyone chuckled.

** (MORE)**

** LOWE (CONT'D)**

** (turning away)**

**Steady men! Stand by the falls!**

** ISMAY**

** (numbly, backing away)**

**Yes, quite right. Sorry.**

** CUT TO:**

**177 EXT. BOAT DECK / PORT SIDE**

**SECOND OFFICER LIGHTOLLER is loading the boat nearest Cal and Rose... Boat ****6.**

** LIGHTOLLER**

**Women and children only! Sorry sir, no men yet.**

**Another rocket bursts overhead, lighting the crowd. Startled faces turn ****upward. Fear now in the eyes. ****DANIEL MARVIN has his Biograph camera set up, cranking away... hoping to ****get an exposure off the rocket's light. he has Mary posed in front of the ****scene at the boats.**

** MARVIN**

**You're afraid, darling. Scared to death. That's it!**

**Either she suddenly learned to act or she is petrified. ****ROSE watches the farewells taking pace right in front of her as they step ****closer to the boat. Husbands saying goodbye to wives and children. Lovers ****and friends parted. Nearby MOLLY is getting a reluctant woman to board the ****boat.**

** MOLLY**

**Come on, you heard the man. Get in the boat, sister.**

** RUTH**

**Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too ****crowded-**

** ROSE**

**Oh, Mother shut up!**

** (Ruth freezes, mouth open)**

**Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough ****boats... not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die.**

** CAL**

**Not the better half.**

Everyone turned and glared at Ruth and Cal in disdain.

**PUSH IN ON ROSE'S FACE as it hits her like a thunderbolt. Jack is third ****class. He doesn't stand a chance. Another rocket bursts overhead, bathing ****her face in white light.**

** ROSE**

**You unimaginable bas****.**

** MOLLY**

**Come on, Ruth, get in the boat. These are the first class seats right up ****here. That's it.**

**Molly practically hands her over to Lightoller, then looks around for some ****other women who might need a push.**

** MOLLY**

**Come on, Rose. You're next, darlin'.**

**Rose steps back, shaking her head.**

** RUTH**

**Rose, get in the boat!**

** ROSE**

**Goodbye, mother.**

**Ruth, standing in the tippy lifeboat, can do nothing. Cal grabs Rose's arm ****but she pulls free and walks away through the crowd. Cal catches up to Rose ****and grabs her again, roughly.**

** CAL**

**Where are you going? To him? Is that it? To be a whore to that gutter rat?**

** ROSE**

**I'd rather be his whore than your wife.**

**He clenches his jaw and squeezes her arm viciously, pulling her back toward ****the lifeboat. Rose archs her neck like Jack tought her and spit a glob of mucus in his face. he lets go ****with a curse and she runs into the crowd.**

"YAH! WHOO! JACK I LOVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND RIGHT NOW! SHE IS AWESOME!" Tommy yelled while laughing on the floor where he ended up after falling out of his chair due to the laughter.

** LIGHTOLLER**

**Lower away!**

** RUTH**

**Rose! ROSE!**

** MOLLY**

**Stuff a sock in it, would ya, Ruth. She'll be along.**

**The boat lurches downward as the falls are paid out. ****TRACKING WITH ROSE, as she runs through the clusters of people. She looks ****back and a furious Cal is coming after her. She runs breathlessly up to two ****proper looking men.**

** ROSE**

**That man tried to take advantage of me in the crowd!**

**Appalled, they turn to see Cal running toward them. Rose runs on as the two ****men grab Cal, restraining him. She runs throught the First Class entrance. ****Cal breaks free and runs after her. He reaches the entrance, but runs into ****a knot of people coming out. He pushes rudely through them...**

** CUT TO:**

**178 INT. BOAT DECK FOYER / STAIRCASE / A-DECK FOYER**

**Cal runs in, and down to the landing, pushing past the gentlemen and ladies ****who are filling up the stairs. He scans the A-deck foyer. Rose is gone.**

**

* * *

**

**_Finally! THE CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE! Again, sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter was to your liking. So please comment, review, critique... anything really. Thanks for the revies last chapter. _**

**_-Percabeth Jackson :D_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_I'm back! Sorry for the really long wait. My mom spilt water on the key board of my laptop so I couldn't write for a while. Plus it took too long to finish this chapter. Thanks all of you for reviewing! Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY! (BTW, i am editing out the swearing in the script. My mom reads my stories, no matter how much i tell ger not to, so... yah)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**179 EXT. OCEAN / TITANIC / BOAT 6**

**The hull of Titanic looms over Boat 6 like a cliff. Its enormous mass is ****suddenly threatening to those in the tiny boat. Quartermaster Hitchins, at ****the tiller, wants nothing but to get away from the ship. Unfortunately his ****two seamen can't row. They flail like a duck with a broken wing.**

Everyone snorted at this, yet the tension still remained.

** HITCHINS**

**Keep pulling... away from the ship. Pull.**

** MOLLY**

**Ain't you boys ever rowed before? Here, gimme those oars. I'll show ya how ****it's done.**

**She climbs over Ruth to get at the oars, stepping on her feet. ****Around them the evacuation is in full swing, with boats in the water, ****others being lowered.**

** CUT TO:**

**180 INT. MASTER AT ARMS OFFICE / CORRIDOR**

**Jack pulls on the pipe with all his strength. It's not budging. He hears ****gurgling sound. Water pours under the door, spreading rapidly across the ****floor.**

** JACK**

**Shoot.**

**He tries to pull one hand out of the cuffs, working until the skin is ****raw... no good.**

** JACK**

**Help! Somebody! Can anybody hear me?**

** (to himself)**

**This could be bad.**

**181 THE CORRIDOR outside is deserted. Flooded a couple of inches deep. ****Jack's voice comes faintly through the door, but there is no one to hear ****it.\**

Rose clung to Jack like this was happening now and didn't want him to disappear. Jack wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

" Don't worry Rose, I'm not goin' anywhere." He muttered and kissed her again.

** CUT TO:**

**182 INT. FIRST CLASS CORRIDOR**

**Thomas Andrews is opening stateroom doors, checking that people are out.**

** ANDREWS**

**Anyone in here?**

**Rose runs up to him, breathless.**

** ROSE**

**Mr. Andrews, thank God! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under ****arrest?**

Everyone except Cal and Lovejoy smiled at this, but were fearful for Rose and Jack.

"Thank you for coming after me." Jack whispered into her ear. Rose looked up at him and smiled.

"You jump I jump, right?" She asked.

"Right." Jack muttered and then bent down to kiss her.

** ANDREWS**

**What? You have to get to a boat right away!**

** ROSE**

**No! I'll do this with or without your help, sir. But without will take ****longer.**

** ANDREWS**

** (beat)**

**Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, ****then make a right.**

** ROSE**

**Bottom, left, right. I have it.**

** ANDREWS**

**Hurry, Rose.**

** CUT TO:**

**183 INT. FOYER / ELEVATORS**

**Rose runs up as the last Elecator Operator is closing up his lift to leave.**

** OPERATOR**

**Sorry, miss, lifts are closed-**

**Without thinking she grabs him and shoves him back into the lift.**

** ROSE**

**I'm through with being polite, goddangit! I may never be polite the rest ****of my life! Now take me down! E-Deck.**

**The operator fumbles to close the gate and start the lift.**

Tommy began to laugh hysterically and soon, everyone was laughing. Even Cal, because it was just too funny seeing Rose act all bad-arse.

** CUT TO:**

**184 EXT. OCEAN / BOAT 6**

**Molly and the two seamen are rowing, and they've made it a hundret feet or ****so. Enough to see that the ship is angled down into the water, with the bow ****rail less than ten feet above the surface.**

** MOLLY**

**Come on girls, join in, it'll keep ya warm. Let's go Ruth. Grab an oar!**

**Ruth just stares at the spectacle of the great liner, its rows of lights ****blazing, slanting down into the sullen black mirror of the Atlanic.**

Ruth looked at that scene and silent tears rolled down her face. Others weren't far behind.

** CUT TO:**

**185 INT. FIRST CLASS ELEVATOR / CORRIDORS**

**Through the wrought iron door of the elevator car Rose can see the decks ****going past. The lift slows. Suddenly ICE WATER is swirling around her legs. ****She SCREAMS in surprise. So does the operator. ****The car has landed in a foot of freezing water, shocking the hell out of ****her. She claws the door open and splashes out, hiking up her floor-length ****skirt so she can move. The lift goes back up, behind her, as she looks ****around.**

** ROSE**

**Left, crew passage.**

**She spots it and slogs down the flooded corridor. The place is ****understandably deserted. She is on her own.**

Jack tightened his hold on her, holding her even tighter, fearing for Roses safety.

** ROSE**

**Right, right... right.**

**She turns into a cross-corridor, splashing down the hall. A row of doors on ****each side.**

** ROSE**

**Jack? Jaaacckk?**

** CUT TO:**

**186 INT. MASTER AT ARMS OFFICE / CORRIDOR**

**Jack is hopelessly pulling on the pipe again, straining until he turns red. ****He collapses back on the bench. realizing he's screwed. Then he hears her ****through the door.**

** JACK**

**ROSE! In here!**

**187 IN THE HALL**

** Rose hears his voice behind her. She spins and runs back, ****locating the right door, then pushes it open, creating a small wave. ****She splashes over Jack and puts her arms around him.**

Everyone let out a sigh of relief knowing that she found him.

** ROSE**

**Jack, Jack, Jack... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.**

**They are so happy to see each other it's embarrassing.**

** JACK**

**That guy Lovejoy put it in my pocket.**

** ROSE**

**I know, I know.**

** JACK**

**See if you can find a key for these. Try those drawers. It's a little brass ****one.**

**She kisses his face and hugs him again, then starts to go through the desk.**

** JACK**

**So... how did you find out I didn't do it?**

** ROSE**

**I didn't.**

** (she looks at him)**

**I just realized I already knew.**

**They share a look, then she goes back to ransacking the room, searching ****drawers and cupboards. Jack sees movement out the porthole and looks out. ****A LIFEBOAT hits the surface of the water, seen from below.**

** CUT TO:**

**188 EXT. TITANIC / BOAT ONE**

**While the seamen detach the falls, Boat One rocks next to the hull. Lucile ****and Sir Cosmo Duff-Gordon sit with ten others in a boat made for four times ****that many.**

Everyone except Cal was outraged.

"WHY ARE THE BOATS BEING LAUNCHED LESS THAN HALF FULL?" Mr. Andrews asked outraged.

"They were launched that way because the crew didn't know that the ship was actually sinking. But even when they realized the ship was sinking, they thought that they would have more time than they really had. If they did have more time, a rescue ship could have saved all of the people there. There was a ship that passed by while the ship was sinking. There is still debate on whether that was the Californian or an illegal seal hunting boat... i think. Might have been a different type of illegal boat." Alison said.

Everyone was shocked and angry after hearing this.

** LUCILE**

**I despise small boats. I just know I'm going to be seasick. I always get ****seasick in small boats. Good Heavens, there's a man down there.**

**In a lit porthole beneath the surface she sees Jack looking up at her... a ****face in a bubble of light under the water.**

Everyone tensed at that, shocked at how fast the water was rising.

** CUT TO:**

**189 INT. MASTER AT ARMS OFFICE**

**Rose stops trashing the room, and stands there, breathing hard.**

** ROSE**

**There's no key in here.**

**They look around at the water, now almost two feet deep. Jack has pulled ****his feet up onto the bench.**

** JACK**

**You have to go for help.**

** ROSE**

** (nodding)**

**I'll be right back.**

** JACK**

**I'll wait here.**

**She runs out, looking back at him once from the doorway, then splashes ****away. Jack looks down at the swirling water.**

** CUT TO:**

**190 INT. STAIRWELL AND CORRIDORS**

**Rose splashes down the hall to a stairwell going up to the next deck. She ****climbs the stairs, her long skirt leaving a trail like a giant snail. The ****weight of it is really slowing her down. She rips at the buttons and ****shimmies quickly out of the thing. She bounds up the stairs in her ****stockings and knee-length slip, to find herself in-**

**191 A LONG CORRIDOR... part of the labyrinth of steerage hallways forward. ****She is alone here. A long groan of stressing metal echoes along the hall as ****the ship continues to settle. She runs down the hall, unimpeded now.**

** ROSE**

**Hello? Somebody?**

**She turns a corner and runs along another corridor in a daze. The hall ****slopes down into water which, shimmers, reflecting the light. The margin of ****the water creeps toward her. A YOUNG MAN appears, running through the ****water, sending up geysers of spray. He pelts past her without slowing, his ****eyes crazed...**

Rose cringed at that, pulling herself closer to Jack, scared about what will happen.

** ROSE**

**Help me! We need help!**

**He doesn't look back. It is like a bad dream. The hull gongs with ****terrifying sounds. ****The lights flicker and go out, leaving utter darkness. A beat. Then they ****come back on. She finds herself hyperventilating. That one moment of ****blackness was the most terrifying of her life.**

**A STEWARD runs around the nearest corner, his arms full of lifebelts. He is ****upset to see someone still in his section. He grabs her forcefully by the ****arm, pulling her with him like a wayward child.**

** STEWARD**

**Come on, then, let's get you topside, miss, that's right.**

** ROSE**

**Wait. Wait! I need your help! There's-**

** STEWARD**

**No need for panic, miss. Come along!**

** ROSE**

**No, let me go! You're going the wrong way!**

**He's not listening. And he won't let her go. ****She SHOUTS in his ear, and when he turns, she punches him squarely in the ****nose. Shocked, he lets her go and staggers back.**

** STEWARD**

**To Heck with you!**

** ROSE**

**See you there, buster!**

**The steward runs off, holding his bloody nose. She spits after him. Just ****the way Jack taught her.**

Despite the tension, Tommy burst out laughing, everyone not far behind. Jack pulled Rose in for a kiss, smiling proudly at this scene.

"Jesus Rose! Who knew a first class girl could throw a punch! Jack, you sure do have a feisty one here." Tommy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I really do." Jacks said, leaning down to kiss Rose again.

**She turns around, SEES: a glass case with a fire-axe in it. She breaks the ****glass with a battered suitcase which is lying discarded nearby, and seizes ****the axe, running back the way she came.**

**192 AT THE STAIRWELL she looks down and gasps. The water has flooded the ****bottom five steps. She goes down and has to crouch to look along the ****corridor to the room where Jack is trapped.**

**Rose plunges into the water, which is up to her waist... and powers ****forward, holding the axe above her head in two hands. She grimaces at the ****pain from the literally freezing water.**

Everyone tenced upon seing this. _The water was rising this fast?_

** CUT TO:**

**193 INT. MASTER AT ARMS OFFICE**

**Jack has climbed up on the bench, and is hugging the waterpipe. Rose wades ****in, holding the axe above her head.**

** ROSE**

**Will this work?**

** JACK**

**We'll find out.**

**They are both terrified, but trying to keep panic at bay. He positions the ****chain connecting the two cuffs, stretching it taut across the steel pipe. ****The chain is of course very short, and his exposed wrists are on either ****side of it.**

** JACK**

**Try a couple practice swings.**

**Rose hefts the axe and thunks it into a wooden cabinet.**

** JACK**

**Now try to hit the same mark again.**

**She swings hard and the blade thunks in four inches from the mark.**

** JACK**

**Okay, that's enough practice.**

**He winces, bracing himself as she raises the axe. She has to hit a target ****about an inch wide with all the foce she can muster, with his hands on ****either side.**

** JACK**

** (sounding calm)**

**You can do it, Rose. Hit it as hard as you can, I trust you.**

"Well that gives no pressure at all." Rose said sarcastically. Jack grinned sheepishly down at her.

"Sorry, love. But i do mean it, I trust you." She smiled and snuggled back into Jacks chest.

**Jack closes his eyes. So does she.**

**The axe comes down. K-WHANG! Rose gingerly opens her eyes looks... Jack is ****grinning with two separate cuffs.**

**Rose drops the axe, all the strength going out of her.**

** JACK**

**Nice work, there, Paul Bunyan.**

**He climbs down into the water next to her. He can't breathe for a second.**

** JACK**

**Shoot! Excuse my French. Ow ow ow, that is cold! Come on, let's go.**

**They wade out into the hall. Rose starts toward the stiars going up, but ****Jack stops her. There is only about a foot of the stairwell opening ****visible.**

** JACK**

**Too deep. We gotta find another way out.**

"Crap, the water is rising fast no?" Fabrizio said in frightened awe. Everyone nodded in agreement.

** CUT TO:**

**194 EXT. BOAT 6 AND TITANIC**

**TIGHT ON THE LETTERS TITANIC painted two feet high on the bow of the doomed ****steamer. Once 50 feet above the waterline, they now quietly slip below the ****surface. We see them, gold on black, rippling and dimming to a pale green ****as they go deeper.**

**195 IN BOAT SIX, Ruth looks back at the Titanic, transfixed by the sight of ****the dying liner. The bowsprit is now barely above the waterline. Another of ****Boxhall's rockets EXPLODES overhead. K-BOOM! It lights up the whole area, ****and we see half a dozen boats in the water, spreading out from the ship.**

** MOLLY**

**Now there's somethin' you don't see every day.**

Cora started sobbing, along with others. She ran over to Rose and Jack, crawled onto Rose's lap and cried into her dress. Rose and Jack both wrapped their arms around her, comforting her.

** CUT TO:**

**196 INT. SCOTLAND ROAD / E-DECK**

**The widest passageway in the ship, it is used by crew and steerage alike, ****and runs almost the length of the ship. Right now steerage passengers move ****along it like refugees, heading aft.**

**CRASH! A wooden doorframe splinters and the door bursts open under the ****force of Jack's shoulder. Jack and Rose stumble through, into the corridor. ****A STEWARD, who was nearby herding people along, marches over.**

** STEWARD**

**Here you! You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's White Star Line ****property-**

** JACK AND ROSE**

** (turning together)**

**Shut up!**

Everyone laughed when they saw this.

**Jack leads her past the dumbfounded steward. They join the steerage ****stragglers going aft. In places the corridor is almost completely blocked ****by large families carrying all their luggage.**

**AN IRISH WOMAN gives Rose a blanket, more for modesty than because she is ****blue-lipped and shivering.**

** IRISHWOMAN**

**Here, lass, cover yerself.**

**Jack rubs her arms and tries to warm her up as they walk along. The woman's ****husband offers them a flask of whiskey.**

** IRISHMAN**

**This'll take the chill off.**

**Rose takes a mighty belt and hands it to Jack. He grins and follows suit. ****Jack tries a number of DOORS and IRON GATES along the way, finding them all ****locked.**

** CUT TO:**

**197 EXT. BOAT DECK**

**ON THE BOAT DECK, the action has moved to the aft group of boats, numbers ****9, 11, 13 and 15 on the starboard side, and 10, 12, 14 and 16 on the port ****side. The pace of work is more frantic. You see crew and officers running ****now to work the davits, their previous complacency gone.**

**CAL pushes through the crowd, scanning for Rose. Around him is chaos and ****confusion. A woman is calling for a child who has become seperated from the ****crowd. A man is shouting over people's heads. A woman takes hold of Second ****Officer Lightoller's arm as he is about to launch Boat 10.**

** WOMAN**

**Will you hold the boat a moment? I have to run back to my room for ****something-**

**Lightoller grabs her and shoves her bodily into the boat. Thomas Andrews ****rushes up to him just then.**

** ANDREWS**

**Why are the boats being launched half full?**

**Lightoller steps past him, helping a seaman clear a snarled fall.**

** LIGHTOLLER**

**Not now, Mr. Andrews.**

** ANDREWS**

** (pointing down at the water)**

**There, look... twenty or so in a boat built for sixty five. And I saw one ****boat with only twelve. Twelve!**

** LIGHTOLLER**

**Well... we were not sure of the weight-**

** ANDREWS**

**Rubbish! They were tested in Belfast with the weight of 70 men. Now fill ****these boats, Mr. Lightoller. For God's sake, man!**

Mr. Andrews, Captain Smith and the rest of the crew were muttering angrily at the reminder.

**The shot HANDS OFF to Cal, who sees Lovejoy hurrying toward him through the ****aisle connecting the port and starboard sides of the boat deck.**

** LOVEJOY**

**She's not on the starboard side either.**

** CAL**

**We're running out of time. And this strutting martinet...**

** (indicating Lightoller)**

**...isn't letting any men in at all.**

** LOVEJOY**

**The one on the other side is letting men in.**

** CAL**

**Then that's our play. But we're still going to need some insurance.**

** (he starts off forward)**

**Come on.**

**Cal charges off, heading forward, followed by Lovejoy. The SHOT HANDS OFF ****to a finely dressed elderly couple, IDA and ISADOR STRAUSS.**

"HAHA! Man! I forgot the creator of MACYS was on the ship!" Alison exclaimed. Everyone except old Rose looked at her like she was crazy.

** ISADOR**

**Please, Ida, get into the boat.**

** IDA**

**No. We've been together for forty years, and where ****you go, I go. Don't argue with me, Isador, you know it does no good. ****He looks at her with sadness and great love. They embrace gently.**

** LIGHTOLLER**

**Lower away!**

** CUT TO:**

**198 EXT. BRIDGE / FORWARD WELL DECK / FOC'SLE**

**AT THE BOW... the place where Jack and Rose first kissed... the bow railing ****goes under water water. Water swirls around the captsans and windlasses on ****the foc'sle deck.**

**Smith strides to the bridge rail and looks down at the well deck. Water is ****shipped over the sides and the well deck is awash. Two men run across the ****deck, their feet sending up spray. Behind Smith, Boxhall fires another ****rocket. WHOOSH!**

Everyone tenced again.

** CUT TO:**

**199 OMITTED**

**200 OMITTED**

**201 INT. E-DECK CORRIDORS AND STAIRWELL**

**Fabrizio, standing with Helga Dahl and her family, hears Jack's voice.**

** JACK**

**Fabrizio! Fabri!**

**Fabrizio turns and sees Jack and Rose pushing through the crowd. He andb ****Jack hug like brothers.**

** FABRIZIO**

**The boats are all going.**

** JACK**

**We gotta get up there or we're gonna be gargling saltwater. Where's Tommy? ****Fabrizio points over the heads of the solidly packed crowd to the ****stairwell.**

**Tommy has his hands on the bars of the steel gate which blocks the head of ****the stairwell. The crew open the gate a foot or so and a few women are ****squeezing through.**

** STEWARD #2**

**Women only. No men. No men!**

**But some terrified men, not understanding English, try to rush through the ****gap, forcing the gate open. The crewmen and stewards push them back, ****shoving and punching them.**

** STEWARD #2**

**Get back! Get back you lot!**

** (to the crewmen)**

**Lock it!**

**They struggle to get the gate closed again, while Steward #2 brandishes a ****small revolver. Another holds a fire axe. They lock the gate, and a cry ****goes up among the crowd, who surge forward, pounding against the steel and ****shouting in several languages.**

** TOMMY**

**For the love of God, man, there are children down here! Let us up, so we ****can have a chance!**

Everuyone except Cal stared at te scene in horror. _They were keeping third class passengers locked behind bars like animals?_

**But the crewmen are scared now. They have let the situation get out of ****hand, and now they have a mob. Tommy gives up and pushes his way back ****through the crowd, going down the stairs. He rejoins Jack, Rose and ****Fabrizio.**

** TOMMY**

**It's hopeless that way.**

** JACK**

**Well, whatever we're goin' to do, we better do it fast.**

**Fabrizio turns to Helga, praying he can make himself understood.**

** FABRIZIO**

** (with a lot of hand gestures)**

**Everyone... all of you... come with me now. We go to the boats. We go to ****the boats. Capito? Come now!**

**They can't understand what he's saying. They can see his urgency, but OLUF ****DAHL, the patriarch of the family, shakes his head. He will not panic, and ****will not let his family go with this boy. Fabrizio turns to Helga.**

** FABRIZIO**

**Helga... per favore... please... come with me, I am lucky. Is my destiny to ****go to America.**

**She kisses him, then steps back to be with her family. Jack lays a hand on ****his shoulder, his eyes saying "Let's go".**

Helga looked at Fabrizio with sadness. He just pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head forgiving.

** FABRIZIO**

**I will never forget you.**

**He turns to Jack, who leads the way out of the crowd. Looking back Fabrizio ****sees her face disappear into the crowd.**

** CUT TO:**

**202 OMITTED**

**203 OMITTED**

**204 INT. CAL AND ROSE'S SUITE**

**CLUNK! Cal opens his safe and reaches inside. As Lovejoy watches, he pulls ****out two stacks of bills, still banded by bank wrappers. Then he takes out ****"Heart of the Ocean", putting it in the pocket of his overcoat, and locks ****the safe.**

** CAL**

** (holding up stacks of bills)**

**I make my own luck.**

** LOVEJOY**

** (putting the .45 in his waistband)**

**So do I.**

**Cal grins, putting the money in his pocket as they go out.**

** CUT TO:**

**205 INT. STEERAGE, AFT**

**Jack, Rose, Fabrizio and Tommy are lost, searching for a way out. They push ****past confused passengers... past a mother changing her baby's diaper on top ****of an upturned steamer trunk... past a woman arguing heatedly with a man in ****Serbo-Croatian, a wailing child next to them... past a man kneeling to ****console a woman who is just sitting on the floor, sobbing... and past ****another man with an English/Arabic dictionary, trying to figure out what ****the signs mean, while his wife and children wait patiently. ****Jack et al come upon a narrow stairwell and they go up two decks before ****they are stopped by a small group pressed up against a steel gate. The ****steerage men are yelling at a scared STEWARD.**

** STEWARD**

**Go to the main stairwell, with everyone else. It'll all get sorted out ****there.**

**Jack takes one look at this scene and finally just loses it.**

** JACK**

**God dang it to Heck son of a b****!**

"You know, you're really hot when you swear." Rose murmured into Jack's ears. His eyes darkened with lust and shifted uncomfortably.

**He grabs one end of a bench bolted to the floor on the landing. He starts ****pulling on it, and Tommy and Fabrizio pitch in until the bolts shear and it ****breaks free. Rose figures out what they are doing and clears a path up the ****stairs between the waiting people.**

** ROSE**

**Move aside! Quickly, move aside!**

**Jack and Tommy run up the steps with the bench and RAM IT INTO THE GATE ****with all their strength. It rips loose from its track and falls outward, ****narrowly mssing the steward. Led by Jack, the crowd surges though. Rose ****steps up to the cowering steward and says in her most imperious tone:**

** ROSE**

**If you have any intention of keeping your pathetic job ****with the White Star Line, I suggest you escort these good people to the ****boat deck... now.**

**Class wins out. He nods dumbly motions form them to follow.**

** CUT TO:**

**206 EXT. BOAT 6 / TITANIC - NIGHT**

**Ruth rows with Molly Brown, two other women and the incompetent sailors. ****She rests on her oars, exhausted, and looks back at the ship. ****It slants down into the water, still ablaze with light. Nothing is above ****water forward of the bridge except for the foremast. Another rocket goes ****off, lighting up the entire area... there are a dozen boats moving outward ****from the ship.**

**207 AT THE BOAT DECK RAIL Captain Smith is shouting to Boat 6 through a ****large metal megaphone.**

** SMITH**

**Come back! Come back to the ship!**

**CHIEF OFFICER WILDE joins him, blowing his silver whistle.**

**208 FROM BOAT 6 the whistle comes shrilly across the water. Quartermaster ****Hitchins grips the rudder in fear.**

** HITCHINS**

**The suction will pull us right down if we don't keep going.**

** MOLLY**

**We got room for lots more. I say we go back.**

** HITCHINS**

**No! It's our lives now, not theirs. And I'm in charge of this boat! Now ****row!**

**209 CAPTAIN SMITH, at the rail of the boat deck, lowers his megaphone ****slowly**

** SMITH**

**The fools.**

** CUT TO:**

**210 INT. A-DECK FOYER**

**As Cal and Lovejoy cross the foyer encounter Benjamin Guggenheim and his ****valet, coth dressed in white tie, tail-coats and top hats.**

** CAL**

**Ben, what's the occasion?**

** GUGGENHEIM**

**We have dressed in our best and are prepared to go down like gentlemen.**

** CAL**

**That's admirable, Ben.**

** (walking on)**

**I'll sure and tell your wife... when I get to New York.**

Everyone turned to glare at Cal. If he were a gentleman like Mr. Guggenheim or Captain Smith, he would havegone down with the ship.

** CUT TO:**

**211 INT. FIRST CLASS SMOKING ROOM**

**There are still two cardgames in progress. The room is quiet and civilized. ****A silver serving cart, holding a large humidor, begins to roll slowly ****across the room. One of the cardplayers takes a cigar from it as it rolls ****by.**

Everyone chucked upon seeing this.

** CARDPLAYER**

**It seems we've been dealt a bad hand this time.**

** CUT TO:**

**212 EXT. / INT. A-DECK PROMENADE**

**Cal and Lovejoy are walking aft with a purposeful stride. They pass CHIEF ****BAKER JOHGHIN, who is working up a sweat tossing deck chairs over the rail. ****After they go by, Joughin takes a break and pulls a bottle of scotch from a ****pocket, opening it. He drains it, and tosses it over the side too, then ****stands there a little unteadily.**

** CUT TO:**

**213 EXT. BOAT DECK AND A-DECK, AFT**

**PANIC IS SETTING IN around the remaining boats aft. The crowd here is now a ****mix of all three classes. Officers repeatedly warn men back from the boats. ****The crowd presses in closer. ****Seamen SCAROTT brandishes the tiller of boat 14 to discourage a close press ****of men who look ready to rush the boat. Several men break ranks and rush ****forward. ****Lightoller pulls out his Webley revolver and aims it at them.**

** LIGHTOLLER**

**Get back! Keep order!**

**The men back down. Fifth Officer Lowe standing in the boat, yells to the ****crew.**

** LOWE**

**Lower away left and right!**

**Lightoller turns away from the crowd and, out of their sight, breaks his ****pistol open. Letting out a long breath, he starts to LOAD IT.**

** CUT TO:**

**214 EXT. BOAT DECK, STARBOARD SIDE, AFT**

**Cal and Lovejoy arrive in time to see Murdoch lowering his last boat.**

** CAL**

**We're too late.**

** LOVEJOY**

**There are still some boats forward. Stay with this one... Murdoch. He seems ****to be quite... practical.**

**215 IN THE WATER BELOW there is another panic. Boat 13, already in the ****water but still attached to its falls, is pushed aft by the discharge water ****being pumped out of the ship. It winds up directly under boat 15, which is ****coming downt he right on top of it. ****The passengers shout in panic to the crew above to stop lowering. They are ****ignored. Some men put their hands up, trying futilely to keep the 5 tons of ****boat 15 from crushing them. ****Fred Barrett, the stoker, gets out his knife and leaps to the after falls, ****climbing rudely over people. He cuts the aft falls while another crewman ****cuts the forward lines. 13 drifts out from beneath 15 just seconds before ****it touches the water with a slap. ****Cal, looking down from the rail hears GUNSHOTS-**

** CUT TO:**

**216 EXT. BOAT DECK / A-DECK, PORT, AFT**

**Fifth Officer Lowe, in Boat 14 is firing his gun as a warning to a bunch of ****men threatening to jump into the boat as it passes the open promenade on ****A-Deck.**

** LOWE**

**Stay back you lot!**

**BLAM! BLAM!**

** CUT TO:**

**217 EXT. BOAT DECK, STARBOARD, AFT**

**The shots echo away.**

** CAL**

**It's starting to fall apart. We don't have much time.**

**Cal sees three dogs run by, including the black French bulldog. Someone has ****released the pets from the kennels. ****Cal sees Murdoch turn from the davits of boat 15 and start walking toward ****the bow. He catches up and falls in beside him.**

** CAL**

**Mr. Murdoch, I'm a businessman, as you know, and I have a business ****proposition for you.**

** CUT TO:**

**218 OMITTED**

**219 EXT. BOAT DECK, PORT**

**Jack, Rose et al burst out onto the boat deck from the crew stairs just aft ****of the third funnel. They look at the empty davits.**

** ROSE**

**The boats are gone!**

**She sees Colonel Gracie chugging forward along the deck, escorting two ****first class ladies.**

** ROSE**

**Colonel! Are there any boats left?**

** GRACIE**

** (staring at her bedraggled state)**

**Yes, miss... there are still a couple of boats all the way forward. This ****way, I'll lead you!**

**Jack grabs her hand and they sprint past Gracie, with Tommy and Fabrizio ****close behind.**

**ANGLE ON THE BAND... incredibly they are still playing. Jack, Rose and the ****others run by.**

** TOMMY**

**Music to drown by. Now I know I'm in First Class.**

"So that's what you said! I could never figure out what you actually said when I first saw the movie. Dang that is so true!"Alison exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at how true that statement was.

** CUT TO:**

**220 EXT. BOAT DECK, STARBOARD, FORWARD**

**Water pours like a spillway over the forward railing on B-Deck. CAMERA ****SWEEPS UP past A-Deck to the Boat Deck where Murdoch and his team are ****loading Collapsible Car the forward-most davits. ****NOTE: There are four so-called collapsibles, or Engelhardts boats, ****including two which are stored on the roof of the officer's quarters. ****The crowd is sparse, with most people still aft. Cal slips his hand out of ****hte pocket of his overcoat and into the waist pocket of Murdoch's ****greatcoat, leaving the stacks of bills there.**

** CAL**

**So we have an understanding then?**

** MURDOCH**

** (nodding curtly)**

**As you've said.**

**Cal, satisfied, steps back. He finds himself waiting next to J. Bruce ****Ismay. Ismay does not meet his eyes, nor anyone's. Lovejoy come sup to Cal ****at that moment.**

** LOVEJOY**

**I've found her. She's just over on the port side. With him.**

** MURDOCH**

**Women and children? Any more women and children?**

** (glancing at Cal)**

**Any one else, then?**

**Cal looks longingly at his boat... his moment has arrived.**

** CAL**

**God dang it to heck****! Come on.**

**He and Lovejoy head for the port side, taking a short-cut through the ****bridge.**

**Bruce Ismay, seeing his oppurtunity, steps quickly into Collapsible C. He ****stares straight ahead, not meeting Murdoch's eyes.**

Ismay shifted uncomfortably as everyone glared menacingly at him for not being a true man and go down with the ship. Alison chucked some rocks at him and when he was thoroughly knocked out, they went back to watching the film.

** MURDOCH**

** (staring at Ismay)**

**Take them down.**

** CUT TO:**

**221 EXT. BOAT DECK / PORT SIDE - NIGHT**

**ON THE PORT SIDE Lightoller is getting people into Boat 2. He keeps his ****pistol in his hand at this point. Twenty feet below them the sea is pouring ****into the doors and windows of B deck staterooms. They can hear the roar of ****water cascading into the ship.**

** LIGHTOLLER**

**Women and children, please. Women and children only. Step back, sir.**

**Even with Jack's arms wrapped around her, Rose is shivering in the cold. ****Near her a WOMAN with TWO YOUNG DAUGHTERS looks into the eyes of a HUSBAND ****she knows she may not see again**

** HUSBAND**

**Goodbye for a little while... only for a little while.**

** (to his two little girls)**

**Go with mummy.**

**The woman stumbles to the boat with the children, hiding her tears from ****them. Beneath the false good cheer, the man is choked with emotion.**

** HUSBAND**

**Hold mummy's hand and be a good girl. That's right.**

**Some of the women are stoic, others are overwhelmed by emotion and have to ****be helped into the boats. A MAN scribbles a note and hands it to a woman ****who is about to board.**

** MAN**

**Please get this to my wife in DeMoines, Iowa.**

**Jack looks at Tommy and Fabrizio.**

** JACK**

**You better check out the other side.**

**They nod and run off, searching for a way around the deckhouse.**

Alison paled while watching this and tears came to her eyes. Cora noticed this and ran over to comfort her.

** ROSE**

**I'm not going without you.**

** JACK**

**Get in the boat, Rose.**

**Cal walks up just then.**

** CAL**

**Yes. Get in the boat, Rose.**

**She is shocked to see him. She steps instinctively to Jack. Cal looks at ****her, standing there shivering in her wet slip and stockings, a shocking ****display in 1912.**

** CAL**

**My God, look at you.**

** (taking off his coat)**

**Here, put this on.**

**She numbly shrugs into it. He is doing it for modesty, not the cold.**

** LIGHTOLLER**

**Quickly, ladies. Step into the boat. Hurry, please!**

** JACK**

**Go on. I'll get the next one.**

** ROSE**

**No. Not without you!**

**She doesn't even care that Cal is standing right there. He sees the emotion ****between Jack and Rose and his jaw clenches. But then he leans close to her ****and says...**

** CAL**

** (low)**

**There are boats on the other side that are allowing men in. Jack and I can ****get off safely. Both of us.**

** JACK**

** (he smiles reassuringly)**

**I'll be alright. Hurry up so we can get going... we got our own boat to ****catch.**

** CAL**

**Get in... hurry up, it's almost full.**

**Lightoller grabs her arm and pulls her toward the boat. She reaches out for ****Jack and her fingers brush his for a moment. Then she finds herself ****stepping down into the boat. It's all a rush and blur.**

** LIGHTOLLER**

**Lower away!**

**The two men watch at the rail as the boat begins to descend.**

** CAL**

** (low)**

**You're a good liar.**

** JACK**

**Almost as good as you.**

** CAL**

**I always win, Jack. One way or another.**

** (looks at him, smiling)**

**Pity I didn't keep that drawing. It's going to be worth a lot more by ****morning.**

Rose couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU SON OF B****! HOW DARE YOU PUT JACK'S LIFE AT RISK JUST SO YOU CAN ATTEMPT AT WINNING ME OVER?" She tried lunging at Cal, but Jack and Alison held her back. Cal just sat there, trying to hide his fear...and wet spot on the front of his pants.

**Jack knows he is screwed. He looks down at Rose, not wanting to waste a ****second of his last view of her.**

**222 ROSE'S PERCEPTION... IN SLOW MOTION: The ropes going through the ****pulleys as the seamen start to lower. All sound going away... Lightoller ****giving orders, his lips moving... but Rose hears only the blood pounding in ****her ears... this cannot be happening... a rocket bursts above in ****slow-motion, outlining Jack in a halo of light... Rose's hair blowing in ****slow motion as she gazes up at him, descending away from him... she sees ****his hand trembling, the tears at the corners of his eyes, and cannot ****believe the unbearable pain she is feeling... ****Rose is still staring up, tears pouring down her face.**

**SUDDENLY SHE IS MOVING. She lunges across the women next to her. Reaches ****the gunwale, climbing it...**

**Hurls herself out of the boat to the rail of the A-Deck promenade, catching ****it, and scrambling over the rail. The Boat 2 continues down. But Rose is ****back on Titanic.**

"NO! Rose, how could you get back on the boat?" Jack exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be able to live without you if you died." No one noticed how Alison and old Rose shared a sad look. "You jump i jump, remember?"

"Right."

** JACK**

**No Rose! NOOOO!**

**Jack spins from the rail, running for the nearest way down to A-Deck. ****Hockley too has seen her jump. She is willing to die for this man, this ****gutter scum. He is overwhelmed by a rage so all consuming it eclipses all ****thought.**

** CUT TO:**

**223 INT. GRAND STAIRCASE**

**TRACKING WITH JACK as he bangs through the doors to the foyer and sprints ****down the stairs. He sees her coming into A-deck foyer, running toward him, ****Cal's long coat flying out behind her as she runs. ****They meet at the bottom of the stairs, and collide in an embrace.**

** JACK**

**Rose, Rose, you're so stupid, you're such an idiot-**

**And all the while he's kissing her and holding her as tight as he can.**

** ROSE**

**You jump, I jump, right?**

** JACK**

**Right.**

Everyone chuckled at that. The women also looked at the scene silently awwing.

**Hockley comes in and runs to the railing. Looking down he sees them locked ****in their embrace. Lovejoy comes up behind Cal and puts a restraining HAND ****on him, but Cal whips around, grabbing the pistol from Lovejoy's waistband ****in one cobra-fast move.**

Everyone started yelling at Cal angrily. Jack threw a few punches as well as Rose and Alison. Lovejoy just sat back and watched eating popcorn that Alison had passed out. When the crowd finally dispersed, Cal was beaten and bloody with all his hair gone, compliments of Alison.

**He RUNS along the rail and down the stairs. As he reaches the landing above ****them he raises the gun. SCREAMING in rage, he FIRES. ****The carved cherub at the foot of the center railing EXPLODES. Jack pulls ****Rose toward the stairs going down to the next deck. Cal fires again, ****running down the steps toward them. A bullet blows a divet out of the oak ****panelling behind Jack's head as he pulls Rose down the next flight of ****stairs.**

**Hockley steps on the skittering head of the cherub statue and goes ****sprawling. The gun clatters across the marble floor. He gets up, and ****reeling drunkenly goes over to retrieve it.**

** CUT TO:**

**224 INT. D-DECK RECEPTION ROOM**

**The bottom of the grand staircase is flooded several feet deep. Jack and ****Rose come down the stairs two at a time and run straight into the water, ****fording across the room to where the floor slopes up, until they reach dry ****footing at the entrance to the dining saloon.**

**STEADICAM WITH HOCKLEY as he reels down the stairs in time to see Jack and ****Rose splashing through the water toward the dining saloon. He FIRES twice. ****Big gouts of spray near them, but he's not a great shot. ****The water boils up around his feet and he retreast up the stairs a couple ****of steps. Around him the woodward groans and creaks.**

** CAL**

** (calling to them)**

**I hope you enjoy your time together!**

**Lovejoy arrives next to him. Cal suddenly remembers something and starts to ****laugh.**

** LOVEJOY**

**What could possible be funny?**

** CAL**

**I put the diamond in my coat pocket. **

******He turns to Lovejoy with a sickly expression, his eyes glittering.**

****** I put my coat on her!**

**CAL**

**I give it to you... if you can get it.**

**He hands Lovejoy the pistol and goes back up the stairs. Lovejoy thinks ****about it... then slogs into the water. The icewater is up to his waist as ****he crosses the pool into the dining saloon.**

Everyone turned on Lovejoy who froze, dropped his popcorn and passed out on spot.

** CUT TO:**

**225 INT. DINING SALOON**

**Lovejoy moves among the tables and ornate columns, searching... ****listening... his eyes tracking rapidly. It is a sea of tables, and they ****could be anywhere. A silver serving tolley rolls downhill, bumping into ****tables and pillars. ****He glances behind him. The water is following him into the room, advancing ****in a hundred foot wide tide. The reception room is now a roiling lake, and ****the grand staircase is submerged past the first landing. Monstrous groans ****echo through the ship.**

**ON JACK AND ROSE, crouched behind a table, somewhere in the middle. They ****see the water advancing toward them, swirling over the floor. They crawl ****ahead of it to the next row of tables.**

** JACK**

** (whispering)**

**Stay here.**

**He moves off as ****Lovejoy moves over one row and looks along the tables. Nothing. ****The ship GROANS and CREAKS. He moves another row.**

**ANGLE ON A METAL CART... five feet tall and full of stacks of china dishes. ****It starts to roll down the aisle between tables.**

**ON ROSE as the cart rolls toward her. It hits a table and the stacks of ****dishes topple out, EXPLODING across the floor and showering her. ****She scrambles out of the way and ****Lovejoy spins, seeing her. He moves rapidly toward her, keeping the gun ****aimed**

**That's when Jack tackles him from the side. They slam together into a ****table, crashing over it, and toppling to the floor. They land in the water ****which is flowing rapidly between the tables. ****Jack and Lovejoy grapple in the icy water. Jack jams his knee down on ****Lovejoy's hand, breaking his grip on the pistol, and kicks it away. Lovejoy ****scrmbles up and lunges at him, but Jack GUTPUCHES him right in the solar ****plexus, doubling him over.**

** JACK**

**Compliments of the Chippewa Falls Dawsons.**

"HAHA! YEAH! TAKE THAT B******!" Tommy yelled excitedly. "Great hit there Jack!"

**He grabs Lovejoy and slams him into an ornate columb. Lovejoy drops to the ****floor with a splas, stunned.**

** JACK**

**Let's go.**

**Jack and Rose run aft... uphill... entering the galley. Behind them the ****tables have become islands in a lake... and the far end of the room is ****flooded up to the ceiling. ****Lovejoy gets up and looks around for his gun. He pulls it up out of the ****water and wades after them.**

** CUT TO:**

**226 INT. GALLEY / STAIRWELL**

**They run throught the galley and Rose spots the stairs. She starts up and ****Jack grabs her hand. He leads her DOWN. ****They crouch together on the landing as Lovejoy runs to the stairs. Assuming ****they have gone up (who wouldn't?) he clombs up them two at a time. ****They wait for the footstep to recede. A long CREAKING GROAN. Then they hear ****it... a CRYING CHILD. Below them. They go down a frew steps to looks along ****the next deck.**

** CUT TO:**

**227 INT. E-DECK CORRIDORS**

**The corridor is awash, about a foot deep. Standing against the wall, about ****50 feet away, is a little BOY, aobut 3. The water swirls around his legs ****and he is wailing.**

Everyone except Cal and Lovejoy, who was still out cold, stared in stunned silence at the screen. _Where was the boy's parents?_

** ROSE**

**We can't leave him.**

**Jack nods and they leave the promise of escape up the stairwell to run to ****the child. Jack scoops up the kid and they run back to the stairs but- ****A torrent of water comes pouring down the stairs like rapids. In seconds it ****is too powerful for them to go against.**

** JACK**

**Come on.**

**Charging the other way down the flooding corridor, they blast up spray with ****each footstep. At the end of the hall are heavy double doors. As Jack ****approaches them he sees water spraying through the gap between the doors ****right up to the ceiling. The doors groan and start to crack under the tons ****of pressure.**

Everyone paled at this.

** JACK**

**Back! Go back!**

**Rose pivots and runs back the way they came, taking a turn into a ****cross-corridor. A MAN is coming the other way. He sees the boy in Jack's ****arms and cries out, grabbing him away from Jack. Starts cursing him in ****Russian. He runs on with the boy-**

** ROSE**

**No! Not that way! Come back!**

**228 DOUBLE DOORS BLAST OPEN. A wall of water thunders into the corridor. ****The father and child DISAPPEAR instantly. ****Jack and Rose run as a wave blasts around the corner, foaming from floor to ****ceiling. It gains on them like a locomotive. They make it to a stairway ****going up.**

** CUT TO:**

**229 INT. STAIRWELL**

**Jack and Rose pound up the steps as white water swirls up behind them. PULL ****BACK to reveal that a steel gate blocks the top of the stairs. Jack SLAMS ****against the fate, gripping the bars. ****A terrified steward standing guard on the landing above turns to run at the ****sight of the water thundering up the stairs.**

** JACK**

**Wait! Wait! Help us! Unlock the gate.**

**The steward runs on. The water wells up around Jack and Rose, pouring ****through the gate and slamming them against it. In seconds it is up to their ****waist.**

** ROSE**

**Help us! Please!**

**The steward stops and looks back. He sees Jack and Rose at the gate, their ****arms raching through... sees the water POURING through the gate onto the ****landing.**

** STEWARD**

**Bloody 'ell!**

**He runs back, slogging against the curretn. He pulls a key ring from his ****belt and struggles to unlock the padlock as the water fountains up around ****them. ****The lights short out and the landing is plunged into darkness. ****The water rises over the lock and he's doing it by feel.**

** JACK**

**Come on! Come on!**

**Jack and Rose are right up against the ceiling... ****Suddenly the gate gives and SWINGS OPEN. They are pushing through by the ****force of the water. They make it to stairs on the other side of the landing ****and follow the steward up to the next deck.**

"Wait a second, I just remembered something. Didn't you say that Rose died because Cal shot her?" Ruth asked Alison. Everyone suddenly remembered this and stared at Alison with questioning looks.

"Yes. I did. Rose Dewit-Bukkater died on Titanic after Cal chased her below decks at gun-point."

"But she is still alive." Jack pointed out.

"Rose Dewit-Bukkater died that night. In her place however, Rose Dawson was born."

Everyone was silent until...

"WHOOOO HOOO!" Jack whooped spinning Rose around and kissing her happily. he began giggling and kissing him back. Everyone except Cal and Lovejoy, who was still out cold, was smiling happily at them._**(AN::The reason they are happy is because they know how much Rose hated this life and they are happy that Rose finally broke free. For Jack, it was that plus her choosing his last name.)**_

** CUT TO:**

**230 EXT. BOAT DECK, STARBOARD SIDE**

**Cal comes reeling out of the first class entrance, looking wild-eyed. The ****lurches down the deck toward the bridge. Waltz music wafts over the ship. ****Somewhere the band is still playing.**

**CAL'S POV:**

** A little girl, maybe two years old, is crying along in the ****alcove. She looks up at Cal beseechingly. Cal moves on without a glance ****back... reaching a large crowd clustered around COLLAPSIBLE A just aft of ****the bridge. He sees Murdoch and a number of crewmen struggling to drag the ****boat to the davits, with no luck. ****Cal pushes forward, trying to signal Murdoch, but the officer ignores him. ****Nearby Tommy and Fabrizio are being pushed forward by the crowd behind. ****PURSER MCELROY pushes them back, getting a couple of seamen to help him. He ****brandishes his gun, waving it in the air, yelling for the crowd to stay ****back.**

** CUT TO:**

**231 EXT. BOAT DECK, PORT SIDE / ROOF OF OFFICERS' QUARTERS**

**Lightoller, with a group of crew and passengers, is trying to get ****Collapsible B down from the roof. They slide it down a pair of oars leaned ****against the deck house.**

** LIGHTOLLER**

**Hold it! Hold it!**

**The weight of the boat snaps the oars and it crashes to the deck, upside ****down. The two Swedish cousins, OLAUS and BJORN GUNERSEN, jump back as the ****boat nearly hits them.**

** CUT TO:**

**232 OMITTED**

**233 INT. STAIRWELL**

**Jack and Rose run up seemingly endless stairs as the ship groans and ****torgues around them.**

** CUT TO:**

**234 EXT. BOAT DECK, STARBOARD SIDE**

**Murdoch, at Collapsible A, is no longer in control. The crowd is ****threatening to rush the boat. They push and jostle, yelling and shouting at ****the officers. The pressure from behind pushes them forward, and one guy ****falls off the edge of the deck into the water less than ten feet below.**

** TOMMY**

**Give us a chance to live, you limey b*******!**

**Murdoch fires his Webley twice in the air, then point it at the crowd.**

** MURDOCH**

**I'll shoot any man who tries to get past me.**

**Cal steps up to him.**

** CAL**

**We had a deal.**

**Murdoch pushes him back, pointing the pistol at Cal.**

** MURDOCH**

**Your money can't save you anymore than it can save me. Get back!**

**A man next to Tommy rushes forward, and Tommy is shoved from behind. ****Murdoch SHOOTS the first man, and seeing Tommy coming forward, puts a ****bullet into his chest. ****Tommy collapses, and Fabrizio grabs him, holding him in his arms as his ****life flows out over the deck. ****Murdoch turns to his men and salutes smartly. Then he puts the pistol to ****his temple and... BLAM! He drops like a puppet with the strings cut and ****topples over the edge of the boat deck into the water only a few feet ****below.**

**Cal stares in horror at Murdoch's body bobbing in the black water. The ****MONEY FLOATS out of the pocket of his greatcoat, the bills spreading across ****the surface. ****The crew rush to get the last few women aboart the boat.**

Everyone stared horrified at this, especially Tommy and Officer Murdoch.

** PURSER MCELROY**

** (calling above the confusion)**

**Any more women or children?**

**THE CHILD crying in the alcove. Cal scoops her up and runs forward, ****cradling her in his arms.**

** CAL**

** (forcing his way through the crowd)**

**Here's a child! I've got a child!**

Everyone turned on Cal again, and he passed out in the same fashion as Lovejoy.

** (to McElroy)**

**Please... I'm all she has in the world.**

**McElroy nods curtly and pushes him into the boat. He spins with his gun, ****brandishing it in the air to keep the other men back. Cal gets into the ****boat, holding the little girl. He takes a seat with the women.**

** CAL**

**There, there.**

** CUT TO:**

**235 INT. FIRST CLASS SMOKE ROOM**

**Thomas Andrews stands in front of the fireplace, staring at the large ****painting above the mantle. The fire is still going in the fireplace. ****The room is empty except for Andrews. An ashtray falls off the table. ****Behind him Jack and Rose run into the room, out of breath and soaked. They ****run through, toward the aft revolving door... then Rose recognizes him. She ****sees that his lifebelt is off, lying on a table.**

** ROSE**

**Won't you even make a try for it, Mr. Andrews?**

** ANDREWS**

** (a tear rolls down his cheek)**

**I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Rose.**

Mr. Andrews also begins to silently cry.

** JACK**

** (to her)**

**It's going fast... we've got to keep moving.**

**Andrews picks up his lifebelt and hands it to her.**

** ANDREWS**

**Good luck to you, Rose.**

** ROSE**

** (hugging him)**

**And to you, Mr. Andrews.**

**Jack pulls her away and they run through the revolving door.**

At that moment, Lovejoy decided to come to.

"So... What did I miss?"

* * *

**_FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! Thanks to all of you who reviewed or read the last chapter. So, review, comment, critique, anything really. And sorry again for the log wait. I'll try to update the next chapter soon._**

**_-Percabeth :D_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**I'm back! Sorry for the really long wait. It took way too long to finish this chapter. Thanks all of you for reviewing! Sadly, it's the final chapter of Changing The Future. But dont worry! There will be a segual, even if the internet is taken away from the world, there will be one. Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY! **_

* * *

**36 EXT. BOAT DECK AND VARIOUS LOCATIONS**

**The band finishes the waltz. Wallace Hartley looks at the orchestra members.**

**HARTLEY**

**Right, that's it then.**

**They leave him, walking forward along the deck. Hartley puts his violin to his chin and bows the first notes of "Nearer My God to Thee". One by one the band memebers turn, hearing the lonely melody.**

Alison begins to hum along with the song, tears streaming down her face. Soon, everyone else joins in, Cal is curled up in a corner, rocking back and forth, muttering to himself, flinching at everything.

**Without a word they walk back and take their places. They join in with Hartley, filling out the sound so that it reaches all over the ship on this still night. The vocalist begins: "If in my dreams I be, nearer my God to thee..."**

**THE HYMN PLAYS OVER THE FOLLOWING SEQUENCE:**

**237 A seaman pulls off his lifebelt and catches up to Captain Smith as he walks to the bridge. He proffers it, but Smith seems to stare through him. Without a word he turns and goes onto the bridge. He enters the enclosed WHEELHOUSE and closes the door. He is alone, surrounded by the gleaming brass instruments. He seems to inwardly collapse.**

**238 IN THE FIRST CLASS SMOKING ROOM Andrews stands like a statue. He pulls out his pocketwatch and checks the time. Then he opens the face of the mantle clock and adjusts it to the correct time: 2:12 a.m. Everything must be correct.**

**239 IN CAL'S PARLOUR SUITE water swirls in from the private promenade deck. Rose's paintings are submerged. The Picasso tranforms under the water's surface. Degas' colors run. Monet's water lilies come to life.**

**240 DOWNANGLE on the two figures lying side by side, fully clothed, on a bed in a FIRST CLASS CABIN. Elderly Ida and Isador Strauss stare at the ceiling, holding hands like young lovers. Water pours into the room through a doorway. It swirls around the bed, two feet deep rising fast.**

**241 IN A STEERAGE CABIN somewhere in the bowels of the ship, the young IRISH MOTHER, seen earlier stoically waiting at the stairs, is tucking her two young children into bed. She pulls up the covers, making sure they are all warm and cozy. She lies down with them on the bed, speaking soothingly and holding them.**

**"**Oh god!" Everyone mutters. It's a horrible way for young children to die.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. BOAT DECK / BRIDGE**

**242 IN A WIDE SHOT we see a wave travel up the boat deck as the bridge house sinks into the water.**

**243 ON THE PORT SIDE Collapsible B is picked up by water. Working frantically, the men try to detach it from the falls so the ship won't drag it under. Colonel Gracie hands Lightoller a pocket knife and he saws furiously at the ropes as the water swirls around his legs. The boat, still upside down, is swept off the ship. Men start diving in, swimming to stay with it.**

**244 IN COLLAPSIBLE A Cal sits next to the wailing child, whom he has completely forgotten. He watches the water rising around the men as they work, scrambling to get the ropes cut so the ship won't drag the collapsible under.**

**Fabrizio removes the lifebelt from Tommy's body and struggles to put it on as the water rises around him.**

**245 CAPTAIN SMITH, standing near the wheel, watches the black water climbing the windows of the enclosed wheelhouse. He has the stricken expression of a damned sould on Judgment Day. The windows burst suddenly and a wall of water edged with shards of glass slams into Smith. He disappears in a vortex of foam.**

Everyone lowered their heads for a moment of silence even though the captain was still alive and in their presence. Alison noticed this and chuckled quietly under her breath at everyone's antics, even though it's sad.

**246 Collapsible A is hit by a wave as the bow plunges suddenly. It partially swamps the boat, washing it along the deck. Over a hundred passengers are plunged into the freezing water and the area around the boat becomes a frenzy of splashing, screaming people.**

**As men are trying to climb into the callapsible, Cal grabs an oar and pushes them back into the water.**

**CAL**

**Get back! You'll swamp us!**

**Fabrizio, swimming for his life, gets swirled under a davit. The ropes and pulleys tangle around him as the davit goes under the water, and he is dragged down. Underwater he struggles to free himself, and then kicks back to the surface. He surfaces, gasping for air in the freezing water.  
**

Helga started sobbing quietly and clutched at Fabrizio like he was leaving and refused to let go. Fabrizio just pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "Va bene il mio amore. Io sono qui, non c'è motivo di avere paura. Calmati, ti amo, e io non ti abbandonerò mai."_********__(AN::_ It's alright my love. I'm here, there's no reason to be scared. Calm down, I love you, and I will never leave you.) 

Helga smiled up at him weakly and snuggled deeper into his chest. All the women awwed at them and jack and Tommy looked happily at them, glad that their friend has someone to love._**  
**_

**247 WALLACE HARTLEY sees the water rolling rapidly up the deck toward them. He holds the last note of the hymn in a sustain, and then lowers his violin.**

**HARTLEY**

**Gentlemen, it has been a previlege playing with you tonight.**

**CUT TO:**

**248 EXT. A-DECK AFT, PORT SIDE**

**Jack and Rose run out of the PALM COURT into a dense crowd. Jack pushes his way to the rail and looks at the state of the ship. The bridge is under water and tehre is chaos on deck. Jack helps her put her lifebelt on. People stream around them, shouting and pushing.**

**JACK**

**Okay... we keep moving aft. We have to stay on the ship as long as possible.**

"Good thinking, Jack. That is the only chance you'll have of surviving." Mr. Andrews commented.

**They push their way aft through the panicking crowd.**

**CUT TO:**

**249 EXT. FORWARD FUNNEL**

**Collapsible A is whirled like a leaf in the currents around the sining ship. It slams against the side of the forward funnel.**

**CAL**

**(to the crew in the boat)**

**Row! Row you b*******!**

**250 NEARBY: Fabrizio is drawn up against the grating of a STOKEHOLD VENT as water pours through it. The force of tons of water roaring down the ship traps him against it, and he is dragged down under the surface as the ship sinks. He struggles to free himself but cannot.**

**Suddenly there is a concussion deep in the bowels of the ship as a furnace explodes and a blast of hot air belches out of hte ventilator, ejecting Fabrizio. He surfaces in a roar of foam and keeps swimming.**

Everyone, except Cal and Lovejoy, let out a sigh of relief for their friend.

**CUT TO:**

**251 EXT. A-DECK / B-DECK / WELL DECK, AFT**

**Jack and Rose clamber over the A-Deck aft rail. Then, using all his strength, he lowers her toward the deck below, holding on with one hand. She dangles, then falls. Jack jumps down behind her.**

**They join a crush of people literally clawing and scrambling over each other to get down the narrow stairs to the well deck... the only way aft.**

**Seeing that the stairs are impossible, Jack climbs over the B-Deck railingand helps Rose over. He lowers her again, and she falls in a heap. Baker Joughin,**

"MEXICAN LIQUOR GUY!" Alison exclaimed. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew his name so my friend Noel and I agreed that we would call him that because he looks like he's Mexican **_(Sorry if that sounded racist. I didn't mean for it to be.) _**and he was drowning himself in liquor as Titanic was sinking."_** (TRUE STORY! Once again, not real name.)**_

** now three sheets to the wind, happens to be next to her. He hauls Rose to her feet. Jack drops down and the three of them push through the crowd across the well deck. Near them, at the rail, people are jumping into the water.**

**The ship GROANS and SHUDDERS. The man ahead of Jack is walking like a zombie.**

**MAN**

**Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death-**

**JACK**

**You wanna walk a little faster through that valley, fella?**

Everyone who was sane at the moment snorted or chuckled at this.

**CUT TO:**

**252 EXT. FORWARD FUNNEL**

**The stay cables along the top of the funnel snap, and they lash like steel whips down into the water. Cal watches as the funnel topples from its mounts. Falling like a temple pillar twenty eight feet across it whomps into the water with a tremendous splash. People swimming underneath it disappear in an instant.**

**Fabrizio, a few feet away, is hurled back by a huge wave. He comes up, gasping... still swimming. The water pouring into the open end of the funnel draws in several swimmers. The funnel sinks, disappearing, but-**

**Hundreds of tons of water pour down through the 30 foot hole where the funnel stood, thundering down into the belly of the ship. A whirlpool forms, a hole in the ocean, like at enormous toiler-flush. T. W. McCauley, the gym instructor swims in a frenzy as the vortex draws him in. He is sucked down like a spider going down a drain.**

**Fabrizio, nearby, swims like Hell as more people are sucked down behind him. He manages to get clear. He's going to live no matter what it takes.**

Helga cluched onto Fabrizio even tighter.

**CUT TO:**

**253 INT. BOAT DECK FOYER / GRAND STAIRCASE**

**Water raors through the doors and windows, cascading down the stairs like a rapids. John Jacob Astor is swept down the marble steps to A-Deck, which is already flooded... a roiling vortex. He grabs the headless cherub at the bottom of the staircase and wraps his arms around it.**

**Astor looks up in time to see the 30 foot glass dome overhead EXPLOSE INWARD with the wave of water washing over it. A Niagara of sea water thunders down into the room, blasting through the first class opulence. IT is the Armageddon of elegance.**

Rose let out a sob. Madeleine was such a good person and she really loved Jacob. She didn't deserve this.

**CUT TO:**

**254 OMITTED**

**255 INT. BELOWDECKS**

**The flooding is horrific. Walls and doors are splintered like kindling. Water roars down corridors with pile-driver force.**

**The CARTMELL FAMILY is at the top of a stairwell, jammed against a locked gate like Jack and Rose were. Water boils up the stairwell behind them. Bert Cartmell shakes the gate futilely, shouting for help. Little Cora wails as the water boils up around them all.**

Cora started crying and ran to Jack and Rose and when they pulled her up onto their laps, she sobbed into Rose's chest. Jack and Rose also had tears in their eyes upon seeing this.

**CUT TO:**

**256 EXT. STERN**

**Rose and Jack struggle to climb the well deck stairs as the ship tilts. Drunk Baker Joughin puts a hand squarely on Rose's butt and shoves her up onto the deck.**

Jack growled under his breath and clutched Rose closer to him.

**JOUGHIN**

**Sorry, miss!**

**Hundreds of people are already on the poop deck, and more are pouring up every second. Jack and Rose cling together as tehy struggle across the tilting deck.**

**257 As the bow goes down, the STERN RISES. IN BOAT 2, which is just off the stern, passengers gape as the giant bronze propellers rise out of the water like gods of the deep, FILLING FRAME behind them.**

**People are JUMPING from the well deck, the poop deck, the gangway doors. Some hit debris in the water and are hurt or killed.**

**258 OMITTED**

**259 OMITTED**

**260 EXT. STERN**

**ON THE POOP DECK Jack and Rose struggle aft as the angle increases. Hundreds of passengers, clinging to every fixed object on deck, huddle on their knees around FATHER BYLES, who has his voice raised in prayer. They are praying, sobbing, or just staring at nothing, their minds blank with dread.**

**Pulling himself from handhold to handhold, Jack tugs Rose aft along the deck.**

**JACK**

**Come on, Rose. We can't expect God to do all the work for us.**

**They struggle on, pushing through the praying people. A MAN loses his footing ahead and slides toward them. Jack helps him.**

**261 THE PROPELLERS are twenty feet above the water and rising faster.**

**262 JACK AND ROSE make it to the stern rail, right at the base of the flagpole. They grip the rai, jammed in between other people. It is the spot where Jack pulled her back onto the ship, just two night... and a liftime... ago.**

**Above the wailing and sobbing, Father Byles' voice carries, cracking with emotion.**

**FATHER BYLES**

**...and I saw new heavens and a new earth. The former heavens and the former earth had passed away and the sea was no longer.**

**The lights flicker, threatening to go out. Rose grips Jack as the stern rises into a night sky ablaze with stars.**

**FATHER BYLES**

**I also saw a new Jerusalem, the holy city coming down out of heaven from God, beautiful as a bride prepared to meet her husband. I heard a loud voice from the throne ring out this is God's dwelling among men. He shall dwell with them and they shall be his people and He shall be their God who is alway with them.**

**Rose stares about her at the faces of the doomed. Near them are the DAHL FAMILY, clinging together stoically. Helga looks at her briefly, and her eyes are infinitely sad.**

**Rose sees a young mother next to her, clutching her five year old son, who ****is crying in terror.**

**MOTHER**

**Shhh. Don't cry. It'll be over soon, darling. It'll all be over soon.**

**FATHER BYLES**

**He shall wipe every tear from their eyes. And there shall be no more death or mourning, crying out or pain, for the former world has passed away.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. SHIP- VARIOUS**

**As the ship tilts further everything not bolted down inside shifts.**

**263 CUPBOARDS burst open in the pantry showering the floor with tons of china. A PIANO slides across the floor, crashing into a wall. FURNITURE tumbles across the Smoking Room floor.**

**264 ON THE A-DECK PROMENADE passengers lose their grip and slide down the wooden deck like a bobsled run, hundreds of feet before they hit the water. TRUDY BOLT, Rose's maid, slips as she struggles along the railing and slides away screaming.**

Trudy started crying too. Rose quickly put Cora down on Jacks lap and ran over to Trudy, hugging her. After a few minutes, Rose got up and went back to Jack and Cora.

**265 AT THE STERN the propellers are 100 feet out of the water and rising. Panicking people leap from the poop deck rail, fall screaming and hit the water like mortar rounds. A man falls from the poop deck, hitting the bronze hub of the starboard propeller with a sickening smack.**

**266 SWIMMERS LOOK UP and see the stern towering over them like a monolith, the propellers rising against the stars. 110 feet. 120.**

**267 AT THE STERN RAIL a man jumps. IN HIS POV we fall seemingly forever, right past one of the giant screws. The water rushes up-**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. TITANIC / BOAT 6**

**268 TRACKING SLOWLY IN on Ruth as the sounds of the dying ship and the screaming people come across the water.**

**269 REVERSE / HER POV: IN A WIDE SHOT we see the spectacle of the Titanic, her lights blazing, reflecting in the still water. Its stern is high in the air, angles up over forty five degrees. The propellers are 150 feet out of the water. Over a thousand passengers cling to the decks, looking from a distance like a swarm of bees.**

**The image is shocking, unbelieveable, unthinkable. Ruth stares at the spectacle, unable to frame it or put it into any proportion.**

**MOLLY BROWN**

**God Almighty.**

**The great liner's lights flicker.**

**CUT TO:**

**270 INT. ENGINE ROOM**

**In darkness Chief Engineer Bell hangs onto a pipe at the master braker panel. Around him men climb through tilted cyclopean mahcines with electric hand-torches. It is a black hell of breaking pipes, spraying water, and groaning machinery threatening to tear right out of its bedplates.**

**Water sprays down, hitting the breaker panel, but Bell will not leave his post. CLUNK. The breakers kick. He slams them in again and- WHOOM! a blast of light! Something melts and arcing fills the engine room with nightmarish light-**

Everyone flinched when they saw this.

**CUT TO:**

**271 EXT. TITANIC**

**WIDE SHOT. The lights go out all over the ship. Titanic becomes a vast black silhouette against the stars.**

**IN COLLAPSIBLE C: BRUCE ISMAY has his back to the ship, unable to watch the great steamer die. He is catatonic with remorse, his mind overloaded. He can avert his eyes, but he can't block out the sounds of dying people and machinery.**

**A loud CRACKING REPORT comes across the water.**

**CUT TO:**

**272 EXT. BOAT DECK**

**Near the third funnel a man clutches the ship's rail. He stares down as the DECK SPLITS right between his feet. A yawning chasm opens with a THUNDER of breaking steel**

**LOVEJOY is clutching the railing on the roof of the Officers' Mess. He watches in horror as the ship's structure RIPS APART right in front of him. He gapes down into a widening maw, seeing straight down into the bowels ofn the ship, amid a BOOMING CONCUSSION like the sound of artillery. People falling into the widening crevasse look like dolls.**

**The stay cables on the funnel part and snap across the decks like whips, ripping off davits and ventilators. A man is hit by a whipping cable and snatched OUT OF FRAME. Another cable smashes the rail next to Lovejoy and it rips free. He falls backward into the pit of jagged metal.**

**Fires, explosions and sparks light the yawning chasm as the hull splits down through nine decks to the keel. The sea pours into the gaping wound-**

**CUT TO:**

**273 INT. ENGINE ROOM**

**It is a thundering black hell. Men scream as monstrous machinery comes apart around them, steel frames twisting like taffy. Their torches illuminate the roaring, foaming demon of water as it races at the through the manchines. Trying to climb they are overtaken in seconds.**

**CUT TO:**

**274 EXT. TITANIC - NIGHT**

**The STERN ALF of the ship, almost four hundred feet long, falls back toward the water. On the poop deck everyone screams as they feel themselves plummeting. The sound goes up like the roar of fans at a baseball stadium when a run is scored.**

**Swimming in the water directly under the stern a few unfortunates shriek as they see the keel coming down on them like God's bootheel. The massive stern section falls back almost level, thundering down into the sea and pushing out a mighty wave of displaced water.**

**Jack and Rose struggle to hole onto the stern rail. They feel the ship seemingly RIGHT ITSELF. Some of those praying think it is salvation.**

**SEVERAL PEOPLE**

**We're saved!**

Alison shook her head at the sadness.

**Jack looks at Rose and shakes his head, grimly.**

A few people snickered at how they had the same reactions.

**Now the horrible mechanics play out. Pulled down by the awesome weight of the flooded bow, the buoyant stern tilts up rapidly. They feel the RUSH OF ASCENT as the fantail angles up again. Everyone is clinging to benches, railings, ventilators... anything to keep from sliding as the stern lifts.**

**The stern goes up and up, past 45 degrees, then past sixty.**

**People start to fall, sliding and tumbling. They skid down the deck, screaming and flailing to grab onto somehting. They wrench other people loose and pull them down as well. There is a pile-up of bodies at the forward rail. The DAHL FAMILY falls one by one.**

**JACK**

**We have to move!**

**He climbs over the stern rail and reaches back for Rose. She is terrified to move. He grabs her hand.**

**JACK**

**Come on! I've got you!**

**Jack pulls her over the rail. It is the same place he pulled her over the rail two nights earlier, going the other direction. She gets over just as the railing is going HORIZONTAL, and the deck VERITCAL. Jack grips her fiercely.**

**The stern is now straight up in the air... a rumbling black monolith standing against the stars. It hangs there like that for a long grace note, its buoyancy stable.**

**Rose lies on the railing, looking down fifteen stories to the boiling sea at the base of the stern section. People near them, who didn't climb over, hang from the railing, their legs dangling over the long drop. They fall one by one, plummeting down the vertical face of the poop deck. Some of them bounce horribly off deck benches and ventilators.**

**Jack and Rose lie side by side on what was the vertical face of the hull, gripping the railing, which is now horizontal. Just beneath their feet are the gold letters TITANIC emblazoned across the stern.**

**Rose stares down terrified at the black ocean waiting below to claim them. Jack looks to his left and sees Baker Joughin, crouching on the hull,holding onto the railing. It is a surreal moment.**

**JOUGHIN**

**(nodding a greeting)**

**Helluva night.**

**The final relentless plunge begins as the stern section floods. Looking down a hundred feet to the water, we drop like an elevator with Jack and Rose.**

**JACK**

**(talking fast)**

**Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Don't let go of my hand. We're gonna make it Rose. Trust me.**

The captain and the crew nodded in approval at this.

**She stares at the water coming up at them, and grips his hand harder.**

**ROSE**

**I trust you.**

**Below them the poop deck is disappearing. The plunge gathers speed... the boiling surface engulfs the docking bridge and then rushes up the last thirty feet.**

**278 IN A HIGH SHOT, we see the stern descend into the boiling sea. The name TITANIC disappears, and the tiny figures of Jack and Rose vanish under the water.**

**Where the ship stood, now there is nothing. Only the black ocean.**

**CUT TO:**

**279 EXT. OCEAN / UNDERWATER AND SURFACE**

**Bodies are whirled and spun, some limp as dolls, others struggling spasmodically, as the vortex sucks them down and tumbles them.**

**280 Jack rises INTO FRAME F.G. kicking hard for the surface... holding tightly to Rose, pulling her up.**

**281 AT THE SURFACE: a roiling chaos of screaming, thrashing people. Over a thousand people are now floating where the ship went down. Some are stunned, gasping for breath. Others are crying, praying, moaning, shouting... screaming.**

**Jack and Rose surface among them. They barely have time to gasp for air before people are clawing at them. People driven insane by the water, 4 degrees below freezing, a cold so intense it is indistinguishable form death by fire.**

**A man pushes Rose under, trying to climb on top of her... senselessly trying to get out of the water, to climb onto anything. Jack PUNCHES him repeatedly, pulling her free.**

Jack clutched Rose tighter to him, grumbling under his breath in anger.

**JACK**

**Swim, Rose! SWIM!**

**She tries, but her strokes are not as effective as his because of her lifejacket. They break out of the clot of people. He has to find some kind of flotation, anything to get her out of the freezing water.**

**JACK**

**Keep swimming. Keep moving. Come one, you can do it.**

**All about them there is a tremendous wailing, screaming and moaning... a chorus of tormented souls. And beyond that... nothing but black water stretching to the horizon. The sense of isolation and hopelessness is overwhelming.**

**CUT TO:**

**282 OMITTED**

**283 EXT. OCEAN**

**Jack strokes rhythmically, the effort keeping him from freezing.**

**JACK**

**Look for something floating. Some debris... wood... anything.**

**ROSE**

**It's so cold.**

**JACK**

**I know. I know. Help me, here. Look around.**

**His words keep her focused, taking her mind off the wailing around them. Rose scans the water, panting, barely able to draw a breath. She turns and... SCREAMS.**

**A DEVIL is right in from of her face. It is the black FRENCH BULLDOG, swimming right at her like a seamonster in the darkness, its coal eyes bugging. It motors past her, like it is headed for Newfoundland.**

"Auntie Rosie? Why are you screaming at the doggie?" Cora asked innosently. Rose looked down at her, smiling a bit.

"I'm not exactly sure sweety." She said, pulling Cora closer to her.

**Beyond it Rose sees somehting in the water.**

**ROSE**

**What's that?**

**Jack sees what she is pointing to, and they make for it together. It is a piece of wooden debris, intricately carved. He pushes her up and she slithers onto it belly down.**

**But when Jack tries to get up onto the thing, it tilts and submerges, almost dumping Rose off. It is clearly only big enough to support her. He clings to it, close to her, keeping his upper body out of the water as best he can.**

**Their breath floats around them in a cloud as they pant from exertion. A MAN swims toward them, homing in on the piece of debris. Jack warns him back.**

**JACK**

**It's just enough for this lady... you'll push it under.**

**MAN**

**Let me try at least, or I'll die soon.**

**JACK**

**You'll die quicker if you come any closer.**

**MAN**

**Yes, I see. Good luck to you then.**

**(swimming off)**

**God bless.**

**CUT TO:**

**284 EXT. COLLAPSIBLE A / OCEAN**

**The boat is overloaded and half-flooded. Men cling to the sides in the water. Others, swimming, are drawn to it as their only hope. Cal, standing in the boat, slaps his oar in the water as a warning.**

**CAL**

**Stay back! Keep off!**

**Fabrizio, exhausted and near the limit, makes it almost to the boat. Cal CLUBS HIM with the oar, cutting open his scalp.**

**FABRIZIO**

**You don't... understand... I have... to get... to America.**

**CAL**

**(pointing with the oar)**

**It's that way!**

**CLOSE ON FABRIZIO as he floats, panting each breath agony. You see the spirit leave him.**

**FABRIZIO'S POV: Cal in SLOW MOTION, yelling and wielding the oar. A demon in a tuxedo. The image fades to black.**

"NOOOOO!" Helga, Jack, Tommy, Rose, Cora, and Alison screamed. They all turned on Cal who had looked up fearfully from his corner. He started screaming in terror. Everyone soon realized why. Alison had fire in her hands and her eyes and tatoo of a skull and snake on her right arm was glowing. Old Rose quickly ran over and grabbed onto her.

"No Alison! You swore that you wouldn't kill anyone ever since you had the Imperius curse taken off of you, you would never kill anyone again. Remember how devistated you were when you found out you killed your cousin Gary at the Battle of Hogwarts? Don't do this! You're only going to regret this!" Old Rose exclaimed. **_(AN:: Sorry, once again, making myself sound awsome with alot of power.)_**

"I don't care! He killed Fabrizio and he's going to pay!" She yelled while pulling out a funny looking stick. She then lunged at Cal.

_**This scene is too violent for young viewers, so please enjoy this picture of bunnies!**_

** () ()**

**([])**

**********(")-(")**

** () ()**

**([])**

******(")-(")**

**() ()**

**([])**

******(")-(")**

** () ()**

**([])**

**(")-(")**

Cal was now lying at the bottom of the ocean with burn marks all over him and his body. He was dead. **_(AN:: Sorry, i felt the need to do that. I hated that bloody git. Besides, a few reviewers wanted me to get rid of him, so... there you go.)_** Alison was currently smiling in satisfaction. Everyone was looking at her fearfully, but they still liked and trusted her. Now they just knew that they shouldn't get on her bad side. Helga was sobbing silently into Fabrizio's chest, while he was murmmering softly onto her ear, comfortingly.

**CUT TO:**

**285 EXT. OCEAN**

**JACK AND ROSE still float amid a chorus of hte damned. Jack sees the ship's officer nearby, CHIEF OFFICER WILDE. He is blowing his whistle furiously, knowing the sound will carry over the water for miles.**

**JACK**

**The boats will come back for us, Rose. Hold on just a little longer. They had to row away for the suction and now they'll be coming back.**

**She nods, his words helping her. She is shivering uncontrollably, her lips blue and her teeth chattering.**

**ROSE**

**Thank God for you Jack.**

**People are still screaming, calling to the lifeboats.**

**WOMAN**

**Come back! Please! We know you can hear us. For God's sake!**

**MAN**

**Please... help us. Save one life! SAVE ON LIFE!**

**CUT TO:**

**286 EXT. LIFEBOATS / OCEAN**

**IN BOAT 6: Ruth has her ears covered against the wailing in the darkness. The first class women in the boat sit, stunned, listening to the sounds of hundreds screaming.**

**HITCHINS**

**They'll pull us right down I tell ya!**

**MOLLY**

**Aw knock it off, yer scarin' me. Come on girls, grab your oars. Let's go.**

**(nobody moves)**

**Well come on!**

**The women won't meet her eyes. They huddle into their ermine wraps.**

**MOLLY**

**I don't understand a one of you. What's the matter with you? It's your men back there! We got plenty a' room for more.**

**HITCHINS**

**If you don't shut that hole in yer face, there'll be one less in this boat!**

**Ruth keeps her ears covered and her eyes closed, shutting it all out.**

**287 IN BOAT ONE: Sir Cosmo and Lucile Duff-Gordon sit with ten other people in a boat that is two thirds empty. They are two hundred yards from the screaming in the darkness.**

**FIREMAN HENDRICKSON**

**We should do something.**

**Lucile squeezes Cosmo's hand and pleads him with her eyes. She is terrified.**

**SIR COSMO**

**It's out of the question.**

**The crewmembers, intimidated by a nobleman, acquiesce. They hunch guiltily, hoping the sound will stop soon.**

**TWENTY BOATS, most half full, float in the darkness. None of them make a move.**

**CUT TO:**

**288 EXT. OCEAN**

**Jack and Rose drift under the blazing stars. The water is glassy, with only the faintest undulating swell. Rose can actually see the stars reflecting on the black mirror of the sea.**

**Jack squeezes the water out of her long coat, tucking it in tightly around her legs. He rubs her arms. His face is chalk with in the darkness. A low MOANING in the darknes around them.**

**ROSE**

**It's getting quiet.**

**JACK**

**Just a few more minutes. It'll take them a while to get the boats organized...**

**Rose is unmoving, just staring into space. She knows the truth. There won't be any boats. Behind Jack she sees that Officer Wilde has stopped moving. He is slumped in his lifejacket, looking almost asleep. He has died of exposure already.**

**JACK**

**I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this.**

Some people laughed at this bit the tension was still thick.

**She laughs weakly, but it sounds like a gasp of fear. Rose finds his eyes in the dim light.**

**ROSE**

**I love you Jack.**

Rose looked up at Jack, smiling.

"It's true you know." She stated.

Jack broke out grinning and clutched her closer to him.

"I love yout too." He said.

**He takes her hand.**

**JACK**

**No... don't say your good-byes, Rose. Don't you give up. Don't do it.**

**ROSE**

**I'm so cold.**

**JACK**

**You're going to get out of this... you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?**

"You do know that if I'm doing that, you are too?" Rose said.

"Yes, i do. I just want you to go on with your life if i die."

**ROSE**

**I can't feel my body.**

**JACK**

**Rose, listen to me. Listen. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me.**

**Jack is having trouble getting the breath to speak.**

**JACK**

**It brought me to you. And I'm thankful, Rose. I'm thankful.**

**His voice is trembling with the cold which is working tis way to his heart. But his eyes are unwavering.**

**JACK**

**You must do me this honor... promise me you will survive... that you will never give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless... promise me now, and never let go of that promise.**

**ROSE**

**I promise.**

**JACK**

**Never let go.**

**ROSE**

**I promise. I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go.**

**She grips his hand and they lie with their heads together. It is quiet now, except for the lapping of the water.**

**CUT TO:**

**289 EXT. LIFEBOATS / OCEAN - NIGHT**

**Fifth Officer Lowe, the impetuous young Welshman, has gotten Boats 10, 12 and Collapsible D together with his own Boat 14. A demon of energy, he's had everyone hold the boats together and is transferring passengers from 14 into the others, to empty his boat for a rescue attempt.**

**As the women step gingerly across the other boats, Lowe sees a shawled figure in too much of a hurry. He rips the shawl off, and finds himself staring into the face of a man. He angrily shoves the stowaway into another boat and turns to his crew of three.**

**LOWE**

**Right, man the oars.**

**CUT TO:**

**290 EXT. OCEAN / BOAT 14**

**The beam of an electric torch plays across the water like a searchlight as boat 14 comes toward us.**

**ANGLE FROM THE BOAT as the torch illuminates floating debris, a poignant trail of flotsam: a violin, a child's wooden soldier, a framed photo of a steerage family. Daniel Marvin's wooden Biograph camera.**

**Then, their white lifebelts bobbing in the darkness like signoposts, the first bodies come into the torch's beam. The people are dead but not drowned, killed by the freezing water. Some look like they could be sleeping. Others stare with frozen eyes at the stars.**

**Soon bodies are so thick the seamen cannot row. They hit the oars on the heads of floating men and women... a wooden thunk. One seaman throws up. Lowe sees a mother floating with her arms frozen around her lifeless baby.**

Everyone was staring at the screen in horror.

**LOWE**

**(the worst moment of his life)**

**We waited too long.**

**CUT TO:**

**291 EXT. OCEAN**

**IN A HOVERING DOWNANGLE we see Jack and Rose floating in the black water. The stars reflect in the mill pond surface, and the two of them seem to be floating in interstellar space. They are absolutely still. Their hands are locked together. Rose is staring upwards at the canopy of stars wheeling above her. The music is transparent, floating... as the long sleep steals over Rose, and she feels peace.**

**CLOSE ON Rose's face. Pale, like the faces of the dead. She seems to be floating in a void. Rose is in a semi-hallucinatory state. She knows she is dying. Her lips barely move as she sings a scrap of Jack's song:**

**ROSE**

**"Come Josephine in my flying machine..."**

**ROSE'S POV: The stars. Like you've never seen them. The Milky Way a glorious band from horizon to horizon.**

**A SHOOTING STAR flares... a line of light across the heavens.**

**TIGHT ON ROSE again. We see that her hair is dusted with frost crystals. Her breathing is so shallow, she is almost motionless. Her eyes track down from the stars to the water.**

**ROSE'S POV... SLOW MOTION: The silhouetter of a boat crossing the stars. She sees men in it, rowing so slowly the oars lift out of the syrupy water, leaving weightless pearls floating in the air. The VOICES of the men sound slow and DISTORTED.**

**Then the lookout flashes his torch toward her and the light flares across the water, silouetting the bobbing corpses in between. It flicks past her motionless form and moves on. The boat is 50 feet away, and moving past her. The men look away.**

**Rose lifts her head to turn to Jack. We see that her hair has frozen to the wood under her.**

**ROSE**

**(barely audible)**

**Jack.**

**She touches his shoulder with her free hand. He doesn't respond. Rose gently turns his face toward her. It is rimed with frost.**

**He seems to be sleeping peacefully.**

**But he is not asleep.**

**Rose can only stare at his still face as the realization goes through her.**

"NO!" Rose yelled and threw her arms around Jack, sobbing histarically. Jack wrapped his arms tighter around her, tears glistening in his eyes.

**ROSE**

**Oh, Jack.**

**All hope, will and spirit leave her. She looks at the boat. It is further away now, the voices fainter. Rose watches them go.**

**She closes her eyes. She is so weak, and there just seems to be no reason to even try.**

**And then... her eyes snap open.**

**She raises her head suddenly, cracking the ice as she rips her hair off the wood. She calls out, but her voice is so weak they don't hear her. The boat is invisible now, the torch light a star impossibly far away. She struggles to draw breath, calling again.**

**292 IN THE BOAT Lowe hears nothing behind him. He points to something ahead, turning the tiller.**

**293 ROSE struggles to move. Her hand, she realizes, is actually frozen to Jack's. She breaths on it, melting the ice a little, and gently unclasps their hands, breaking away a thin tinkling film.**

**ROSE**

**I won't let go. I promise.**

**She releases him and he sinks into the black water. He seems to fade out like a spirit returning to some immaterial plane.**

"As sad as I am, I'm glad that you remembered your promise." Jack whispered to Rose.

**Rose rolls off the floating staircase and plunges into the icy water. She swims to Chief Officer Wilde's body and grabs his whistle. She starts to BLOW THE WHISTLE with all the strength in her body. Its sound slaps across the still water.**

**294 IN BOAT 14 Lowe whips around at the sound of the whistle.**

**LOWE**

**(turning the tiller)**

**Row back! That way! Pull!**

**Rose keeps blowing as the boat comes to her. She is still blowing when Lowe takes the whistle from her mouth as they haul her into the boat. She slips into uncosciousness and they scramble to cover her with blankets...**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**295 INT. IMAGING SHACK / KELDYSH**

**EXTREME CLOSEUP of Rose's ancient, wrinkled face. Present day.**

**OLD ROSE**

**Fifteen hundred people went into the sea when Titanic sank from under us. There were twenty boats floating nearby and only one came back. One. Six were saved from the water, myself included. Six out of fifteen hundred.**

**As she speaks THE CAMERA TRACKS slowly across the faces of Lizzy and the salvage crew on KELDYSH. Lovett, Bodine, Buell, the others... the reality of what happened here 84 years before has hit them like never before. With her story Rose has put them on Titanic in its final hours, and or the first time, they do feel like graverobbers.**

**Lovett, for the first time, has even forgotten to ask about the diamond.**

**OLD ROSE**

**Afterward, the seven hundred people in the boats had nothing to do but waith... wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution which would never come.**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**296 EXT. LIFEBOATS / OPEN SEA - PRE-DAWN**

**MATCHING MOVE as the camera tracks along the faces of the saved.**

**DISSOLVE TO: ANOTHER BOAT, and then ANOTHER, seeing faces we know among the survivors: Ismay in a trance, just staring and trembling... Cal, sipping from a hip flask offered to him by a black-faced stoker... Ruth hugging herself, rocking gently.**

**IN BOAT 14: CLOSE ON ROSE, lying swaddled. Only her face is visile, white as the moon. The man next to her jumps up, pointing and yelling. Soon everyone is looking and shouting excitedly. In Rose's POV it is all silent,**

**SLOW MOTION.**

**IN SLOW-MOTION SILENCE we see Lowe light a green flare and wave it as everyone shouts and cheers. Rose doesn't react. She floats beyond all human emotion.**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**298 EXT. LIFEBOATS / OPEN SEA - DAWN**

**Golden lgiht washes across the white boats, which gloat in a calm sea reflecting the rosy sky. All around them, like a flotilla of sailing ships, are icebergs. The CARPATHIA sits nearby, as boats row toward her.**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**299 EXT. LIFEBOATS / OCEAN / CARPATHIA MONTAGE - DAY**

**IMAGES DISSOLVE into one another: a ship's hull looming, with the letters CARPATHIA visible on the bow... Rose watching, rocked by the sea, her face blank... seamen helping survivors up the rope ladder to the Carpathia's gangway doors... two women crying and hugging each other inside the ship...**

**ALL SILENT, ALL IN SLOW-MOTION. There is just music, so gentle and sad, part elegy, part hymn, part aching song of love lost forever.**

**THE IMAGES CONTINUE to music... Rose, outside of time, outside of herself, coming into Carpathia, barely able to stand... Rose being draped wtih warm blankets and given hot tea... BRUCE ISMAY climbing aboard. He has the face and eyes of a damned soul.**

**As Ismay walks along the hall, guided by a crewman toward the doctor's cabin, he passes rows of seated and standing widows. He must run the gauntlet of their accusing gazes.**

**CUT TO:**

**300 EXT. DECK / CARPATHIA - DAY**

**It is the afternoon of the 15th. Cal is searching the faces of the widows lining the deck, looking for Rose. The deck of Carpathia is crammed with huddled people, and even the recovered lifeboats of Titanic. On a hatch cover sits an enormous pile of lifebelts.**

**He keeps walking toward the stern. Seeing Cal's tuxedo, a steward approaches him.**

**CARPATHIA STEWARD**

**You won't find any of your people back here, sir. It's all steerage.**

**Cal ignores him and goes amongst this wrecked group, looking under shawls and blankets at one bleak face after another.**

**Rose is sipping hot tea. Her eyes focus on him as he approaches her. He barely recognizes her. She looks like a refugee, her matted hair hanging in her eyes.**

**ROSE**

**Yes, I lived. How awkward for you.**

**CAL**

**Rose... your mother and I have been looking for you-**

**She holds up her hand, stopping him.**

**ROSE**

**Please don't. Don't talk. Just listen. We will make a deal, since that is something you understand. From this moment you do not exist for me, nor I for you. You shall not see me again. And you will not attempt to find me. In return I will keep my silence. Your actions last night need never come to light, and you will get to keep the honor you have carefully purchased.**

**She fixes him with a glare as cold and hard as the ice which changed their lives.**

**ROSE**

**Is this in any way unclear?**

**CAL**

**(after a long beat)**

**What do I tell your mother?**

**ROSE**

**Tell her that her daughter died with the Titanic.**

**She stands, turning to the rail. Dismissing him. We see Cal stricken with emotion.**

**CAL**

**You're precious to me, Rose.**

**ROSE**

**Jewels are precious. Goodbye, Mr. Hockley.**

**We see that in his way, the only way he knows, he does truly love her.**

Rose looked downright shock uppon hearing this narraration.

**After a moment, he turns and walks away.**

**OLD ROSE (V.O.)**

**That was the last time I ever saw him. He married, of course, and inherited his millions. The crash of 28 hit his interests hard, and he put a pistol in his mouth that year. His children fought over the scraps of his estate like hyenas, or so I read.**

**301 ANGLE ON ROSE, at the railing of the Carpathia, 9pm April 18th. She gazes up at the Statue of Liberty, looking just as it does today, welcoming her home with her glowing torch. It is just as Fabrizio saw it, so clearly, in his mind.**

**302 LATER CARPATHIA DISCORGES THE SURVIVORS at the Cunard pier, Pier 54. Over 30,000 people line the dock and fill the surrounding streets. The magnesium flashes of the photographers go off like small bombs, lighting an amazing tableau.**

**Several hundred police keep the mob back. The dock is packes with friendsand reletives, officials, ambulances, and the press-**

**Reporters and photographers swarm everywhere... 6 deep at the foot of the gangways, lining the tops of cars and trucks... it is the 1912 equicalent of a media circus. They jostle to get close to the survivors, tugging on them as they pass and shouting over each other to ask them questions.**

**Rose is covered with a whoollen shawl and walking with a group of steerage passengers. Immigration officers are asking them questions as they come off the gangway.**

**IMMIGRATION OFFICER**

**Name?**

**ROSE**

**Dawson. Rose Dawson.**

Jack broke out grinning, still sad, but happy at the same time. He pulled Rose in for a quick kiss.

**The officer steers her toward a holding area for processing. Rose walks forward with the dazed immigrants. The BOOM! of photographer's magnesium flashes cause them to flinch, and the glare is blinding. There is a sudden disturbance near her as two men burst through the cordon, running to embrace an older woman along the survivors, who cries out with joy. The reporters converge on this emotional scene, and flashes explode.**

**Rose uses this moment to slip away into the crowd. She pushes through the jostling people, moving with purpose, and none challenges her in the confusion.**

**OLD ROSE (V.O.)**

**Can you exchange one life for another? A caterpillar turns into a butterfly. If a mindless insect can do it, why couldn't I? Was it any more unimaginable than the sinking of the Titanic?**

**TRACKING WITH HER as she walks away, further and further until she flashes and the roar are far behind her, and shi is till walking, determined.**

**CUT TO:**

**303 INT. IMAGING SHACK / KELDYSH**

**Old Rose sits with the group in the Imaging Shack, lit by the blue glow of the screens. She holds the haircomb with the jade butterfly on the handle in her gnarled hands.**

**BODINE**

**We never found anything on Jack. There's no record of him at all.**

**OLD ROSE**

**No, there wouldn't be, would there? And I've never spoken of him until now, not to anyone.**

**(to Lizzy)**

**Not even your grandfather. A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. But now you all know there was a man named Jack Dawson, and that he saved me, in every way that a person can be saved.**

**(closing her eyes)**

**I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now only in my memory.**

**CUT TO:**

**304 OMITTED**

**305 EXT. OCEAN FLOOR / TITANIC WRECK**

**The Mir submersibles make their last pass over the ship. We hear Yuri the pilot on the UQC:**

**YURI**

**Mir One returning to surface.**

**The sub rises off the deck of the wreck, taking its light with it, leaving the Titanic once again it its fine and private darkness.**

**CUT TO:**

**306 EXT. KELDYSH DECK**

**A desultory wrap party for the expedition is in progress. There is music and some of the (co-ed) Russian crew are dancing. Bodine is getting drunk in the aggressive style of Baker Joughin.**

**Lovett stands at the rail, looking down into the black water. Lizzy comes to him, offering him a beer. She puts her hand on his arm.**

**LIZZY**

**I'm sorry.**

**LOVETT**

**We were pissin' in the wind the whole time.**

**Lovett notices a figure move through the lights far down at the stern of the ship.**

**LOVETT**

**Oh shoot.**

**CUT TO:**

**307 EXT. KELDYSH STERN DECK**

**Rose walks through the shadows of the deck machinery. Her nightgown blows in the wind. Her feet are bare. Her hands are clutched at her chest, almost as if she is praying.**

**ON LOVETT AND LIZZY running down the stairs from the top deck, hauling a**.**

**ROSE reaches the sern rail. Her gnarled fingers wrap over the rail. Her ancient foot steps up on the gunwale. She pushes herself up, leaning forward. Over her shoulder, we see the black water glinting far below.**

"What are you doing Rose?" Jack asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders.

**LOVETT AND LIZZY run up behind her.**

**LIZZY**

**Grandma, wait! Don't-**

**ROSE TURNS her head, looking at them. She turns further, and we see she has something in her hand, something she was about to drop overboard.**

**It is the "Heart of the Ocean".**

Everyone started laughing histarically at this.

**Lovett sees his holy grail in her hand and his eyes go wide. Rose keeps it over the railing where she can drop it anytime.**

**ROSE**

**Don't come any closer.**

**LOVETT**

**You had it the entire time?**

**FLASH CUT TO: A SILENT IMAGE OF YOUNG ROSE walking away from Pier 54. The photographers' flashes go off like a battle behind her. She has her hands in her pockets. She stops, feeling something, and pulls out the necklace. She stares at it in amazement.**

**BACK ON KELDYSH, Rose smiles at Brock's incomprehension.**

**ROSE**

**The hardest part about being so poor, was being so rich. But every time I though of selling it, I though of Cal. And somehow I always got by without his help.**

**She holds it out over the water. Bodine and a couple of the other guys come up behind Lovett, reacting to what is in Rose's hand.**

**BODINE**

**Holy shoot.**

**LOVETT**

**Don't drop it Rose.**

**BODINE**

**(a fierce whisper)**

**Rush her.**

**LOVETT**

**(to Bodine)**

**It's hers, you schmuck.**

**(to her)**

**Look, Rose, I... I don't know what to say to a woman who tries to jump off the Titanic when it's not sinking, and jumps back onto it when it is... we're not dealing with logic here, I know that... but please... think about this a second.**

**ROSE**

**I have. I came all the way here so this could go back where it belongs.**

**The massive diamond glitters. Brock edges closer and holds out his hand...**

**LOVETT**

**Just let me hold it in my hand, Rose. Please. Just once.**

**He comes closer to her. It is reminiscent of Jack slowly moving up to her at the stern of Titanic.**

**Surprisingly, she calmly places the massice stone in the palm of his hand, while still holding onto the necklace. Lovett gazes at the object of his quest. An infinity of cold scalpels glint in its blue depths. It is mesmerizing. It fits in his hand just like he imagined.**

**LOVETT**

**My God.**

**His grip tightens on the diamond.**

**He looks up, meeting her gaze. Her eyes are suddenly infinitely wise and deep.**

**ROSE**

**You look for treasures in the wrong place, Mr. Lovett. Only life is priceless, and making each day count.**

**His fingers relax. He opens them slowly. Gently she slips the diamond out of his hand. He feels it sliding away.**

**Then, with an impish little grin, Rose tosses the necklace over the rail. Lovett gives a strangled cry and rushes to the rail in time to see it hit the water and disappear forever.**

Everone snickered at her grin.

**BODINE**

**Aww! That really sucks, lady!**

**Brock Lovett goes through ten changes before he settles on a reaction... HE LAUGHS. He laughs until the tears come to his eyes. Then he turns to Lizzy.**

**LOVETT**

**Would you like to dance?**

**Lizzy grins at him and nods. Rose smiles. She looks up at the stars.**

**308 IN THE BLACK HEART OF THE OCEAN, the diamond sinks, twinkling end over end, into the infinate depths.**

**CUT TO:**

**309 INT. ROSE'S CABIN / KELDYSH**

**A GRACEFUL PAN across Rose's shelf of carefully arranged pictures:**

**Rose as a young actress in California, radiant... a theatrically lit studio publicity shot... Rose and her husband, with their two children... Rose with her son at his college graduation... Rose with her children and grandchildren at her 70th birthday. A collage of images of a life lived well.**

**THE PAN STOPS on an image filling frame. Rose, circa 1920. She is at the beach, sitting on a horse at the surfline. The Santa Monica pier, with its rollercoaster is behind her. She is grinning, full of life.**

**We PAN OFF the last picture to Rose herself, warm in her bunk. A profile shot. She is very still. She could be sleeping, or maybe something else.**

Everyone smiled softly at how Rose lived her life after Jacks death.

**CUT TO:**

**BLACKNESS**

**310 THE WRECK OF TITANIC looms like a ghost out of the dark. It is lit by a kind of moonlight, a light of the mind. We pass over the endless forecastle deck to the superstructure, moving faster than subs can move... almost like we are flying.**

**WE GO INSIDE, and the echoing sound of distant waltz music is heard. The rust fades away from the walls of the dark corridor and it is transformed... WE EMERGE onto the grand staircase, lit by glowing chandelier. The music is vibrant now, and the room is populated by men in tie and tails, women in gowns. It is exquisitely beautiful.**

**IN POV we sweep down the staircase. The crowd of beautiful gentlmen and ladies turn as we descend toward them. At the bottom a man stands with his back to us... he turns and it is Jack. Smiling he holds his hand out toward us.**

**IN A SIDE ANGLE Rose goes into his arms, a girl of 17. The passengers, officers and crew of the RMS Titanic smile and applaud in the utter silence of the abyss.**

**FADE OUT**

Everyone smiled at the happy ending.

"And there you go. There is the story of how your lives turn out. I hope that you all will use this information wisely and change the future. It's been nice meeting you all. I'm out. PEACE!" Alison exclaimed and her and old Rose dissappeared in a flash of light.

"So, now what do we do?"

**THE END**

* * *

**_And there you go! sorry for the long wait. Loved the reviews. THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL! TTFN! _**

**_-Percabeth :D_**


	11. AN

Hello Sweeties!

So, I have decided that I am going to edit my stories. Now that I'm out of school, I should have more time to update. I will try to get a lot more done than i have the mast few months. I'll also try to have a new chapter up for my stories tomorrow! So, wish me luck! Send me any suggestions you have for my stories (things you would like to see, things you don't want to see, etc).

~Percabeth Jackson :)


End file.
